The Architect
by Paper lantern18
Summary: After three years of being missing, Yusuke and the gang find Kurama. Only two problems: Kurama does not remember them and Youko has been separated from him. Part one of the Battle Trilogy. Explicit Slash with language. Youko/Hiei/Yusuke. Mild Shiuchi/Hiei/Yusuke
1. Found

CHAPTER 1: FOUND

**Somewhere in the Makai...**

Three hooded figures stood in a large office, facing a wooden desk; the figure on the left was incredibly tall- about six feet, the next one reached his shoulders and the one furthest to the right was about as tall as the first one's ears. They had been waiting for their host for approximately thirty minutes now- they were here on serious business.

Eventually, a fat green Oni with long grey hair and dark red, beady eyes walked into the office; his sharp incisors peaked from behind his upper lip and his nose twitched at intervals, as if searching for food.

"Please sit." The Oni said to the hooded figures. They did not even flinch. The demon swallowed loudly and made his way to his chair. "Now, gentlemen, I understand you have been waiting long... forgive me; we can quickly finish the transaction and I'll let you go on your way... On sale, we have a few slaves from around the Makai; Inu, Neko, human, even-"

"We heard you had a kitsune." The hooded man to the right said, cutting off the Oni.

"Namely Kurama." The shorter one said.

"We want him."

The tallest of them nodded silently.

The Oni broke out in cold sweat; he could feel that these hooded men were very powerful- he could practically taste the reiki -he did not want to refuse them but, "Gentlemen, Kurama is not for sale... he is my superior's most prized possession... I'm not supposed to sell her slaves; the ones I sell are not missed, however, she will surly know if Kurama was missing." The Oni paused and shivered in fear. "I apologise but it's too much of a risk."

There was a deafening silence; the Oni could feel a sudden rise in reiki but a gesture from the shorter man, and the reiki suddenly dropped. The demon swallowed again as the figures stood deathly still.

"Very well then; take us to see the kitsune." The shorter one said. "To glimpse the King of Thieves in chains, weak and helpless will bring us much... _pleasure_." He struggled with the last word but the Oni did not notice.

The Oni smirked. "Speaking of pleasure..." he drawled. "With ten bags of gold, I can let you... _spend the night_ with the kitsune; surly you've heard of how sensual they-"

A sudden burst of reiki and shreds of cloth shut the Oni up quickly and he gasped in surprise when, in the place of the man on the right, was none other than Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

"Reikai Tantei!" The Oni gasped. "GU-!"

Fast as lightening, a katana was at the Oni's throat, which caused him to quickly quieten. The short figure held the katana with one hand and used the other to pull back his hood, revealing angry crimson eyes and gravity defying pitch-black hair.

"Make a sound and it will be your last." Hiei warned lowly. The Oni swallowed for the third time and nodded slowly, wary that the sharp blade may cut into his throat if he nodded too enthusiastically. "Where is Kurama?"

The Oni looked at them with pleading eyes; it was his job to guard Kurama, if he goes missing or dies, his boss will have his head.

"Talk, you sick fuck!" Yusuke yelled. He batted Hiei's katana away and raised the Oni high over his head with one hand around his thick throat. "Where the hell is Kurama!"

"I...I..." The Oni stammered.

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you... Yusuke is not the patient type." Hiei said, sheathing his katana. "Better yet, instead of telling us where Kurama is, you're going to take us to him."

When it seemed that the Oni was about to protest, Yusuke bang him hard against the wall and released him, causing him to slide to the ground with a painful groan. "Walk." The Mazoku growled. "And don't make a sound."

The Oni nodded again and tried to stand up too quickly, causing him to fall flat on his ass but another glare from Yusuke and the demon stood up successfully.

"But Urameshi," The tall one said, pulling back his hood and revealing curly orange hair. "What about your cloak? You can't run around this place like that!"

Hiei nodded. "The oaf is right, Yusuke." He said. "You'll draw suspicion to us."

Kuwabara scoffed. "He's Yusuke Urameshi, Makai's famous Spirit Detective: he'll draw more than suspicion to-" Suddenly he stopped and pinned Hiei with a glare. "Did you just call me an oaf?"

Hiei smirked irritably and said in calm tone, "Well, well, Kuwabara, your brain seems to be catching up much faster now... that's an improvement."

Kuwabara turned red. "Who are you calling an oaf you short stack piece of-"

"ENOUGH!" Yusuke yelled and Kuwabara obeyed. The tall brunet then turned to the confused Oni and said, "Get me a cloak and take us to Kurama."

**YYH**

The group weaved quietly through the castle; they were given some suspicious stares but when they saw the Oni leading them, they smirked; they knew how the Oni would rent the King of Thieves out to those rich enough to pay. Soon the Reikai Tantei and the demon were making their way down to the dungeons, away from prying eyes; it got colder and colder as they went lower and soon, even Yusuke was tugging on his cloak to keep himself warm.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs and the hooded men stopped when they spotted an insect demon sitting in front of a barred cell. "Hey boss... I see you've brought more guests." It called with a smirk, wiggling its mandibles. "You wouldn't believe-" His head fell to the ground before he could finish.

Hiei turned to the Oni, katana in hand. "There are others who paid to _spend the night_ with Kurama, isn't there?" The Oni gulped and nodded while Yusuke gave an unearthly growl. "Kuwabara." Hiei said.

The tall man smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"No." Yusuke growled. "Don't kill him." He stepped forward and took the bunch of keys hanging from the Oni's belt. "Beat the shit out of him all you want but I am the one who would kill him."

Hiei folded his arms. "He's not only yours, Yusuke." The half fire demon said, narrowing his eyes. "He belongs to me as well."

"I don't care." The tall brunet ignored the youkai's snarl and opened the cell before cautiously stepping inside.

It was large yet it was incredibly dark and cold, very cold; Hiei could identify at least three different scents of blood in the room, the stone walls and floor were damp, contributing to it's cool state.

Kuwabara gasped, "Oh Inari." as he pushed the Oni ahead of him. Being a psychic, he shivered as he felt different emotions; disgust, fear and usually, hope. "Kurama is in here?" he asked no one in particular.

"Not for a few minutes." Yusuke said as he entered deeper into the gloom of the cell. "Kurama." He called.

There was no answer; Hiei stepped in as well and called out but still, they were greeted by silence. After a few moments, the fire-demon could make out a slumped figure at the corner of the cell. "Yusuke." He said urgently as he ran to the form.

Yusuke was not far behind and they both gasped at the sight; low and behold, an unconscious Kurama laid with his head beside a pool of vomit, he was naked and covered in bruises all over. Looking at the dark purple ring on his right ankle, Hiei deduced it might be twisted or broken; his once vibrant red hair was a mass of tangles and knots but the most horrific of the sight was the dried blood between his thighs.

Yusuke swatted down and gently touched the red hair; when he got closer, he could smell blood and after searching for the source, he found a shard of glass clutched tightly in Kurama's hand, cutting into his palm, on the edge of the shard was a dried purple matter.

Hiei, as gently as he could, removed the shard and sniffed at the purple stuff. "Blood." He said.

"He tried to defend himself." Kuwabara said, slightly sick as the emotions of the past bombarded him. "He stabbed one of those demons and tried to escape but..." he trailed off and quickly turned a corner before he heaved his breakfast.

"_You._" Hiei turned to the Oni and growled, unsheathing his katana. "You did this." He stalked the shivering demon. "You let this happen!"

"P-please." The Oni stammered in fear. "M-mercy please!"

"Why should I show you any?" Hiei said with a dangerous smirk.

Kuwabara walked away from what would inevitably be a bloody execution and removed his cloak to cover Kurama's body. "Urameshi, call Botan and tell her to open a portal." When he got no answer, he looked up; Yusuke seemed frozen by shock and rage, Kuwabara could feel his reiki rising quickly. "Easy, Yusuke... you don't want to do that when he's close by." He motioned towards Kurama.

Yusuke nodded and thrusted the communicator to Kuwabara when he saw the man was about to touch the red head. "Call Botan." He said calmly, his reiki slowly dropping once again.

"But what about Kurama-"

"I'll take Kurama." He said in a deathly low voice. "Call Botan."

Kuwabara swallowed nervously and nodded before he took the communicator.

A blood-soaked Hiei returned to Yusuke's side. "I'm sorry Yusuke but you have nothing left to kill." He cleaned his katana on a strip of the Oni's cloth before putting it back in its scabbard.

Yusuke said nothing- he knew if he had touched the Oni, he would not stop until the whole castle was in flames; he tentatively lifted up Kurama, making sure the cloak was securely around him and held him close.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared behind them, swishing around like a black hole as the Reikai Tantei walked in.

**YYH**

**Tourin (Yusuke's Castle)...**

"It was a good thing you got there when you did." The blue-haired ice apparition said calmly. "Any longer and he may not have made it."

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Koenma stood beside the large bed that Kurama resided on.

"He has a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a few cuts to the wrists- I think it was self-inflicted, a deep cut in his right palm which is infected, pneumonia and torn muscle tissue." She said the last words in a whisper.

"He was raped?" Koenma asked.

"Repeatedly." Yukina whispered with a small sob and Botan gasped.

"Thank you, Yukina." Koenma said with a curt nod. "We will leave you to finish healing him."

The koorime nodded mutely and set to work on Kurama while the other left the room.

"I'm going to take her down." Yusuke growled.

"You will not." Koenma said firmly. "The Architect is very powerful... powerful enough to reduce the King of Thieves to a body of blood and bruises."

"So we are to do nothing after everything our mate has been through!" Hiei yelled, glaring at the god.

Koenma glared back. "Yes." He said evenly but then sighed and softened his features, looking from Hiei to Yusuke's frustrated faces. "I apologise for your mate's condition but threatening the Architect is an incitement for war... she has many, many allies and they will not hesitate to crush us... we need the element of surprise on our side; she will surly gather forces knowing that you will seek revenge for your mate... it's prudent to wait."

"Until she gathers even more forces?" Kuwabara said. "But Koenma-" He started again but he was silenced with a raised hand.

"That's that." Koenma said. "I will not have hundreds of innocent people dying for-" He stopped but Hiei finished his sentence.

"Dying in the name of one person." The fire demon said.

The hall was deathly silent and Koenma looked down, ashamed of his choice of words. "Well... yes." He said. "I'm sorry." With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

Yusuke gave a frustrated howl and punched a neat hole in the stone wall.

"Save your strength, Yusuke." Hiei said. "We're going after her."

"No." Botan said. "You won't last long."

"But-" Kuwabara tried to say.

"Listen to me; Kurama was careless, that's how she got him... if you go there, she be waiting for you... she will trap you and treat you just as she treated Kurama... maybe even worse."

"We can take care of ourselves." Yusuke growled.

Hiei spoke urgently. "Wait Yusuke, Botan is right." At the Mazoku's widened eyes, he continued. "Kurama has never been easy to trick... if she could get to a 1000 plus year old kitsune, then she can surly get to us... will get revenge but we need a plan."

Botan nodded with a small smile. "Besides, Kurama needs you now more than ever."

Yusuke stared at all of them, confused that nobody was willing to get revenge, hurt that nobody was willing to get revenge and most of all angry that nobody was willing to get revenge _because_ trying one now will be foolish.

"Fine." The tall brunet said. "We'll wait for Kurama to get better."

As if on cue, Yukina came out of the room. "I've healed all that I can find, when he wakes up, he will be able to tell me where else hurts."

Yusuke nodded and entered the room, Hiei gave her a grateful smile and followed while Kuwabara led his wife away and back home, giving the three lovers some privacy.

Yusuke sat beside Kurama and rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb on the red head's hand while Hiei sat beside Yusuke planning, strategizing and practically salivating at the chance to rip the Architect apart.

_**A/N: **__that's chapter 1 (it's also on my livejournal account- you can find the link on my profile); tell me if you like it... I don't want to waste my time writing if no one is going to read it... in other words, review!_


	2. Discovery

I forgot to add this last time... General Disclaimer (don't expect me to post another): I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the image. I do not make a profit from these writings.

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review...

CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERY

_Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei sat together, hands linked, on a cliff, looking over the beautiful landscape that no one would have believed was the dangerous Makai. Kuwabara and Yukina sat not far away, snuggling closely, while Botan, Shizuru and Keiko chattered loudly about something to do with shoes. _

_They had just finished attending Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding; the new couple wanted a quiet place with just their friends after the big reception and Kurama had suggested coming to this spot for its romantic, panoramic view._

"_It is a shame." Kurama said. "How much a filthy place such as the Makai can be transformed into something so ethereal."_

_Yusuke nodded and glanced at the large moon up ahead. "Yeah, it's not so bad when you take the time to look." He then looked at Kurama and smiled. "However, this wouldn't be beautiful without you."_

_Kurama gave a dazzling smile and kissed Yusuke gently on the lips, showing his appreciation._

"_Don't compliment him, Yusuke." Hiei scoffed. "It will only build up his ego... and it is immense already, being a kitsune."_

_Kurama pouted. "Hiei, you wound me."_

_The fire demon gave a sly grin. "Not yet." He said and then suddenly pulled Kurama into a hard, demanding kiss, causing the red head to groan; it grew louder as Yusuke rained kisses on his smooth, pale neck. "Nevertheless," Hiei continued as he pulled away. "You are most beautiful." _

"_I love you." Kurama whispered and placed a small kiss on Hiei's lips before turning to Yusuke. "I love you both."_

_Hiei hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "I love you too." He said to Kurama and then looked at Yusuke and smiled, his eyes holding nothing but love for him._

_Yusuke smiled brightly as he tucked a long, fiery lock behind a pale ear; he could not believe they he had the two most beautiful and skilled demons in the world. "As do I." He whispered. _

**YYH**

Yusuke's eyes snapped open; the dream never allowed him to forget that day. That had been three years ago, the day his world fell apart. He felt a small, warm body snoring next to him and he smiled; he had not wanted to leave Kurama but Hiei had insisted that he needed sleep. Yusuke finally agreed only if the fire demon would stay with him until he fell asleep; and he did, however, Hiei seemed to have fallen asleep as well. Yusuke slowly slid out of Hiei's hold on his waist, trying not to rouse him; he placed a kiss on the covered Jagan before he left to check on Kurama.

The redhead was fast asleep under the heavy blanket; his hair looked a bit brighter but other than that, there was no change; he still looked too thin and too pale for his liking. The tall brunet lingered by the door a little longer before he left for the kitchen he had built for just himself and his lovers, nodding to Yukina as she passed by to check on Kurama.

It has been a week since they found Kurama and he has been asleep throughout; Yukina said it was normal and checked on him regularly but Yusuke had a sinking feeling in his stomach, like their troubles was far from over. He brushed it off, thinking it was the inevitable_ talk_ he was going to have with the Architect but he knew it was deeper.

Yusuke could not help but feel it was his fault; he did not pay enough that day, he was careless and stupid to not have seen it coming._ I mean, who in their right mind would challenge an S class demon to a fight if they were'nt-_

A pair of arms around his waist brought him out of his reverie and he sighed when Hiei's warm scent made him relax a little. "I thought you were asleep." He said.

"And I thought coffee and apple juice don't mix." Hiei replied.

"What? Shit!" Yusuke jumped and groaned at the ruined mess in his cup when he realised it was not milk he grabbed out of the fridge. "Sorry, I've just been distracted lately."

Hiei nuzzled his neck and asked, "Is it because of Kurama?"

Yusuke nodded. "I'm worried, Hiei." He turned to the fire demon. "What if we won't be the way we were before? Three years is a long time and... he's been through so much."

Hiei sighed and then gave a reassuring smile. "We got him back, Yusuke... it may take a while but soon he'll be back to normal... nothing will take him from us... and when we get our hands on that bitch, she'll regret even thinking of-"

A crash from outside the hall made both men to jump and another crash had them sprinting out of the kitchen, towards its source. The noise increased as they ran down the corridor and soon it was accompanied by some shouting.

Yusuke and Hiei found themselves in Kurama's room; the blanket seems to have been flung across the empty bed in haste, the lamps on either side of the bed were broken and Yukina was on her knees pleading with someone who, apparently, was in the small space between the wardrobe and the east wall.

"Yukina?" Yusuke said, confused.

Troubled crimson eyes snapped to the men at the door. "Thank goodness." She breathed. "He woke and just panicked... I'm trying to calm him down but he won't listen."

Yusuke quickly walked to where she kneeled and swatted down. "Kurama?" He heard a whimper and a shuffle of clothing like movement. "Kurama, it's Yusuke." He leaned in to get a better look and was saddened by the sight; Kurama had his slander hands wrapped around his long legs, pulling them close to his body to accommodate the tiny space, he was shivering feverishly as tears ran from the tiny sliver of green.

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Close the windows, it's too bright for him." Hiei obeyed and Yusuke continued to talk to the red head. "Kurama, come out please... you're safe."

Kurama shook his head furiously. "Trick... don't listen... tricks and lies... names... wait..." He murmured so lowly, that it was only a few words they could make out.

"Kurama, I swear it's not a trick." Yusuke said, he stretched out his hand towards Kurama. "Come out of there... I won't harm you." Another shake of Kurama's head. "Please, baby you're safe." He put his hand closer to the frightened man but then a loud cry made him pull it away, shocked.

"Please, let me go... I won't tell anyone... don't hurt me... I just... please, I want to go home..." Kurama murmured the words again and again quickly, any faster and no one would have been able to understand the gushed words.

"You're home." Yusuke said, tearing up a bit at the red head's distress. "We won't hurt you... you're home."

The redhead gave a look that may be identical to that of a child who just realised the tooth fairy did not exist. He started a pained litany of "No." and sobbed into his knees.

"Kurama please..." he reached for the redhead again but Hiei stopped him and pulled him away, out of the room and into the hall. "Let me go... he needs me." The Mazoku struggled in Hiei's firm grip on his arm.

"Yusuke, calm down." Hiei said, obviously distressed as well. "We need to contact Koenma... we need to think-"

"What's there to think about!" Yusuke pulled his arm roughly out of Hiei's hold. "Our mate is scared of us! He thinks we're going to hurt him!" Yusuke yelled. "What the fuck is there to think about... he was tortured and now he's afraid we're going to do the same!" After a few moments of heavy breathing and staring, Yusuke slid down the wall and pulled on his hair. "Christ, he didn't even recognise me... hell, I don't even know if he recognised his own name... Oh gods, Kurama..." His voice broke at the last word and he wept as Hiei wrapped a comforting arm around Yusuke, his heart breaking as well.

**YYH**

**Three hours later...**

Yusuke and Hiei waited for news from Yukina in their private lounge; they had tried to talk to Kurama again but the redhead was too distraught to even listen to them. They had also called Koenma and told him about Kurama's case; he was surprised and a bit confused but had promised to get back to them.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara called from the door. "Yukina called and told me what happened... has Kurama really-"

"Yes." Hiei snapped. "He can't recognise us... he's afraid of us... Yukina is trying to find out what's wrong... so is Koenma."

The tall orange haired man sighed and stepped into the lounge. "Man." He breathed and sat on the armchair opposite the two lovers; he could not believe that one of their strongest could be so broken.

After a few minutes, Yukina walked in suddenly and they all stood up, looking at her expectantly. "He still won't talk to me... he didn't react when I called your names or his mother's..." The men bristled with disappointment. "However, he accepted a blanket from me... so there's a chance he can learn to trust us... he's asleep now but not on the bed... he won't move."

Yusuke, although frustrated, was a bit relieved at the news and breathe, "Thank Inari... it's a start." while Kuwabara just smiled proudly at his wife.

Hiei nodded, his shoulder slopped a bit in relieve as well. "We need to get him out of there."

"I'm working on it." Yukina said with a nod. "It may take a while though... gods, he's so scared that-"

All of a sudden, a loud buzz filled the castle. "Intruder." Yusuke said. "Kuwabara, Yukina stay with Kurama."

The couple nodded and they all ran out of the lounge. Hiei and Yusuke stayed at the mouth of the hallway; Hiei with his katana out and Yusuke with his fists clenched, both their reiki rising. They knew they would face the Architect but they did not think she would come so soon.

They both stood patiently and waited; they got into position as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Yusuke formed his hand into his trademarked makeshift gun while Hiei lit his katana with his dark flame; they were prepared to attack once the figure made itself known but then they stopped. Yusuke's jaw dropped as well as his hand and Hiei just stared, his flame dying.

They were looking at a beautiful kitsune who stood over seven feet tall; he had supple fair skin with long hair like spun threads of silver; amber eyes that usually contained a malicious, arrogant gleam now were filled with concern. A loose white robe was draped over his slender, lithe physique and a long, glossy silver tail grew nearly to his heels, while a silvery pair of furry ears twitched atop his head, alert to the smallest of sounds around him.

"Where is he?" He asked urgently in a smooth baritone.

Yusuke continued to stare and Hiei pointed behind him while Youko gave them a nod and sprinted around the pair.

"Did we just see-" Yusuke started.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"Are we-"

"No."

"So he's really-"

"Yes."

"Will you stop doing-"

"Sorry."

Soon a cacophony of footsteps echoed through the hall. "Don't let him get away!" A guard yelled.

"I'll handle them." Hiei said. "Go be with Kurama."

Yusuke nodded. "Hurry." He said and ran to catch up with the kitsune.

The Mazoku entered Kurama's room just moments after Youko; Kuwabara and Yukina's eyes widened understandably and got into a fighting position but a shake from Yusuke and they settled down, their eyes widening even more.

Youko quickly walked towards the whimpering coming from the tiny space and kneeled in front of the opening. "Shuichi." He said gently and the whimpering stopped; the kitsune ignored the widened eyes and gasps from their audience.

The redhead, Shuichi, looked up. "Youko?" He said uncertainly and then shook his head. "No... trick... not again... don't listen..." Shuichi began to mumble again.

"No, it's really me." He said calmly as Hiei joined them. "Give me your hand, I'll show you." Shuichi shook his head stubbornly and moved deeper into the space. "Please, we won't harm you." Another shake of his head. "I'm sorry then." Youko sighed and reached for the redhead.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Shuichi screamed but the hand closer; the redhead kicked and hit the approaching hand but that just resulted in his arm being grabbed and soon he was being pulled out of the space. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

Yusuke could not take the screaming; he moved to stop the kitsune, so did Kuwabara but they were halted by Hiei and Yukina respectively. Shuichi was finally out of the space; he was clad in only his light green pyjamas and the blanket Yukina had given him. Shuichi pounded on the hand on his arm but his attempts were feeble and he was easily overpowered by the kitsune.

"Shuichi, please calm down." Youko said as he held both wrists in one hand; Shuichi continued to struggle but suddenly stopped when Youko's finger traced some invisible writing on the redhead's inner arm.

Shuichi's breathing got deeper with shock. "Youko." He breathed, looking up with widened eyes.

The kitsune smiled and released the wrists. "Yes, kit." He said, cupping the redhead's cheek. "It's me."

Shuichi tentatively touched the hand on his cheek. "You came." He started to weep.

"I told you I would." Youko said. Shuichi broke into full-fledged sobbing and he buried his face in the chest in front of him; Youko rubbed the shaking back and whispered comforting words. "You're safe... you won't be harmed again."

**YYH**

Yusuke closed the communicator and turned to the others in the lounge. "Koenma says Kura-uh- Shuichi can't remember us because he and Youko have been separated."

Kuwabara frowned. "I thought that was impossible." He said. "Their souls are supposed to be merged." The orange-haired man continued. "Right?"

Yusuke frowned and shrugged. "Well somehow the Architect found a way to un-merge them... for a moment, I thought he was an imposter."

"Hn. At least something good came out of this." Hiei said.

Yusuke turned to the fire demon. "How can you say that!" The Mazoku yelled. "We don't know how Youko is going to react! He could just kill us all... he has the power to-"

"Listen Yusuke!" Hiei snapped and the tall brunet obeyed with a glare. "If the kitsune wanted to kill us, he would have done so in the hall and we would have been too shocked to act... Youko now has what he always wanted... what he has always dreamed of but could never have."

"Freedom." Kuwabara breathed.

"Yes... and with freedom, comes power." Hiei said with a nod. "Now he can do what he wants without putting Shuichi in danger... but before we jump to conclusions..." He gave Yusuke a meaningful stare. "...we should talk to Youko."

**Meanwhile...**

Said kitsune was on the bed, holding Shuichi as Yukina looked him over properly. "Well," she said. "He has a slight cold... is there any else Shuichi?"

The redhead shook his head.

"Don't lie, Shuichi." Youko reprimanded softly. "You can tell her... she'll help."

Yukina looked between the two, confused; what could she have missed?

"My eyes." Shuichi said shyly, his voice low from his cold and shouting. "I can't see properly."

Yukina drew closer and reached out to examine his eyes but the redhead drew away. "I just want to see, Shuichi."

"You can trust her." Youko said, his eyes liquid gold as he rubbed the redhead's back. "I've got you."

Shuichi nodded slowly and Yukina gently touched his temple but not without him stiffening. "Hm... it's nothing serious; the cones haven't been exposed to much light... it may heal but to be safe, I would like to try and correct it."

Shuichi seemed hesitant.

"Don't you want to see my face?" Youko asked, smiling warmly. "I know I want to see those beautiful eyes sparkle."

The redhead blushed and buried his head in the chest, embarrassed, which in turn caused both demons to laugh a little. "Okay." Shuichi said; he braced himself as Yukina placed her hands over his lids and then he could feel a cooling sensation deep in his retina.

After a few moments, Yukina pulled back and smiled. "Alright, try and open your eyes... slowly." She added when the red head open his eyes too fast and flinched.

Shuichi took a deep breath and slowly pried open his eyes; he took his time, getting used to the brightness, soon both eyes were wide open and he could not stop looking around.

"Well?" Yukina asked. "Are they alright?"

Shuichi's gaze landed on the tiny ice apparition; he was taken aback by the kindness he could see in her eyes and smile, after years of torture and seclusion, the blue-haired girl made him feel like he had made a discovery that could change life as he knew it.

Shuichi smiled at her. "Thank you." He said.

"You're very welcome, Kurama." She said and then slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry, Shuichi... it's just that... the smile-"

"It's alright, Yukina." Youko said, catching both Shuichi's and Yukina's attention. "Don't blame yourself, you're not used to it yet."

Yukina smiled in appreciation and nodded. "I'll just leave you to rest." She got up and reached to squeeze Shuichi's hand but he withdrew it, making the light in her eyes die a little.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said, guilty; she has been so kind to him and yet he could not return the favour. "I just need time."

Yukina nodded again. "I understand." She then looked up to the kitsune and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Youko."

Youko smiled sweetly. "Good to be back." He replied.

With another smile towards Shuichi and a small wave, the ice apparition was gone.

"She's nice." Shuichi suddenly said, looking longingly at the door.

"She is." Youko said. "Don't tell me you miss her already."

Shuichi shook his head and looked up. "It's just that..." He trailed off and stared at the kitsune. "You're more beautiful in the light."

Youko scoffed. "If you think that, wait till you see me in the moonlight... I'm stunning." Shuichi laughed at that and started at the sound; that was his first laugh since... since he could remember. "You should laugh more often." The kitsune said. "It's soothing... like bells."

"Bells?" Shuichi echoed, confused.

"Oh right... haven't heard one in a while." Youko realised. "I'll take you to Genkai's temple one-"

A knock at the door interrupted him and both individuals looked on as Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara walked into the room.

"Comrades." Youko said with a charming smile. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." Hiei said with a nod while Yusuke kept his eyes on Shuichi, making the red head bury himself deeper into Youko's chest, as if wanting to disappear.

"Yusuke, please stop scaring Shuichi." Youko said in a clipped tone.

Kuwabara nudged the Mazoku. "It's good to- uh- see you again, Youko." He said with a tight smile.

"Oh Kazuya, I thought you were terrified of me." The kitsune said slyly and gave a wily smile, causing the orange haired man to gulp.

"We need to talk." Hiei said. Shuichi's hold on Youko's tunic tightened, silently telling him not to leave him.

Youko just stared. "And we will... but Shuichi needs to rest... as do I."

Yusuke was about to protest but Hiei suddenly gripped his arm and squeezed hard, silencing him. "Of course." The fire demon said; he pulled Yusuke with him out the door and Kuwabara gave a hesitant wave as he closed the door.

The kitsune let go of the breath he did not realise he was holding. "Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, sensing the demon's uneasiness.

"Yes kit." Youko said, looking down and giving the man a charming smile. "I was just thinking... now go to sleep; I won't leave, I promise."

As if on cue, Shuichi yawned and nodded. "Kay." He burrowed into the firm chest. "Who is Kurama?" He asked sleepily.

"Not now... sleep." The kitsune said.

Soon the red head was fast asleep on his chest, leaving the kitsune alone to think about how he would rebuild his relationship with his lovers.

_**A/N:**__ expect more fluffiness and OOCness in future chapters... review! _


	3. Revelation

_Ahh finally!... sorry if I came off as curt in last chapters but I haven't been feeling too well and I just wanted to post the chapters and rest... I'll be friendlier in the future... I hope *crosses fingers*... sorry this chapter came up late, I was really too lazy to finish it on time..._ _to those who wished me luck in Amnesia and a Love Triangle (if you're reading this), I did really well in my exams... thank you for your prayers... hope you enjoy this one..._

Thank you **twilightserius **for your review... please continue...

CHAPTER 3: REVELATION

"_I can't wait for mother to know." Kurama said, looking out at the landscape below the ledge he sat on. "I'm sure she'll be happy."_

_Yukina and her new husband, sat a bit away- oblivious to all around them except each other, while sitting on either side of the redhead was Yusuke and Hiei; they smiled nervously thinking about how Shiori will react knowing that not only was her son gay but he was in a relationship with two men._

"_Do we have to do it tomorrow?" Hiei gave an uncharacteristic whine._

"_Yes." Kurama said in a tone that was final. "We've put it off for too long."_

_Keiko came up to the trio. "Guys, Shizuru, Botan and I are gonna hit the hay." She said, pointing in Botan and Shizuru's general direction._

"_Of course... I hope you have sweet dreams, Keiko." Kurama said warmly, staring intensely at her. The girl blushed a little at the kitsune's sultry tone and nodded before she ran off with the other girls._

_Yusuke sighed and Hiei chuckled. "You didn't have to do that, Kurama." The tall brunet said._

"_Do what?" The redhead asked innocently._

"_You know..." Yusuke said, gesturing to the direction the girls disappeared in. "Mess with Keiko."_

_Kurama pouted. "I'm not messing with her, Yusuke." He said. "I merely stated __**silently **__that she has no chance with you."_

"_By making her blush?" Hiei asked, amused._

_The redhead nodded. "That way she can see that she will never measure up to me." He said triumphantly. _

_Hiei scoffed. "Baka kitsune." He murmured._

"_What!" Kurama protested. "Surly you've seen how she flirts with Yusuke."_

_Yusuke sighed again. "She just thanked me for buying her a drink the other day."_

_Kurama frowned. "She didn't have to place her hand on your arm, did she?" He growled._

"_Jealousy does not become you, Kurama." Hiei said with a smirk._

"_I prefer the term possessiveness... kitsunes are __**never**__ jealous." Kurama said lowly. "Nobody comes between us when I'm still alive and kicking." He declared, his eyes suddenly specked with gold._

**YYH**

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly as he woke from the dream; _Nobody comes between us... _Kurama's words still echoed in his head. He sighed- if only he could go back in time and warn them.

He felt around the bed and frowned when he noticed that Hiei was missing; the tall brunet groaned and got out of bed. _First, I'll find Hiei._ Yusuke thought to himself. _Then demand answers from Youko..._ His stomach growled... _right after I eat something._

The tall brunet made his way sleepily to his private kitchen and conjured up a bowl of cereal, as he turned to lean against the counter and eat, Youko was at the door, looking pensively at him.

"Yusuke." The kitsune greeted with a nod.

"Youko." Yusuke replied, all of a sudden not feeling very hungry.

"We've been waiting for you to awaken... you must have been really tired from all that happened yesterday."

Yusuke shrugged and stuffed a spoonful of sugared flakes and milk into his mouth. "Well, its not every day you find your lover missing, tortured, raped and recently, have had his soul separated." He said dryly and put his bowl down, his appetite leaving him completely.

When he looked back up, the silver kitsune was suddenly standing in front of him. "You should eat, Yusuke." Youko said with an unexpected warmth that startled Yusuke. "You can't starve yourself." He reached out slowly, aware that the Mazoku's eyes followed his movements, and gently touched Yusuke's cheek.

"Youko?" The tall brunet said doubtful as his hand involuntarily rubbed the hand on his face; the kitsune was rarely affectionate with anyone.

Youko breathed out a sigh that Yusuke deduced as relief. "I've missed you so much." He whispered.

Yusuke gave a relieved smile and gave a tender kiss to the hand on his cheek. _At least Youko still remembers us... well, I hope he does._ "Hiei?" The tall brunet asked.

Youko nodded. "I remember both of you." He assured. "Come, our firefly is waiting for us." His hand left Yusuke's cheek and slid down to capture his hand but not before picking up the brunet's abandoned meal and thrusting it to its owner.

Yusuke allowed himself to be led through the hall and into his private lounge where Hiei was currently reclining on the long couch. The fire demon, however, sat up slowly and smiled at Yusuke when they entered.

"Did you sleep well, koi?" Hiei asked and placed a small kiss on Yusuke's lips as he sat down.

"Can't complain." Yusuke said; he took another spoonful of cereal, slurping up the milk from the utensil.

Hiei and Youko almost groaned in appreciation but then the fire demon looked to the kitsune. "Start talking." He said curtly, almost growling. Yusuke started at Hiei's tone, _Guess he's been waiting for a while._ However, Youko nodded and launched himself into his narration.

***FLASHBACK***

_Kurama struggled with the large demons that held him on either side; he was clad in a tattered, green tunic he had donned for Yukina's wedding and still weak from the Architect's attack. What's more, with his youki so low, he could not call upon any of his plants for help- it would not have helped anyways, seeing that they meticulously picked out all the seeds from his red locks._

"_Kurama." A sultry purr that resounded around the redhead caused him to stop struggling and look up. "Why so difficult?" The voice was definitely feminine and laced with mirth._

_The redhead glared, looking around for the source of the voice but found none. "What do you want from me!" he yelled._

_The voice tsk-ed. "Oh Kurama." Said kitsune could imagine the owner of the voice pouting. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to yell?"_

"_Bastard." The redhead growled, earning a laugh from the voice and the demons holding him. "Why hide yourself?" He asked. "I've already seen your face... unless you're actually uglier than you appear." That remark earned him a painful slap from the demon on his right. _

"_Manners, Kurama." The female voice chided lightly. "You are quite beautiful... don't let your tongue ruin that stunning face... I shall reveal myself to you when you are deemed worthy."_

_The redhead spat out some blood and groaned at the headache his smart mouth had warranted him. "What do you want?" He asked again, softer this time._

"_That's better." The voice praised. "To answer your question: power." _

_Kurama scoffed. "What makes you think I can give you power?"_

"_Because you have all I need to make my plans complete."_

"_What?"_

_The voice was silently for a moment before it said, "Youko."_

_Kurama frowned. "I __**am**__ Youko."_

"_No." The voice hissed. "You're just a vessel... and when my work is complete, that glorious creature shall be free of you to rule at my side."_

_Kurama smirked and rolled his eyes- __**this definitely crosses the line of psycho fan girls**__, he thought. "And what makes you think I- or Youko- will help a low life leech like you." This time, the demon on his left squeezed his arm tightly, causing the redhead to yelp in pain and blood to ooze out of the wound._

"_You will do well to hold your tongue." The voice reprimanded. "Or I shall deepen that wound for you."_

_Kurama grunted in pain. "Even if you try, you can only speak to Youko on a full moon... unless to have a Fruit of Past Lives potion to force feed me..." The redhead growled._

"_Oh but I have something much... __**permanent**__ than a potion." The voice boasted. _

"_What?" Kurama asked._

_The voice laughed. "Inquisitive fox, it's a surprise..." The voice said in a singsong manner. "You'll see it when it's finished... it won't be too long, just a few touches here and there._

"_Till then, please make yourself comfortable in the dungeons." At that, the demons began to drag Kurama away._

"_Let me go!" Kurama yelled and kicked but another squeeze stopped him immediately. "When I get out of here-"_

"_You can't." The voice said matter-of-factly, interrupting the redhead. "This castle is in the deepest regions of the Makai... it will take years before even Koenma finds you... talk less of the cute boyfriends you left behind... Aww, don't fret my pretty; I'm sure they miss you..." She added when the redhead winced a bit._

"_I __**will**__ escape you." Kurama smirked. "They don't call me the King of Thieves for nothing."_

"_And they don't call me the Architect without reason either." The voice sounded smug._

"I was in the dungeon for weeks... maybe even months... I tried to heal myself so I can escape but my youki was still so low... after investigating, I realised that the cell I was kept in was warded, keeping my powers at bay." Youko paused and looked up; Yusuke and Hiei were sitting at the edge of their seat, waiting for the kitsune to continue.

Youko sighed and carried on. "Then the day finally came when she needed my... _assistance_."

_Kurama allowed himself to be dragged through the cold, stony hall; he was weak from hunger and the infected wound on his left arm, which he had shredded a piece of his tunic to bandage. The demon that had dragged him pushed Kurama into a room and immediately, he was in the grasps of another demon; the demons Kurama had come across during his imprisonment were too numerous to even bother to learn their specificities anymore._

"_Kurama." The female voice sang again. "So nice of you to join us."_

"_Like a have a fucking choice." Kurama usually refrained from using crude vernacular but he was too irritable to care. _

"_Don't." The voice said when an Inu stepped forward to slap the redhead. "Don't touch him... yet. Besides, manners will be the least of his problems when we're done." _

_The demons in the room laughed._

_Kurama did not like the sound of that. "What do you want now, bitch?" He growled._

"_Why, I wanted to show you your surprise." The voice said. "Tetsu." It called and the Inu walked towards the right and for the first time, Kurama noticed a white cloth that seemed to cover something big. _

_The dog demon pulled off the cloth, revealing what Kurama deduced it was some kind of machine. It was a simple design; there were three clear tubes- each big enough to fit a full grown Oni- that snaked down from an overhead motor that held them in place, one tube was in the middle and the others were on the farthest left and right of the contraption. However, the tubes were linked together by a smaller, less opaque tube that ran horizontally, almost close to the motor._

"_What am I supposed to do with... whatever this is?" Kurama said, frowning curiously at the machine. _

"_Watch." The voice purr and at that, Kurama was being dragged towards the machine._

"_Wait!" He yelled and struggled but his attempts were feeble. "Stop!" _

_The Oni holding him did not listen; Kurama was thrown into the middle tube and the door was sealed before he could even stand up. The Inu, Tetsu, smirked as he revealed a huge motherboard of controls; buttons, levers and lights blinked in the background, making it look more complex than it actually is._

"_Tetsu, start the splitting." The voice commanded._

_The Inu purred; he pressed a few buttons and turned a key before pulling on a lever._

_Kurama started when smoke began to ooze from the pipe ahead; he covered his nose and banged on the door, asking to be let out while coughing in between. Soon the thick vapour enveloped him until only a gleam of blood-red hair could be seen, then nothing could be seen at all._

***END FLASHBACK***

"I don't remember what happened after that..." Youko trailed off and looked at his lovers sadly. "I think I must have passed out because, when I woke... Shuichi was right beside me.

"True to her word, the Architect made herself known to me... she wanted me to be her king in a new world order crap she blabbered about." The kitsune scoffed.

"What was the plan?" Hiei asked the same time Yusuke said, "New world order?"

"It is quite an ingenious plan actually." Youko leaned back against his chair. "She wanted to make an army... not just any army; a beautiful, smart and powerful fighting machine."

Yusuke scratched his head. "What?"

Youko sighed and explained. "She said and I quote, 'I want an army just as powerful as the both of us... and not just powerful, beautiful'."

Yusuke smirked. "She's not all that."

"On the contrary Yusuke," Youko said. "I was quite infatuated by her true form... she wanted someone equally beautiful and powerful at her side."

"So she kidnapped you- Kurama." Hiei amended quickly.

The kitsune nodded. "She has been watching Kurama since the Dark Tournament... studying his skills, mannerisms, habits, hobbies... everything."

"She has been stalking Kurama... us... for four years!" Yusuke cried incredulously. "How could we have missed that?"

"Obviously, she's quite skilled and determined to get what she wants." Hiei said, frowning; he hated the fact that he had been watched without his knowledge.

"And how will she make an army?" Yusuke asked. "All she did was separate you." He gestured to the kitsune.

Hiei scowled. "Didn't you hear? She wanted the army to be just like Kurama."

It took him a while but Yusuke finally got it. "She took your DNA." He stated.

Youko nodded. "Our hair to be exact." He said. "She had to separate us to get the hair's properties in their true forms... we were going to be her endless hair bank."

"Until you escaped." Hiei said and Youko nodded. "Without Shuichi." The kitsune froze and lowered his head. "You left him there to rot." The fire demon growled.

"I didn't." Youko protested. "I was too weak to escape with him... I was going to go back for him."

"You could have come to us, baka!" Hiei cried. "You let your pride hurt Shuichi."

Youko glared. "I didn't need your help... besides, if I wanted your help, I was in unknown, uncharted lands- there was no way I could find you."

"But you did." Hiei challenged.

"After a week of endless running and direction seeking." The kitsune growled. "Nevertheless, I could do it on my-"

"Apparently not." Hiei snarled, interrupting the silver fox. "If you could, it would not have taken you three years to do what we did in an hour... god damn it; he got raped and tortured because of your stupidity!"

"Hiei-"

"Save it." The fire demon was gone in a black blur, leaving the kitsune and the Mazoku alone.

Silence and tension stretched between both individuals in the room.

"Yusuke say something." Youko prompted when he could not take the silence anymore.

Yusuke blinked. "What do you want me to say?" He asked rhetorically. "I forgive you? I love you? It wasn't your fault?" His voice rose with every question. "The only thing I can say is that you fucked up so royally, I'm sure even the Queen of England has prostate cancer!"

"Yusuke, I swear I was going to go back for him." Youko said, he went and kneeled down in front of the brunet. "It was hard to penetrate her defences-"

"Then why didn't you ask for help!" Yusuke yelled, standing up suddenly.

The kitsune stood as well and backed away. "Because, I... I..."

Yusuke scoffed. "Do me a favour and don't come near me." He started to walk away but then he paused and added. "Not for a while."

Youko blinked and then sent a small smile towards the Mazoku's retreating back.

**YYH**

**Meanwhile...**

Yukina sighed and Shuichi jumped when they heard shouting. "Hiei is angry at Youko." She said.

Shuichi was sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his leg while Yukina gently brushed his damp hair; Yukina had healed every wound on his body and she makes sure Shuichi has a good night sleep with three square meals every day. As a result, the redhead looked much better; his hair was much brighter and yes, he was still skin and bones but Yukina predicted that at this rate, he will be physically recovered.

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"Because of Kurama." The ice apparition said, sniffing a little to keep the tears at bay.

"Who's Kurama?" Shuichi turned to look at her. "You used that name yesterday." He said matter-of-factly.

Yukina smiled sadly at him. "He's Yusuke and Hiei's lover." She said, pulling gently on a stubborn knot in Shuichi's red locks. "He was kidnapped three years ago."

"And?" Shuichi prompted when she stopped. "Is that it? Why did you call me Kurama?"

Yukina shook her head and set the brush down. "It's not my place to tell." Before the redhead could protest, Yusuke walked into the room. "Oh Yusuke, how are you?" The koorime smiled sweetly at the newcomer.

Yusuke took his eyes off Shuichi long enough to smile at Yukina and say, "I'm fine... it's just that..." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "... we just heard some disturbing news that's all..."

Yukina smiled at the brunet in understanding. "All things happen for a reason, Yusuke... don't lose hope."

Yusuke nodded in appreciation for the supportive words and then turned back to Shuichi who was curiously looking at him. "Hey, Shuichi." He greeted. "Do you know who I am?"

Shuichi nodded a little. "Yes." Yukina and Yusuke's eyes widened, their hopes building. "Yukina called you Yusuke." His audience's hopes shattered.

"Um... yeah." Yusuke said, shifting awkwardly. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Two." Shuichi said.

"Sorry?" Yusuke asked with a frown.

"You have two names."

"Yes." The brunet moved closer to the bed and Shuichi shifted away, causing Yusuke to stop in his tracks. "Urameshi is my last name."

Shuichi frowned. "What is my last name?"

"Minamino." Yukina chimed from behind him.

"Shuichi Minamino." The redhead said, rolling his full name on his tongue, trying out the words.

"Yes." Yusuke said and Shuichi gave a small smile of achievement.

Yukina stood up. "Shuichi, I'll be back in a moment." She said. "Don't worry, Yusuke will take care of you."

The redhead's smile faded and his gave a small nod; he did not want her to leave him, he did not know the brunet enough to trust him but he knew she had a life outside of him.

Once alone, Yusuke took the seat beside Shuichi's bed. "So..." He started awkwardly. "You look better."

Shuichi smiled a bit and nodded. "I have Yukina to thank for that." He wrapped his arms tighter around his knees, aware that Yusuke was watching him closely. "I'm sorry about my behaviour from the first time we met." His face turned pink and he looked away.

Yusuke smiled at the beautiful sight; he would have given anything to touch Shuichi's face as he once did with Kurama. "It was nothing; you were scared and confused."

Shuichi bit his lower lip, embarrassed but nodded. "Where is Youko; he said he wanted to speak to you and..." He trailed off.

"Hiei." Yusuke supplied.

Shuichi nodded and looked up to the brunet. "Were you talking about Kurama?"

Yusuke's eyes saddened suddenly. "Yes." He said.

The redhead noticed the sudden change in demeanour from nervous to gloomy. "Is it the 'disturbing news' you told Yukina about?" Yusuke ran a hand through his hair again. "You don't have to tell me." The redhead said quickly.

"No, no... it's no worry." Yusuke reassured. "Kurama is... no longer with us." That was true; no matter how complex the situation is, Yusuke knew he had to come to the fact that Kurama was gone and Shuichi and Youko are in his place.

Shuichi looked away. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "I did not wish to pry."

"It's okay." Yusuke mumbled.

Shuichi bit his lower lip again, this time unsure of what to say. "Yukina told me you were lovers."

"Mates." Yusuke stated. "We were going to tell his mother about us but..." His eyes prickled with unshed tears but soon enough, rebel rivulets ran down his cheeks.

Shuichi frowned at the sight and turned to face him fully; he reached out his hand and Yusuke sat absolutely still as the redhead hesitantly placed a hand on his and squeezed gently. He withdrew his hand almost immediately and said, "I'm sure he loved you very much." He looked into Yusuke's eyes and gave a nervous smile.

Yusuke was lost in those viridian depts; he could see an unfamiliar innocence in those eyes, so pure that it drew him in like a moth to a flame but even more than that, he saw a familiar glint of kindness that strongly resembled his lost mate's. Without his consent, Yusuke's lips were on Shuichi's but he was brought back to reality when the redhead swiftly moved away and wrapped himself again.

The brunet was shocked at himself. "Shuichi, I'm sorry." Yusuke got up. "I didn't mean to touch you... I just-"

The redhead shook his head furiously and Yusuke could see him tremble a bit. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "Did you just come in here to buy my pity?"

"No." Yusuke protested.

"Then why are you here?" Shuichi asked. "Are you here to take me like the others?"

"Shuichi-"

"You're welcome to degrade me; to use me and throw me away however you want." The redhead said bitterly and looked up at Yusuke. "But I must warn you that I am damaged goods." He spat.

"You're not damaged." Yusuke said warmly.

Shuichi's face suddenly softened and he blinked at the brunet. "You are a cruel and cowardly man to lie to my face like that." His eyes welled up and he started to weep, soon it turned into full-fledged sobbing and he buried his face in his knees.

Yusuke moved to comfort him but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder; Youko glared down at the Mazoku and climbed onto the bed before gently pulling the crying redhead towards him. Shuichi struggled a little but when he realised who it was, he clung onto the kitsune's tunic as the silver fox rocked him back and forth.

_**Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Yusuke.**_ Hiei's voice sounded clearly in the Mazoku's head. _**He is not Kurama... he is an ordinary ningen now... he needs time to heal.**_

Yusuke silently walked out of the room, angry, frustrated and slightly confused; he passed Yukina on the way and did not stop to acknowledge her smile. He walked briskly onto a vast balcony not far from his room; it was full of plants and was once Kurama's garden.

Yusuke gave a loud sigh and ran his hand through his hair for the third time. "If you keep that up, you'll lose your hair." A voice said from the tree that shaded the terrace.

"Hiei." Yusuke looked up to see the fire demon's crimson eyes stare down at him intently. "I saw Kurama." He said.

Hiei only blinked. "So did I."

_**A/N: **__I know; almost everyone here is a bit OOC and fluffiness runs rampant but I did warn you... I promise it'll be better in future chapters... well, better-ish..._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ from the 20__th__, this story will be on an unsystematic Christmas hiatus until January so I can spend the holidays with my family uninterrupted... I will try to put up the next chapter before or on the 20__th__ and I will also try to post a chapter before New Year but in case I don't make it, I would like to take the time to wish you all a Merry Christmas (or any other holiday you may be celebrating) and a Happy New Year.. don't forget to review... cheers!_


	4. Kit

_Hey, again... hope you all had a nice holiday... I know I did... and now I'm twice as fat as I was in November... hopefully they will shed off on their own... or maybe global warming will just make me sweat it off... God, I'm lazy... all the same, hope you enjoy this chap..._

I would like to thank **kittyfiction2008****, ****VixenOfTheWolves**** & EmeraldEyed **for their reviews... just for you, **kittyfiction2008** I will add Mpreg into one of the stories in this series... maybe even this one XD

**Last Chapter...**

"_Hiei." Yusuke looked up to see the fire demon's crimson eyes stare down at him intently. "I saw Kurama." He said._

_Hiei only blinked. "So did I."_

CHAPTER 4: KIT

**Later that night...**

Youko was furious; no one dared to stand in the kitsune's way as he looked for Yusuke. His senses lead him to the lounge and he stormed in, startling Yusuke and making Hiei glare.

"What the fuck did you do Yusuke?" Youko asked.

"How is he?" Yusuke asked, concerned as he rose to his feet.

The kitsune scoffed. "Shuichi has been too hysterical to even sleep; I had to drug him to calm him down." He said. "Does that answer your question?" The Mazoku looked down. "Now answer mine."

Yusuke twiddled his thumbs. "We were talking and..." He trailed off; both demons waited patiently for the Mazoku to finish. "I kissed him."

Before anyone could blink, Yusuke and Hiei were pinned to the walls by wild green vines.

"How dare you!" Youko screeched; he walked slowly towards the struggling brunet as if stalking a prey, while Hiei stayed calm and watched in silence. "How could you be so stupid?" The kitsune was now in front of Yusuke. "You knew what happened to him... and yet you could not think long enough to realise that doing that was a bad idea!"

Hiei sighed. "Calm yourself fox." He said.

"He hurt my kit!" Youko yelled not taking his eyes off Yusuke.

"I didn't mean to!" Yusuke defended. "I just did... he- he reminded me of us."

The kitsune frowned. "What?"

"We saw Kurama." Hiei said calmly. Youko seemed to freeze and he looked at Hiei. "In both of you."

Youko smirked. "Of course you saw Kurama." He said. "Without either of us, Kurama would cease to exist."

"What?" Yusuke asked with a frown. "I thought Kurama_ is_ Youko and Shuichi."

"No." Youko said, sitting down on the long couch. "Possibly... its just a theory."

"Get us down from here and explain." Hiei demanded.

Youko glared at the demon. "How about you stay on the wall while I continue my explanation... that way, I don't have to wonder if you're going to flit away like you so graciously did this morning."

Hiei scoffed and Yusuke gulped when he was fixed with a heated glare.

"Both the Architect and I have different theories on how I and Shuichi came to be Kurama; she thinks we were two souls living in harmony in one body... she believes Shuichi is nothing but a vessel and I was predominantly active, being stronger than a human... that would explain why Shuichi does not remember you.

"My theory is that my soul merged with Shuichi's, making one individual namely Kurama... if I didn't come in contact with Shuichi, there would be no Kurama and vice versa."

"Hn." Hiei hummed thoughtfully. "The Architect's theory sound more plausible..." He said unabashed. "But that doesn't explain why we saw Kurama in both of you."

Youko nodded. "That brings us to my second theory; I was predominantly active- like the Architect speculates- but was influenced by Shuichi... the Kurama you mated with was docile, sweet, submissive; traits that does not describe me at all... as days went by, Shuichi's personality was merging with mine gradually... with my knowledge and experience, and Shuichi's mild-mannered nature, Kurama was born."

"That would explain why you're now PMSing like a cold-hearted bitch." Yusuke murmured.

"I heard that Yusuke." Youko said. "And I _am_ a cold-hearted bitch... that how I've always been."

"Says the fox that was about to kill for a human." Hiei quipped.

"He not just a human! He's my kit!" Youko stood and glared. "He hurt my kit!" He repeated.

"He's not your kit." Hiei said.

"No! He's mine... I raised him." Youko was beginning to sound frantic.

"Shiori raised him." Yusuke said.

"Shiori raised _me_!" Youko yelled.

"Then you really aren't a cold-hearted bitch are you?" Hiei said with a smug smile as Youko blinked. "I thought so... face it, Youko- Shiori raised you well; if we were in a burning building right now, you would save everyone in it." The fire demon continued. "You're not cold-hearted; it's just the possessiveness talking now."

They all basked in awkward silence as Youko seemed to battle with different emotions; suddenly, Yusuke and Hiei were released from their bounds. "I just... don't want to see him like that again." Youko murmured lowly. "I let him down over and over for three years... I don't want it to happen again... I hate to see him hurt." The silver fox then cleared his throat and straightened his slouched shoulders, demeanour changing suddenly. "But we digress; the point is if any of you makes Shuichi cry again or touch him inappropriately, I will skin you alive- regardless of if you're my mate... He is not Kurama... that person is dead." With a glare to his lovers and a swish of his tail, he stormed out.

Yusuke stared forlornly at the door the kitsune walked out of, rubbing his wrists where the vines had bound him. "Perhaps we were too harsh last time."

Hiei scoffed. "Don't feel guilty, Yusuke." He said. "He should have tried harder to save Shuichi."

Yusuke nodded silently. "Yeah but like you said, if he were in a burning building right now, he would save everyone in it... since his rebirth as Kurama, Youko changed for the better... he's no longer the Legendary Bandit or King of Thieves." He reasoned. "Youko is strong and damn right possessive... something must have happened to disable him from saving Shuichi."

"You want to give him another chance to tell us what happened." Hiei stated matter of factly and Yusuke nodded. "Very well." The fire demon said hesitantly with a small nod, his curiosity wining over his previous anger. "However, this is the second time we have seen Kurama's humility as well as Youko's frigidness in a single passing- he will be confused with the conflicting emotions; we must allow the fox to cool down or we may be fed to his plants."

**YYH**

_Shuichi was being carried on a shoulder from the battle that commenced a few feet away from him; he pounded his hand on the creature's back and kicked his feet. One minute, he was waking up in the arms of the beautiful creature that introduced himself as Youko, another minute he was being dragged away as ugly beasts started attacking the silver fox._

"_Put me down!" He yelled. "Let me go!" The demon beneath ignored him and ran faster!_

"_Shuichi!" Youko's voice boomed. _

_Shuichi looked up. "Youko!" He yelled back._

"_I'll come back for you!" Youko promised. "I swear!"_

"_No!" Shuichi screamed but the ensanguined Youko was already jumping out of a window. "Don't leave me!"_

_A voice behind him cooed. "Aww don't worry baby." Shuichi was roughly placed on the ground and was turned to face the individual that talked. "Youko will come back for you... and then we'll crush him." Shuichi stared at the beautiful woman in fear; he deduced that she was the boss because the other demons did not dare look upon her. "But till then..." The woman walked forward and grabbed the redhead's jaw in a painful grip. "We'll just have some fun with you." She crashed her lips to his._

_Shuichi's eyes widened in confusion; he did not know what the beautiful woman was doing but he did not like it. He tried to move away from the woman but the Oni behind him held him still. Stubborn, he continued to struggle and protest but then the woman bit into his bottom lip, causing the redhead to freeze as he feared the soft bud would be torn off if he struggled._

_The woman pulled away with a laugh and licked his bottom lip. "You're very sweet and very pretty... almost more so than the kitsune." She said in a cloying voice. "I wonder how it would feel like to take you like a bitch... I'm sure your boyfriends do- __**did**__ so on a regular basis... I know I won't resist."_

_Shuichi spat on the woman and when she back away with a disgusted cry, he used that opportunity to talk. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from-" A slap silenced the redhead._

"_How dare you spit on me you ningen filth... you will be punished." She spat. "Tetsu!" She called and the Inu stepped forward. "You can take him first... I want to watch."_

_Shuichi could only cower in fear as a giant man similar to Youko bowed to the woman; he had dog ears poking out of his hair and a long tail but his pelt was a rich chocolate brown with blue eyes and a lack of grace that the kitsune always seem to have an air of._

"_Give him a bath." The woman continued, looking at the Oni that held the redhead. "And bring him to my chambers." She sent a sinister smile to Shuichi who could only shake with dread._

_A few hours later, a naked Shuichi was being thrown on a bed with silk maroon sheets; he looked up, ignoring his burning arms and legs that were scrubbed painfully. "What do you want from me?" He asked as he tried to wrap the sheets around himself._

_By the pillows, the woman and Tetsu looked down on the redhead with lustful grins. "You'll find out soon enough little one."_

_Suddenly, Shuichi was being lifted off the bed by the Inu; he kicked and struggled but that did not stop Tetsu from chaining him to a wall, his back exposed to the individuals in the room._

"_You are the most beautiful ningen I've seen... I'll give you that." The woman whispered into Shuichi's ear, licking it at intervals. He could tell she was naked because he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his shoulder. "Can't wait to see you scream for me."_

_Shuichi gave a startled yelp when a hand snaked down to his pink member and began to stroke him slowly; once again, he tried to pull away but the chains and a pair of large hands on this hips stopped him. His legs and cheeks were spread apart but he could only pant as he was forced to arousal._

"_Yes." The woman said, pulling at the hot flesh. "You like it... such a beautiful whore you are." She purred and licked his ear again. Shuichi closed his eyes, wishing for it to be over quickly; however, his shame increased when he bucked into the hand. "You're so pretty." She groaned and stroked him faster._

_Shame forgotten, Shuichi bucked with wild abandon into the hand; this was technically his first sexual experience and it felt so so very good. He groaned and panted and gasped before he cried out his climax. The woman licked his seed off her hand. "You taste exquisite." She licked her hand again and groaned like she had just tasted chocolate for the first time; she then pulled Shuichi by his hair and kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth- the poor redhead almost gagged on his salty taste._

_When they broke apart, Shuichi began to tremble with violent sobs; he was confused- why was he feeling so much pleasure from something he knew deep down was wrong. He just wanted to hide himself until Youko comes; however, a large blunt object at his entrance brought him out of his reverie. "Wha-"_

"_You didn't think that was all, did you?" The woman said with a laugh and reclined on the bed where she could get a clear view of the redhead and her Inu. "Begin." _

_Shuichi screamed when he felt the scorching pain tearing him open._

**Meanwhile...**

Youko looked out from his balcony; his plants greeted him and praised him but he was too annoyed to reassure them he was fine. He blinked tiredly; he had not had a good sleep in a while, he was always too busy looking for ways to free Shuichi, trying to find his way back to his lovers, thinking of ways to kill the Architect. When he had arrived at Yusuke's castle, he could not sleep well either; he felt compelled to stay awake and watch Shuichi sleep, keeping his nightmares of his torture at bay- whether it was out of obligation or guilt, he did not know. However, when he has cooled down, he will return to his kit's side.

He was almost sure it was guilt though- he should have been careful; he was careless to underestimate her the first time they met, he was careless enough to fall into her trap. He had been proud as well; too proud to ask for help, too proud to back away from a fight with a low D class demon that mocked him. He was shameful too- what would his mates think of him if he returned back without Shuichi, what would other demons say if the Legendary Bandit asked for directions (it was too ridiculous to even think about). It was shame and pride that hindered him from saving Shuichi but most of all it was fear- fear of...

"Yusuke, Hiei." Youko greeted tightly, still looking out at the landscape.

His mates stood by the doorway that led to Youko's- or technically Kurama's- airy garden; this was the fox's turf. "Youko." Yusuke said. "We need to talk."

The silver fox scoffed. "Like last time?" He asked with a smirk. "Excuse me but I think I'll pass; I don't want to be dismissed like a sinful pauper again." He finished dryly.

"No." Yusuke said with a shake of his head. "We'll listen this time." Hiei nodded in agreement.

"I don't..." The silver fox started and trailed off. "You won't understand." He shook his head and turned to his mates. "You have no idea what I had to do to save Shuichi... or better yet, what I had to do to _try_ and save Shuichi."

"Try us." Hiei challenged.

Youko shook his head and started for the doorway. "Somethings are better left unsaid."

Yusuke grabbed him by his arm before he could fully step out of the balcony. "Then tell us what you can." He said. "Let's put this behind us... _tonight_."

Youko glared at the Mazoku. "Who are you to-" He broke off and looked quickly at a plant on his left before he gasped, "Shuichi." and burst into a sprint towards said person, ignoring his mates' hurried footsteps behind him.

Once they got to the room, Youko did not hesitate to climb the bed and pull a screaming Shuichi into his arms; the redhead tried to push him away, kicking as he yelled, "NO!" in between.

"Shuichi calm down." Youko said. The redhead's eyes were wide open, wild but it seemed to be covered with a thin film of white- he continued to struggle.

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked as he cautiously moved closer to the bed.

Youko looked at the boy in his arms for a moment before he said, "He's still asleep: nightmare." His eyes never left Shuichi's frightened face. "Wake up, Shuichi." The closer Youko pulled the human, the harder Shuichi would push and kick; Youko had no choice. "Hiei, could you hold him down please?"

Yusuke was about to protest but a glare from both Youko and Hiei silenced him; he remained quiet as Hiei grabbed the redhead's kicking legs while Youko firmly held on to the thin torso. Pain tugged at the Mazoku's heart when the human screamed louder, desperately trying to free himself but Yusuke stayed put; Youko would feed him to his carnivorous demon plants if he tried anything. Youko took a seed out of his hair and grew a plant in his palm; he took a small fruit that resembled a strawberry and, as gently as he could, forced open Shuichi's mouth before squeezing the fruit and allowing the juice to drip into the orifice.

Almost immediately, Shuichi's movement's slowed and he blinked up a few times at the fox. "Youko?" He said uncertainly.

"It's alright, kit... you're safe." The kitsune breathed out a sigh of relief as Hiei released the boy's legs. "I'm here, Shuichi."

The redhead smiled a bit and yawned widely; the fruit was working. "Thank you." He mumbled, snuggling into Youko and falling into a deep sleep.

"What was the fruit?" Hiei asked.

"Somnia berry." Youko said, affectionately tucking a fiery lock behind an ear. "It will aid his sleep and keep the nightmares away."

"What nightmares... of his torture?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, Yusuke." Youko said patiently. "Now, if you'll excuse us I want peace and quiet as Shuichi and I sleep."

"No." Hiei said. "We both know very well that you haven't had a good rest since you arrived: you stay up to watch him."

The silver fox smiled softly. "I'm fine, firefly."

"No, you're not." Hiei replied. "Shuichi is safe, Yusuke and I are safe as well but the Architect runs rampant... something is keeping you awake and the Architect isn't worth enough of your time to do so." He said matter of factly. "If you must stay awake, use your time for something useful."

They were all silent as Youko seemed to balance the pros and cons of leaving Shuichi and risk him having another nightmare alone, and also of staying behind and argue with his mates, making Shuichi wake up.

"Fine." The kitsune said, he got up slowly, careful not to rouse the redhead. "Shuichi would be asleep for a while... I guess I can tell you what I can... however, I prefer if we went somewhere quiet."

His mates nodded and Hiei started to lead them out the room as Yusuke gestured Youko to the door; the kitsune could not help but look one last time at Shuichi before he left the room. A few minutes later, Youko sat alone on the long couch in the lounge while his mates stood on either side of him, too tense about what is to come to sit.

"I don't know where to start." Youko said quietly.

"Start where you feel comfortable." Yusuke suggested; Kurama showed as the silver fox bit his bottom lip briefly- a quirk of his to show he was nervous. "Please let us in." Yusuke said while Hiei remained stoic, obviously still angry at the kitsune but patient enough to keep quiet. "We won't judge; we were too emotional to processed what you said last time... tell us and we'll listen." He continued softly.

The kitsune nodded: he suddenly looked exhausted- which was a first for Yusuke. Youko was too vain to allow himself to look tired; bruised: yes, in pain: yes, irritated: definitely but never tired.

"I would like to take this opportunity to apologise you both." Youko said. "I should have looked for both of you to help me with Shuichi."

"So you didn't look for us on purpose." Hiei said and Youko nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

"I decided to forgo looking for you as I was in unknown lands... and Shuichi was my first priority... it would have taken too long." Youko reasoned. "Pride as well." The kitsune said with a huffed laugh. "And fear." He continued seriously.

Yusuke frowned and sat opposite the silver fox; never in his entire life with Kurama had he- Shuichi or otherwise- admitted that he was afraid of anything. So to hear those words come out of the mouth of The King of Thieves, Yusuke could only gape in shock.

Hiei looked at the kitsune with a frown. "You thought we were going to merge you back with Shuichi." He said. "You thought we were going to take your freedom away."

Yusuke frowned. "Of course we wouldn't!" He cried. "Why would we?"

"Because it not me you fell in love with." Youko said. "I told you, without me or Shuichi, Kurama would not have existed... you didn't mate with Shuichi or I: it's Kurama you're in love with."

"But we'll love you just as much as Kurama-"Yusuke tried.

"I'm old enough to realise that that won't happen." Youko said.

"Why?" Yusuke asked. "You just said, without you there would be no Kurama... without you, we would not have mated."

"No." Youko said. "You, Yusuke, fell for the human in Kurama... don't give me that look; I saw the way you looked at me when I first made my appearance in the Dark Tournament." He added when Yusuke frowned. "You were terrified... I would never have believed that Urashima bastard when he said he was coerced into fighting for Team Uraotogi ... that was Shuichi's influence... that was Kurama.

"Hiei is opposite; he needed a fighter by his side, not a human... I am probably the reason why he chose to mate with us." Youko said. "You both grew to love our counterparts; Hiei began to appreciate my former human sensibilities while Yusuke realised that he had someone worth sparing with." The kitsune smiled, amused but the grin did not reach his eyes.

"Youko." Yusuke whispered as he went to sit beside the silver fox. "I love you." Youko blinked in shock but the Mazoku continued. "Don't you ever think that because you don't have a human side means that you can't be loved by me." Yusuke's hands cupped the kitsune's cheek and he leaned in.

"And," Hiei said as he climbed onto the couch behind the kitsune. "Never think we would make you do something that would make you unhappy." He wrapped his arms around the kitsune's shoulders and nuzzled the nape of his neck, taking in the missed scent. "We would work through this... I can't say it would be easy but we'll try."

Youko rested his head on Yusuke's forehead with a small smile gracing his lips- he has not felt so loved in a long time. "Thank you both, koi."

"Pleasure." Yusuke said and suddenly captured Youko's lips with his own.

Youko groaned loudly and tugged on Yusuke's un-gelled hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss: he moaned even louder when Yusuke submitted and thrust his tongue into the opening as if wanting to capture the forgotten taste of his lover once again. Hiei nipped on the moon pale skin on the neck, leaving wet, red marks in his wake; it has been a while since he had all his lovers with him... well, in this case, almost all the lovers.

Youko broke his kiss with Yusuke and kissed the fire demon roughly, just the way he likes it while nails dug into the back of the kitsune's neck, drawing blood; both demons liked being rough. Back when Youko had graced his lovers with his presence once a month, they would make love all night until the sun came to take him away. Hiei used that opportunity to be rough; Yusuke liked the roughness too but Kurama did not like the pain, unlike his counterpart.

When they broke apart, a frown marred Hiei's face: it was not the usual frown that showed he was irritated or upset, this frown was confusion and Yusuke had an identical look. The bond he shared with Kurama seemed weak; it was usually present, even when he was in his Youko form but now, it was almost non-existent.

Youko's worst nightmare has just been confirmed. "I told you..." He said as he pulled on his tunic to reveal the juncture between his neck and his shoulder; where a red mating bite supposed to be, there was a faint white scar. "You mated with Kurama... not Shuichi nor I."

His mates stared at the scar in silence as Youko continued. "I guessed that when Shuichi and I got separated, our bond weakened... I am apparently correct." He adjusted his robes and stood. "I should get back to Shuichi." The silver fox took a step forward, only to be pulled back by two arms; one around his wrist and another around his waist.

"You're still our mate." Yusuke said.

"There is no mark to bear witness to your claim on me." Youko said sadly.

"Let's correct that then." Hiei said and then abruptly sunk his teeth into the white scar.

Youko gasped in pain and then moaned as pain gave way to pleasure; he could feel Hiei's reiki rising quickly as he mated with the kitsune once again. Hiei slurped on the blood that spilled from the broken skin and moaned; kitsune blood is the most powerful aphrodisiac in the Makai and it tastes just like honey to boot. The moment Hiei released the flesh, Yusuke sunk his teeth into the same area, a little above Hiei's mark; Youko arched his body in pleasure as Hiei parted his robes, peppering kisses down the pale neck, to his chest and lower.

"Hiei." Youko gasped when the fire demon pulled his loose slacks down to his ankles, exposing the kitsune's half-erect member to the cool air. "Yusuke!" The silver fox cried out as the Mazoku slurped greedily on his blood.

Yusuke groaned and wrapped his arms around the kitsune's shoulders, holding him still as he drank to his fill while Hiei briefly licked the tip of Youko's flushed head before taking the whole organ into his mouth with one smooth glide. Youko was beginning to feel light-headed; the pleasure from Yusuke's drinking and Hiei's attention to his member, as well as the fatigue from not sleeping well for a while was making him dizzy.

The kitsune could only pant out in pleasure as the fire demon suckled on the mushroom of his member before bobbing his head up and down. Youko let go and allowed himself to be taken care of by his mates; usually, he was the dominant one but he was too tired and too happy to concern himself with powerplay- besides, he has all the time in the world to dominate. He was doubly aroused from being held down by his lovers as they had their fill of him- that would be the most erotic sight to walk in on.

More heat pooled at the kitsune's groin and soon, he was crying out his climax, emptying his seed down the fire demon's throat. With a small pop, Hiei moved away from his member and kissed him fiercely. "Love you." He said when they broke apart.

Youko was about to answer but a harsh suck on his neck made him groan in pain; Yusuke was still drinking from the kitsune.

"Yusuke." Hiei said. "That's enough." The brunet continued as if he did not hear him. "Yusuke, you're taking too much." Kitsune blood can be addictive if not taken in moderation and Yusuke seems to be figuring that out first-hand. "Let go." Hiei growled and pushed on Yusuke's head.

The Mazoku's reiki was suddenly at a high level; his hair grew long quickly, turning grey almost immediately and markings began to appear on his body. He fixed Hiei with a heated glare, all the while drinking from the kitsune; he even tightened his arms around Youko, holding him in place. The kitsune whimpered; he was getting weak very fast, the corners of his vision began to darken and he would surly die if Yusuke did not release him soon.

"Yusuke, you'll kill him!" Hiei cried.

As if he was smacked on the face, the brunet abruptly released the kitsune long enough for the silver fox to roll away. Youko applied pressure to the bleeding wound and looked on as Yusuke's marks disappeared slowly and his reiki dropped drastically.

"Oh gods." The Mazoku mumbled in shock. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't know what happened."

"Clearly you underestimated the power of kitsune blood." Hiei said with a glare. "You should have been more careful."

Youko healed his wound and pulled up his trousers with the little energy he had left. "Don't be so hard on him, firefly." He said weakly, swaying a bit. "He just got carried away."

Yusuke got up and slowly walked toward the kitsune, his hair trailing behind him. "Youko... I didn't mean to hurt you." He said remorsefully.

"Don't be sorry..." Youko said with a weak smile. "Its instinct... you just..." The kitsune blinked slowly and swayed again, his vision got darker. "You just missed... me." He whispered.

Everything went black and the last thing Youko heard were cries of alarm as he slumped forward, unconscious.

_**A/N:**__ sorry if this chapter seems rushed... writer's block and all that rot... more on Shuichi's imprisonment, Kurama's capture and how the three lovers came to be will be revealed in future chapters... I know I promised some of your two chapters but my week has been hectic; so sorry... I'll update ASAP... review!_


	5. Sympathy I

_Yeah um... I know you probably want to pelt me with rotten fruit for not updating on time but I have a very good, legitimate reason... which I cannot make up right now... but I did upload two chapters... so that's a plus, right... right? I have not updated the LJ version of this story yet but I will soon... so enjoy!_

I would like to thank **kittyfiction2008**for your review... this chapter is dedicated to you for helping me with Kuwabara's first name in chapter 2... you know what I'm talking about... hope you like it...

CHAPTER 5: SYMPATHY PART 1

_Slap slap gasp slap slap slap moan slap slap slap slap..._

Youko woke to that sound with the occasional moan and gasp in between; he sat up on the bed he was placed on and groaned as dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. Then he smiled when he remembered that his mates had claimed him once again last night; he brushed his fingers over the mark affectionately.

"Faster!" He could hear Hiei cry. "Harder!" The kitsune then recognized the sound; it was the soft thud of flesh slapping frantically against flesh.

The silver fox smirked in the direction of the bathroom- the source of the sound; apparently, Yusuke still had kitsune blood within his system and now he was trying to burn it off. In the background, thanks to his ears, he could also hear the calming flow of running water from the shower as it hit the tiles.

Youko groaned, very tempted to join them- it has been a while since he made love. However, Shuichi needed him; the man was probably wondering where he was and why he was not by his side. The kitsune got out of bed and smirked again when he found himself naked; he put on his tunic and slacks before he made his way to Shuichi's chambers.

He nodded to a smittened guard occasionally, en-route; Yusuke and Hiei were obviously going to ask him more questions- he knew their strategy. They wanted to take it slowly, to make him feel comfortable opening up. However, the kitsune was not sure if he should- correction: _could_- tell them all the 'nasties' he has done to survive in an unknown plane of the Makai.

As he got closer to his destination, he could hear murmurs that grew louder and louder as he got nearer and nearer. "...married three years ago." He could hear Yukina muse in a dreamy voice.

"Kazuma is that really tall man, right?" Shuichi's quiet alto sounded uncertain.

In his head, Youko could see Yukina nod. "Yes." She said. "He has always been kind to me; always asking about my well-being, making sure I was comfortable, sniffing my hair and complimenting on its smell."

"Umm." Shuichi's uncertainness turned into bafflement. Youko almost laughed loudly as the redhead seemed to struggle with what to say.

The ice apparition giggled sweetly. "He only started recently: I suspect it's just a phase."

"Please." Youko scoffed. "Kazuya is obsessed with you." He finished as he made himself know to the duo.

"Youko!" Shuichi cried in glee and smiled brightly as Yukina stopped brushing his hair to turn to the fox. He was donned in a green T-shirt (that brought out his eyes and smile), grey sweatpants and a pair of navy-blue socks.

"First of all, it's not obsession, its love." Yukina said matter of factly. "Secondly, it's Kazu_ma_, not Kazuya."

Youko waved a dismissive hand. "Semantics." He rang as he climbed onto the bed. "I trust you slept well, Shuichi." He asked the redhead.

Shuichi nodded and was about to speak but Yukina cried out.

"Oh no!" She said forlornly. "I forgot to feed Towa."

"Towa?" Shuichi and Youko asked with a confused frown.

"Our kitten." She supplied. "Do you think Yusuke has a phone here I can use to call Kazuma?"

Youko smiled, amused. "There is no service in the demon world, Yukina."

Yukina gasped. "Oh dear, Kazuma must be at work already." She said. "He may not have fed her... how could I be so careless?"

Youko gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Kazuya-

"-_Kazuma_." Yukina and Shuichi said simultaneously.

-must have fed her." Youko finished but not without a roll of his eyes. "He's obsessed with cats."

"But we don't know." Yukina replied. "I should check but..." she trailed off and looked down at the brush.

The fox sighed and took the brush from Yukina "Go; I'll finish up."

Yukina seemed uncertain. "Are you sure?" She asked with a frown.

Youko rolled his eyes again. "I think I can brush someone's hair, Yukina." He said dryly but then turned serious. "We'll be fine."

Shuichi nodded in agreement, folding his legs. "We'll call you if we need you."

The ice apparition gave a hesitant nod. "Fine, if you're sure." She said as he got off the bed. "'I'll be back soon." She patted the red hair affectionately before she left the room.

Youko took the brush and ran the bristles through the smooth crimson hair. "You look better and better every day." He said and smiled when Shuichi blushed. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I did... and lunch as well." Shuichi said and Youko blinked: _I was asleep for that long? I must have __**really**__ worn myself out._ "Yukina makes sure I always do." The redhead then paused for a minute before he asked. "Where were you?" Youko could hear his concern.

"Had some serious matters to discuss with Yusuke and Hiei." The fox said non-chalantly. "A few minutes of catching up as well."

Shuichi seemed convinced because they dropped into silence; the only sound was the brush as it ran through Shuichi's hair.

"You love it when your hair is brushed, don't you?" Youko asked; he knew the pleasant sensation of having your hair brushed all too well.

The redhead nodded. "It's calming." He admitted.

Silence again.

"Shuichi." Youko said abruptly.

"Hm." The redhead hummed a content response.

There was a hesitant gap and then Youko said. "You had a nightmare yesterday." Shuichi stiffened visibly. "What was it about?" Youko continued.

The redhead shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them so tightly, Youko thought he may break. "It's nothing." Shuichi gasped.

"Shuichi, please." Youko said, stroking the red locks affectionately. "I just want to help."

Shuichi nodded. "I know." He whispered. "I just can't... I can't relive it again." His voice began to shake.

"Shush." Youko placed a kiss on his head. "It's okay... but you know you can come to me anytime, right?" Shuichi nodded. "Good."

There was a pregnant silence as the kitsune resumed brushing the hair. His heart went out to his kit; he could not imagine what the human in front of him has been through all those years. Yet, in his head, he could see a small, frighten figure in the corner of a dark room begging, waiting, enduring, fighting as he underwent seclusion, torture and starvation to name a few.

"Shuichi, how about you take a walk with me?" The kitsune asked suddenly. "You must feel cooped up... you need fresh air."

"A walk?" Yukina asked, as she re-entered the room. "That sounds wonderful!" She said, joyfully.

Shuichi stiffened and turned. "You mean, I can to leave this room." He asked; it was too much freedom for him compared to his capture.

"Yes." Youko said with a smile.

Shuichi frowned: He was allowed to leave a room?

Youko noticed the redhead's reluctance. "This place is not a prison, Shuichi." The kitsune said. "You're free to roam the grounds... you won't be harmed here..."

Shuichi blinked and looked down at the sheets with a pensive look on his face.

"Oh Shuichi, I'm sure you'll love the gardens." Yukina piped in. "It's too bad its autumn... you should see the flowers when they're in bloom."

That made Shuichi lift his head; Yukina always seemed to have the power to convince the redhead to do things. She could convince him to take a bullet for her if she wanted.

As Youko expected, Shuichi nodded and said, "Alright."

Yukina shrieked happily and hugged the redhead. "Oh Shuichi, it's about time you got moving about... you need a little sun." She pulled away and then frowned. "You need some warm clothes... it will be quite cold outside."

Youko shook his head and chuckled at the pair. "I need to take a shower... I'll come around in half an hour."

Shuichi smiled- _appreciation,_ Youko deduced- while Yukina gave a dismissive wave. "I need to find you warm clothes." She said to Shuichi and then trotted off into the closet.

The kitsune could not help but chuckle again as he left the room.

**YYH**

"Where were you?" A half-naked Yusuke who was clad in only a pair of boxers asked when Youko exited the bathroom and walked into room.

"Yusuke." Youko chimed with a smile as he towelled his hair. "I didn't think you'd notice... with you and Hiei going at it and all."

Yusuke blushed and Hiei scoffed from the bed, obviously naked under the rumpled sheets. "You're just jealous, Youko."

"Of mindless sex?" Youko started to smile but then stopped. "Yes, I must say I was a little jealous."

"Oh?" Yusuke asked and moved closer to the fox, their chest touching. "I thought kitsunes were never jealous."

"Details." Youko breathed before he attacked Yusuke's lips with his; he thrust his tongue into the Mazoku's mouth, swallowing his moan. One of Yusuke's hand reached up to grab the damn, hoary hair while the other ran down the smooth, naked chest. Youko chuckled and pulled away. "I'm afraid you'll exhaust yourself with all this sex you've been having, Yusuke."

"Dude, that's like every man's dream." Yusuke quipped and moved to kiss the kitsune again but Youko held the tall brunet back by his shoulders.

"We are not sex toys, Yusuke." Hiei said.

"Hm." The fox gave a sly smile. "_I_ don't mind." He said promiscuously. "But not now." He licked Yusuke's lips and went to the wardrobe.

Yusuke pouted and sat on the bed. "What's a guy gotta do to get laid around here?" He whined and earned himself a painful kick from the fire demon.

"What were _we_ doing then: knitting?" Hiei asked with a glare. "You dislocated my shoulder twice, you asshole."

"Definitely not knitting." Youko mumbled with a laugh.

"I thought you were double-jointed." The Mazoku said with a wily smile, earning another painful kick that made him jump off the bed. Yusuke glared at the shorter brunet as he rubbed the assaulted area on his ass. "Geez: lighten up, Hiei." He retorted. "I was just kidding."

"Settle down, children." Youko called as he admired himself in the full-length mirror. "Play nice."

"Whoa." Yusuke said as he saw the fox's new attire; he was donned in a creamy white sweater that contrasted beautifully with the silver hair and black slacks that was tight in the right areas while his sleek tail flowed gracefully behind him. The Mazoku's mouth watered at the sight. "Youko you look so..." He trailed off and began to drool.

The kitsune chuckled. "I have Hiei to thank for that." He said, not looking away from his reflection.

Yusuke blinked at looked down at the smirking fire demon on the bed. "Hiei." He said. "_Our_ Hiei." He continued. "Half-koorime Hiei." He shook his head. "The-guy-who-has-no-fashion-sense-whatsoever-and-only-wears-black Hiei."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." Youko sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I asked Keiko to get them." Hiei said. "She picked out all the clothes... I just showed up to collect the items."

"And they're wonderful." Youko replied, admiring his firm butt.

"At least the world makes sense again." The Mazoku sighed with relief. "Where are you going by the way?" Yusuke asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm taking Shuichi to walk with me in the garden." The kitsune turned from his reflection to look at his mates. "He needs the exercise."

Yusuke's countenance changed abruptly from suspicion to guilt. "Um is he still..." he trailed off.

"Terrified of what you'll do next when you're around him?" Youko said dryly. "Perhaps... I'm not taking any chances."

Yusuke nodded while Hiei got off from the bed, uncaring about his nakedness; the others did not care as well as they delighted to see his limp... endowment bounce slightly as he walked towards the kitsune. The fire demon then pulled on a lock of the silver hair and brought the fox down.

"You haven't kissed me today." Hiei said. "I demand to be greeted in a proper way." He growled before he ground his lips onto the fox's.

Youko tried to fight his awakening arousal; he wanted to ravish his mates so bad but Shuichi was waiting for him to return. With an uncharacteristic squeak, he pulled away. "We'll fool around later tonight." He winked at the glaring red eyes and then blinked in surprise before he stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, moving closer.

Youko raised up his hand to stall them and stared at the men before him; he had not taken the time to just look at his lovers and appreciate the changes over the years. Hiei seemed to have grown taller by a few feet; Youko deduced he would be somewhere between Yusuke's and Shuichi's height now, he also noticed how his muscles looked firmer. Yusuke had lost the roundness of youth as well, his muscles were also quite taunt and his hair was a bit longer than it was last time the kitsune saw him.

"Yusuke." Youko said. "I haven't smelt hair gel on you since I came."

The Mazoku had the grace to blush. "Yeah... well... Kurama- uh you said you didn't like it and well-"

"He forgot." Hiei said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, man!" Yusuke complained.

"Trying too hard to look good only makes you look like a fool." Hiei continued unabashed.

"And Hiei you've grown." Youko said with a sly smile.

It was Hiei's turn to blush and Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, you should have seen it." The tall brunet jibed. "He shot up like a beanstalk... literally overnight... I almost shot him the next day coz I thought he was an intruder... our shrimp grew up so fast."

"Baka." Hiei growled and stalked into the bathroom.

Yusuke and Youko could not help but laugh loudly. "W-who looks... good now." The Mazoku breathed between laughs.

"The one who is going to starve your ass of sex for a month." Hiei said as he emerged from the bathroom in only his black pants.

Youko laughed louder while Yusuke stopped his guffaw immediately. "Wha- oh come on, I was just kidding." Kitsune blood was still not kind to Yusuke's system.

"Go take a bath, Yusuke." Hiei retorted. "A cold one." With that, he tramped out of the room.

Yusuke sputtered. "What did I do?"

Youko shrugged and placed a kiss on the pouting lips. "I'll see you later, koi." He said and then grimaced. "But you should really take a bath... you smell of sex."

"That's the only thing sexual I have left." He moaned pitifully.

Youko shook his head and walked out of the room; the moment he closed the door, Hiei spoke. "We have to talk, fox."

"Of course." The kitsune said. "Walk with me?"

They began their short trek to Shuichi's room. "Something is wrong with you?" Hiei said.

"Oh?" Youko enquired.

"It's your blood." The fire demon said. "When I tasted it, there was a significant amount of ningen blood as well."

Youko waved a dismissive hand. "A minor side effect of the separation." He said. "Shuichi probably has a significant amount of kitsune blood in him; which is why he healed so quickly... physically, that is... but mentally, he's progressing."

"What happened after you were separated?" Hiei asked and Youko stopped in his tracks. "How did they manage to imprison Shuichi?"

Youko turned to look at his mate with a sad smile. "I-"

Yukina suddenly barged out of Shuichi's room. "Oh, Youko you look so handsome." She cooed like a mother. "Good morning, brother."

Youko blinked. "Brother?" He then smiled proudly. "You told her."

Hiei scoffed. "She always knew." He said. "Didn't want to tell me anything... she wanted me to be comfortable."

Yukina smiled brightly and hugged her brother tightly. "And one day, I would understand why you felt uncomfortable." She pulled away and turned to Youko. "Shoo... he's waiting for you."

The kitsune laughed. "I'm happy you've found your brother, Yukina." He said. _**I'm proud of you, Hiei.**_ Youko added telepathically.

_**Don't be.**_ Hiei replied. _**You still haven't answered my question, fox.**_

_**I will... when I return from my walk, okay?**_

_**Hn.**_

With a wave to the duo, Youko stepped into Shuichi's room where the redhead was waiting patiently on the bed; he was donned in a navy-blue turtleneck and black slacks, though not as tight as Youko's. His scarlet red hair was in a simple ponytail that reached the small of his back while his bangs and forelocks framed his delicate face. Now, Youko understood why many people thought Kurama looked like a girl.

Shuichi clumsily got to his feet and blushed. "Um, do I look... good?" He asked shyly, pinkness creeping up on his face.

Youko's heart almost skipped a beat at the pretty sight of the rosy hue on the usually pale cheeks; if it were still his pillaging days, Youko knew he would not have thought twice about bedding the boy. He then shook his head- _what is wrong with you! get that out of your mind this instant!_- and cleared his throat. "Beautiful." He said.

To his amusement/ horror, the cheeks became even redder, making quite hard for the kitsune to stopping thinking dirty thoughts. _Remain calm... you just need to get laid... soon... _He could feel his arousal starting to peek as he got a good look at the redhead's bottom when he bent over innocently to pull up his socks. Youko had known that Kurama had a good body- he was proud of it- but seeing that same body from another perspective and another... well, body, he now sympathised with the fan girls he had in high school.

**YYH**

As Yukina promised, outside was incredibly cold; it was late October in the Ningenkai now and the Makai was feeling the effects of the approaching winter. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his torso to fend off the cold but Youko walked on, not really affected- he had spent countless winters without any warmth, except the frequent bodies in his bed.

About a few metres from the castle was a large garden where Kurama had grown his Makai plants; he grew all the ningen plants on his balcony so that his mates would not be harmed if alone. The demon plants on the other hand, had a tendency to bite and occasionally decapitate their admirers; no one, not even Yusuke or Hiei, could enter without Kurama around.

Soon, they were approaching a tall gate that indicated where the garden starts; Youko placed his hand on the gate and fed his Youki into it, after a few moments, it swung open. "That was longer than usual." The kitsune mused as he walked in; usually, the gate opened the moment Kurama brushed his fingers against it.

"Why?" Shuichi asked, trying to keep up with the long strides of the kitsune.

Youko slowed down for the human. "I think..." The fox started uncertainly. "I think it's because I'm not Kurama anymore."

The redhead stopped walking and frowned. "Kurama." He said. "Yukina called me Kurama before... who is Kurama?"

_Damn it, Youko you just can't shut up_. Youko cursed in his mind as he turned to the redhead. "I'll tell you later... I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. "I just need you to trust me okay?"

Shuichi was suspicious for a moment but then sighed and nodded. "Alright." He smiled back but Youko's eyes suddenly widened and the redhead's frown deepened. "Youko what-"

Before he could finish, Shuichi found himself in the kitsune's arms and a few feet away from a snarling plant that was in the exact spot he stood a few seconds ago. Shuichi gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Youko's neck when the plant seemed to sniff him out.

"That's enough!" The fox boomed and the plant withdrew immediately. "Now, listen all of you!" He continued to the whole garden this time. "You are not to harm my kit or any of my mates... you did not take your last master too seriously because he had ningen blood in him... you can feel me... you can feel my power... I will not spare any of you if you so much as move an inch to attack!" The whole garden was quiet. _Good, they know I mean business_. "Now, the ningen I hold is not a snack... from now on, you will protect him as you would a seedling... you would listen to him as if he were me!" He looked around, challenging any plant to say otherwise. "Do you understand!"

_**Yes master... we apologise master... we thought he was an intruder... we meant to protect master... we are sorry master.**_ The whole garden whispered in the fox's head.

Youko nodded and looked down at the awestruck redhead in his arms. "You're safe now." He said as he placed Shuichi gently on his feet. "They won't touch you unless it is necessary."

Shuichi blinked. "You can talk to them?"

"Yes." Youko said with a proud smile, ushering the redhead along with him. "I grew them all... I'm their master."

"Oh." Shuichi said in wonder, sticking close to the kitsune. "How did you learn to talk to them?"

Youko shrugged. "I always heard voices coming the plants around me... however, it took me years to learnt how to command them." He said. "They can be quite stubborn."

Shuichi smiled and stopped to look at a particularly pretty plant with diaphanous petals that towered over the pair. "Oh, this one is beautiful." The plant bobbed and its petals shivered a little before it abruptly turned a bright shade of red, similar to Shuichi's.

The redhead took a step back but Youko placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." He said. "This plant is harmless but is a bit of a show-off." The plant's petals turned white and it shivered again. Youko laughed. "It's called a Copy-cat Creeper; it copies the colour unique to any organism." The plant shivered again and its petals turned red once more. "I think it likes your hair."

Shuichi laughed a little. "Is it possible if I can..." He trailed off.

"Touch it?" Youko asked and Shuichi nodded. "Yes." He said and as of to emphasis his answer, he stroked a petal on the giant plant. "Come." The kitsune held out a hand towards the redhead who did not hesitate to grab it; Youko slowly brought his hand up to touch the petals and smiled when Shuichi laughed.

"It's petals are so soft." The redhead whispered and chuckled when the petals turned into a deep emerald. A thick vine wrapped around the redhead's waist and lifted him off the ground a bit. "Youko?"

"It likes you." Youko reassured. _This is a first... Perhaps it recognises Shuichi's Reiki.._. _maybe if Shuichi and I were to touch the gate together, it would open as it should._

A squeal of laughter brought Youko out of his reverie; Shuichi was being suspended upside-down from the plant's vines high above the ground. The smile on Shuichi's face was enough assure the kitsune that Shuichi was alright; the redhead truly looked innocent as the plant played with his hair and stroke his cheek.

"I see you're having fun!" Youko called from below. He got another laughter in response. "I'll be right back, Shuichi!" He called again and looked at the plant. "I don't want a single scratch on him." The plant bobbed again and Youko nodded before he set off to check on the rest of his garden.

**YYH**

Youko and Shuichi lay on the mountainous meadow that overlooked the whole of the garden. After the redhead had played with the Copy-cat Creeper, he went on to swing on the vines of some of the less harmful demon trees. He was so engrossed in his enjoyment, he did not notice Youko chasing after him, asking him to come down; however, the fox soon gave up and joined the ningen which lead to a vine race to the meadow they were currently occupying.

"So tired." Shuichi breathed.

"Serves you right for not listening to me." Youko said without venom.

The redhead laughed and they stayed silent for a moment before Shuichi spoke again. "Youko?"

"Hm."

"I've always wanted to ask..." Shuichi trailed off.

Youko sat up. "Yes?"

The redhead shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No, tell me." The kitsune insisted.

Shuichi took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke again. "I just want to know... what happened when... after we were separated."

Youko sighed. "I guess you've been meaning to ask that for a while." Shuichi nodded. "After we were attacked and you were taken, I was too injured to fight back without getting killed, so I escaped.

"When I was healthy enough, I tried to come back for you but _she_ was always ahead... she always knew I was coming and was prepared. I tried again and again... both alone and with a few demons who lusted after my caves of treasure...they never even got a whiff of it though... they were all killed... I was easy prey as well, so I always wondered why I always escaped."

"She was playing with you." Shuichi suddenly said, sitting up as well. "She said she wanted to see how long your pride would last and you would come to your senses."

Youko scoffed. "That woman is crazy... She just couldn't stand the fact that I have more taste than her." He snarled. "Anyways, after trying again and again, I finally reached you-"

"The second time." Shuichi blurted out and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late, Youko had heard.

"Second time?" Youko said. "I only made it once."

"Forget it." Shuichi said with a shake of his head. "Please just forget what I said."

"What did she do, Shuichi?" The kitsune asked firmly. "Did she... did she pretend to be me?" Realisation dawned on the fox and he began shaking with anger. "She impersonated me and pretended to rescue you."

Shuichi hugged his knees and began to sob. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know and he said... he told me that..." He trailed off and cried harder.

Youko was absolutely livid. "THAT BITCH!" He screamed and stood up suddenly. "I can't believe how low she went... for what, to make me pay?"

Shuichi just continued to cry. _He's going to leave me... I'll never be allowed outside again._ He stiffened when he felt arms on his shoulders. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He chanted.

"Shuichi!" Youko snapped and the redhead promptly kept quiet. "Look at me." The kitsune continued softer and Shuichi obeyed; kind amber eyes that could easily outdo Yukina's gentle crimson took him aback. "I'm sorry I yelled... I'm not angry with you, Shuichi... I'm angry at myself." Shuichi frowned at that. "Please understand that after that day, I tried to get you again and again but I couldn't... I would have gone to Hiei and Yusuke for help but I didn't know how... I'm sorry you went through that."

Shuichi only teared up and buried his face in the strong chest to cry again; Youko held him close and murmured reassuring words to him. "It's okay... you're here." _Watch your back, bitch... I'm coming for you._


	6. Sympathy II

CHAPTER 6: SYMPATHY PART 2

_Thoughts _

_**Conscience**_

_**-telepathy-**_

**Hiei's POV**

Shuichi and Youko made their way slowly towards the castle; it was getting dark quickly and their heart-to-heart in the meadow seemed to have dampened their spirits. Both their heads hung in shame but Youko was angry, evident from the way his free hand was clenched in a fist the whole walk back while the other was wrapped protectively around Shuichi.

I almost growled at the kitsune but stopped myself; Shuichi is not my mate, Youko is... there is no need to be jealous or protective of the human. They both walked towards Shuichi's room and out of my line of sight from the dark spot currently sat in; I closed my eyes and activated my Jagan.

Youko and Shuichi stopped in front of the ningen's room and the fox turned to him. "Shuichi, please know that you can always talk to me about anything, okay?"

Shuichi nodded without a word, not looking at the kitsune.

"Please look at me, Shuichi." The ningen reluctantly did so. "Say something..." Youko begged.

Shuichi frowned for a moment before he spoke. "It's not your fault." He said and he smiled a little. "You did all in your power to save me... like you said, I'm here now." The ningen took Youko's hand and this time, I did growl. "Don't be angry... please."

Youko sighed and bent to place his forehead against Shuichi's. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the ningen's shoulders.

Shuichi sighed in content and wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist. "It's okay." They held each other for a while before Shuichi retired to his room and Youko moved on.

I deactivated my Jagan and opened my eyes because Shuichi was in my line of sight again. He took off his shoes, placed them neatly where they belong in the closet, and then went into his bathroom to wash his face. He came out again and looked straight at me, or more precisely, the door I stood behind to watch him. With a determined look, Shuichi boldly walked towards me and I quickly hid in the shadows of a nearby tree before the door burst open and he stepped out onto the balcony that belongs to his room. He cautiously looked around and smiled when he saw Kurama's garden in the distance.

I almost doubted that someone else was in the body that my mate once occupied because... That smile was the same smile that he greeted me with when he came back from school or work; those long fingers that currently wrapped itself around the metal railing used to card through my hair when we cuddled, kissed or made love; those beautiful eyes that now hold so much awe for the garden he's looking upon used to look into my eyes as those lips spoke about how much he loved me. Sometimes words were not even necessary... with the way he looked at me, I just knew.

A small _plink _brought me out on my reverie and Shuichi seemed to have heard it as well because his head quickly snapped to my direction. Luckily, I was in the tree before he could spot me. Apparently curious, Shuichi walked towards were I had stood and picked up a small object I recognised as a red Hirusuke stone. I frowned; I don't even remember crying. Shuichi gasped at the heat of the stone but continued to inspect it- as Kurama usually did when he saw something that interested him- and then smiled.

This smile infuriated me though; _why was he smiling at every little thing that came his way?_

_**Because he's alive and well?**_

_Yes, that's a good reason but not good enough._

_**Because the gem in his hands is beautiful?**_

_Still not good enough. _

_**Because he is now human?**_

_Hn. _I had learnt that ningens were amused by almost anything; apparently, Shuichi is not an exception. This proves he's not my Kurama anymore; he's just another ningen who can be easily distracted by a banana peel on a sidewalk; one more ningen who cries when they don't get what they want; a human who is afraid of anything and anyone that threatens their mortality. Not the Kurama I fell in love with at all.

_**Then why do you still love him?**_

_Shut up. _I snarled at the infuriating voice in my head. A particularly cold gust of wind made Shuichi shiver and I watched quietly as he walked back into his room with the gem clutched securely in his hands.

_**It's natural to still be in love with him... Kurama must still be in there somewhere... even if it's just parts of him...**_

I shook my head in annoyance. Why is this voice so naive? _I will be deluding myself if I think like that... Kurama is __**dead**__... Youko is my mate... I should move on._

_**How are you going to do that when everything about Shuichi reminds you of Kurama?**_

_By keeping my distance._

**YYH**

Youko walked into the room he shared with his mates and smiled smugly at the crumpled form on the bed. "Well, you don't look so good." He said.

Yusuke lay limply on the mattress, still in his boxers; his eyes had dark circles and bags beneath them. He turned to lie on his stomach but with every move he made, he groaned with pain. "So... tired..." He moaned.

Youko laughed. "What was that you said about frequent sex?" He asked dryly. "Every man's dream?" He could not help but burst into laughter at the last word.

"Ha ha." Yusuke moaned with a weak glare. "Very funny." He slightly growled. "I'm never having sex again."

"Pfft you wish." The kitsune quipped. "I guess your muscles rippling in pain is enough punishment for you and your sex-crazed mind."

"I'll get you soon enough, fox boy." The Mazoku groaned.

"I'm just glad all that blood is out of your system finally." Youko said as he sat beside the pained brunet. "Maybe I can show you a little TLC." He purred as he placed a wet kiss on a shoulder blade.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked.

"Hm-mm." Youko straddled his backside and proceeded to massage the strong back beneath him with kisses, nips and licks. "Do you like that, koi?" He ground his hips into the Mazoku's ass and groaned in pleasure.

"Hm Youko." Yusuke groaned as his hips rose slightly. "Oh yesss... gods..." He groaned again when he felt a hand snake into his boxers to stroke his semi-hard erection. "Oh Youko."

The kitsune continued to grind his hips into his mate's backside in sync with his hand, kissing the rippling muscles beneath him. "Oh Yusuke... I missed you..."

"Me too." Yusuke groaned. All of a sudden, The Mazoku turned on his back and he pulled his fox in for a deep kiss. His hands worked quick to undo the buttons on Youko's trousers before he quickly pulled them down and grabbed the kitsune's erection.

"I see... someone... Inari... is feeling better..." Youko said between breaths.

Yusuke just growled and kissed the kitsune again; one hand dug into the silver hair to keep the kitsune in place while the other grabbed both their erections together, his hand covering the fox's. Youko mewled as they rocked their slick members together; the pleasure built and built until they were both screaming each other's name in their climax.

Youko rolled off his mate and Yusuke nuzzled his neck, breathing in the scent. "Patience has never been your strong-suit, has it?" The fox asked, amused.

"Well, when you have a sex god in bed with ya, it's kinda hard." Yusuke quipped.

They stayed in companionable silence, their fingers laced together as they basked in the pre-coital afterglow.

"I'm glad you're here, Youko." Yusuke suddenly said. "I know what you said about me being attracted to the human half of Kurama but really... I'm happy you're free."

Youko smiled and placed a kiss on the dark head beneath his chin. "So am I, koi." He whispered. "Now, Shuichi can get the life he deserves."

Yusuke just hummed in agreement however, he could not help thinking. _Shuichi can now get the life he deserves... without me in it... but... Kurama was part-human, right? So somewhere in Shuichi there must be a part of him that's attracted to-_

_**-Don't even think about it. -**_ Hiei growled telepathically.

_**-Why not? -**_ Yusuke retorted back.

_**-Leave him be. -**_ Hiei snarled moments before he entered the room. "I can see you both had fun without me." He said uncommitted.

Youko, oblivious to the telepathic conversation that occurred, smiled at the fire demon. "Hello firefly." He greeted. "I was wondering where you were."

"But I can see you didn't wonder for long." Hiei smirked at the pair in bed but climbed in none the less; he gave a small peck to Yusuke, resuming his exchange with him _**–I know you miss him but let's not complicate his life even further than it is-**_ and then moved on to kiss Youko. "You have some explaining to do, fox." He said.

"No need to sulk, Hiei." Yusuke said. "You'll get yours later."

"I'm not talking about sex, Yusuke." Hiei replied, taking painfully patient breath. "Youko had promised to tell us what happened to him and Shuichi after they were separated."

"Oh." Yusuke said, standing up. "Hold on." He walked into the bathroom and a few moments later, he emerged with a wet hand towel, which he used to wipe himself and Youko of their seed. "Go on."

They all snuggled closely and waited as the kitsune cleared his throat and started his story.

***FLASHBACK***

He shot out of bed abruptly; the last thing he remembered was being shoved into that machine and the blinding smoke; he was confused when he realised that everything looked brighter, smelt sharper and sounded louder. He sighed in relief; perhaps his mates had rescued him and Yukina had healed him of all the effects the wards had on him.

"Ah, my prince awakes." A voice sang.

The kitsune turned and was immediately hit by the beauty of the woman in front of him. "Architect." He growled when he recognised the voice.

The woman was donned in a kimono with gold trimmings and spattered with baby pink magnolias that went well with the dark purple silk; it hung loosely off her shoulders to show her flawless neck and chest while it was cinched at the waist with a white shash to accentuate her curves. The skirt of the kimono flowed outwards and behind her like an oriental train, the slit was parted at the side so her long legs were on display. She smiled. "I hope you are enjoying your freedom." The woman said.

"Freedom?" The fox asked with a frown. "You're letting me go?"

The woman suddenly burst into laughter. "So cute." She cooed and gestured towards a full-length mirror in the corner.

The kitsune narrowed his eyes suspiciously but walked towards the mirror; he froze and stared when he saw bright amber eyes look back at him. Youko blinked; he felt his hair for his vulpine ears and pulled on them to be sure they were real, he did the same thing for his tail and tunic before he turned back to the woman.

"How?" He whispered but she heard him.

The woman had a smug smile. "I told you," She said. "They don't call me the Architect without a reason."

"You built a soul separation machine?"

The woman laughed again. "I built this whole kingdom." She proclaimed.

Youko frowned again. "What happened to my-"

"Other body?" The Architect completed and Youko nodded. She stepped aside and low and behold, beside the bed he had jumped out off, Youko saw the unconscious form of a pale, redheaded human.

"What did you do to him?" Youko growled as he hurried to the human's side.

"Nothing new." The woman said, buffing her nails on her skirt. "I didn't touch him." She was right; all the marks and wounds on the redhead's body were from the day he had been attacked by the Architect. Other than that, there was nothing else. The woman smirked when she saw the kitsune sigh in relief. "Do I see sentiment? For a ningen?" She said in a faux-scandalised tone. "What happened to the King of Thieves, The Legendary Bandit?" She sat on a throne like chair that Youko had not seen in the room till now. "The Ningenkai has softened you, sweet prince."

Youko glared at the woman. "You have freed me and spared Shuichi's life." He said matter of factly. "Why?"

"To aid me in my crusade, of course." The Architect said. "Like I had said before, I need someone of equal valour to rule by my side."

The kitsune straightened from his crouched position by Shuichi's bed. "And you think I am worthy?"

The Architect laughed. "Of course, you are worthy... _very_ worthy." She said. "Since your fight with Karasu in the Dark Tournament, I was enchanted by your power, your wit, your beauty... I observed you, day in and out; going to your ningen school, taking care of your mother, fraternising with your boyfriends." She ticked off each statement with her fingers. "I thought I may have to kidnap your mother or maybe one of your gorgeous mates- could have had some fun while we waited- but I had to test your skills first hand."

"So you disguised yourself and tricked me into a duel." Youko said, feeling remarkably stupid.

"Yes." The woman said. "And from what I gathered, only a handful has been able to trick a kitsune." She stood up and walked slowly towards the fox. "You have proven to be an excellent fighter."

Youko frowned for the third time in these few minutes. "But I lost."

The Architect shook her head furiously. "The ningen is to blame for your flaws in our combat. The Youko I saw fighting with Karasu is the one I want... and to top it all, I _tricked_ you, which shows that I am a more suitable mate than the half-breeds you bed." The kitsune growled at the woman but she ignored him, looking at Shuichi and then back at Youko. "Your Youki is low... you won't be able to heal him." She stated. "Rule with me and I will not only heal your ningen but I will deliver him to your mates directly."

Youko's eyes did a strange combination of widening in shock and narrowing in anger; if Shuichi were to be taken to Yusuke and Hiei, they would not even suspect that his and Shuichi's souls had been separated. The Architect was obviously going for the good old 'divide and conquer' strategy. If Youko were to stay behind, they would not be prepared for the "crusade" the deluded but beautiful woman spoke of.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

The woman smiled viciously in response.

That was answer enough for the kitsune. "I accept your offer." He said, dejected.

The Architect's smile turned sweet; she gently brushed her palm over Shuichi's wounds and they were healed in an instant. "Tetsu will see that he is returned safely." She said. The woman stalked towards Youko and when they were close enough, she slipped her hand into the opening of his tunic. "Now, my prince how about we go and celebrate out union." She said. Youko continued to stare at Shuichi so he was taken by surprise when a perfectly manicured hand gripped his jaw and turned his face away from the human. "Well?" The woman asked in a clipped tone.

Youko looked into those dark eyes; the manipulation, her power, her beauty... everything about her impressed him. She was surly a worthy mate for The Legendary Bandit. All of a sudden, the fox crushed his lips to hers in a hard, hateful kiss. The Architect dug her nails into his chest as she returned the kiss in fervour; the kitsune lifted her up by her thighs and positioned her with her back against the wall, still kissing as she wrapped her legs around him. Youko snaked a hand up the skirt of her kimono and stroked her inner thighs while the other, squeezed her breast roughly.

The woman broke her kiss with the fox and panted in pleasure. "You don't... waste time- groan- do you?" She tried to purr but came out in a series of breathless gasps.

Youko nipped at the moon pale skin; down her neck and then up to her ear. "No I don't." He said as he licked the earlobe.

Then as fast as lightening, Youko had his large hand wrapped around the woman's throat. The Architect flailed and tried to demand what he was doing but he only squeezed tighter. "First of all, you are the lowest piece of shit to ever walk the Makai." The kitsune's amber eyes were in that cold state they normally took when he was disgusted, his voice angry. "Secondly, you aren't even worth the grass my mates step on, so don't you dare open that mouth and spew crap about them." He made his grip even tighter and smiled when he saw her begging with her eyes. "And finally..." He leaned in to whisper into the ear he caressed a few seconds ago. "You and your offer can go to hell." He stabbed her in the ribs with a large thorn tipped with poison.

The Architect's eyes rolled to the back of her head and then her whole body went lax. Youko flung her unconscious body to the side and moved quickly; the woman was an S class demon- that thorn he stabbed her with was lethal to lower class demons and humans but to demons in her class, it would just slow her down. He gently picked up Shuichi from his bed and ran out of the room.

**YYH**

About thirty minutes later, Youko still had not found a way out of the Architect's fortress and Shuichi was beginning to stir. "Wha-" The redhead groaned and opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

Youko did not stop moving as he answered his question. "My name is Youko... you are Shuichi... right now we have been captured by an evil woman and we need to escape." At Shuichi's frown, he continued. "I know it does not make sense now but I will answer your other questions as soon as I can... but now I need you to be quiet and trust me."

"Put me down." Shuichi began to squirm but Youko held firm. "I don't even know you... how do I know you're not the evil one."

The kitsune stopped abruptly in his tracks and looked down at the human in his arms. He could see that behind all this gall, there was confusion and fear in those eyes he had stared at in the mirror months ago. "The eyes are the windows to the soul: I know you're scared, Shuichi." He said in the warmest voice he could muster. "But I would never hurt you... look me in the eyes... if you still think I mean to hurt you, then you may scream as loud as you want."

Shuichi blinked but did so anyway; they stared into each other's eyes and unknowingly to them, a small bound of faith, respect and reliance had built in those few seconds.

"Do you trust me?" Youko asked lowly, not breaking eye contact.

Shuichi held contact as well and nodded slowly. "Yes." He shifted uncomfortably in the fox's arms as heat rose to his face. "May I please walk?" He asked.

The kitsune thought for a moment. "I suppose." He said slowly. "But we have to be very quiet." He warned and Shuichi nodded again before he was let down.

The redhead walked a few steps but then his knees buckled however, Youko caught him before he fell. "I feel so weak." Shuichi whispered.

"It's the wards." Youko said, lifting the human into his arms again. "You body is still suffering the after-effects."

"Wards?"

Youko started to move again. "I'll explain later." He said.

They continued their search for an exit for a few more minutes; the windows were not an option because of Shuichi and every door they tried always ended up to be a bedroom. Now, they were padding across a hallway when suddenly, the kitsune stopped again and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked.

"Fresh grass." Youko said hurrying towards the scent. "I can smell the grounds." Holding on to Shuichi, Youko practically sprinted towards the smell but when they turned a corner, they found themselves face to face with an army of demons.

"Youko?" Shuichi said, scared of the strange faces and evil leers he received.

Tetsu held a handful of lemongrass. "Like a moth to the flame." He said smugly, allowing the green blades to fall to the ground. "Hand over the ningen and come with us and no one gets hurt."

Youko tightened his hold on Shuichi as the redhead simultaneously wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the kitsune's neck. "Over my dead body." He growled.

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Kitsunes are so dramatic." He said. "Attack!" He called and the ugly faced demons did.

Youko fed his ki into the walls of the hall and was rewarded when vines burst through the concrete and started attacking those that dared to hurt its master. However, the fox could not take the strain any longer as his Youki weakened by the second; soon the vines were taken down. The kitsune tried his best to attack with his plants but inevitably, he even too weak to stand.

"Youko!" Shuichi yelled when the kitsune feel to his knees. The redhead tried to remove himself from Youko's hold but he would not let go. "Release me... we have to get out!" He cried.

The kitsune took deep, pained breathes. "No." He said. "You can't walk."

"I'm better off than you." Shuichi reasoned, still squirming. Youko involuntarily released his load when he fought to keep the remaining vines fighting. The redhead moved quick and tried to get the kitsune to lean his weight on him. "If we plan this well, we can jump out of the window behind us when-aaahhhh!"

Shuichi screamed when a thick leather rope wrapped around his torso and pulled him away from Youko.

"NO!" Youko yelled and the vines multiplied but not enough to keep fighting for long: he needed to leave immediately otherwise, he would surly die but he could not leave without Shuichi or they may kill him in his stead. The vines fought to get to the human, running through anyone that got in its way. "Let him go!" His voice boomed but turned into a pained yelp when an arrow shot through his right arm. He clutched at his wound to stop the bleeding and the vines were taken down again, completely this time. When Youko saw that he was out numbered and powerless, he called. "Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked up from the shoulder of a large demon that carried him away. "Youko!" He yelled back.

"I'll come back for you!" Youko promised. "I swear!" He jumped out of the window.

"No!" He heard Shuichi scream. "Don't leave me!"

Youko closed his eyes in guilt and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Shuichi." His heart went out for his kit but he swore to himself that he would return for Shuichi and take him to the Ningenkai safe and sound; that and the Architect will taste his vengeance when he came back for his kit. If the woman were smart enough- and she is- she would not kill Shuichi until the kitsune was in her grasps. The fox plunged into the water below and did not come up for air.

***FLASHBACK ENDS* **

Yusuke and Hiei were silent as Youko completed the story. "I was found by some nomads downstream; they healed me and nursed me until I was well enough to leave. They were the first to help me try and save Shuichi... but they were slaughtered... every one of them." The fox finished quietly.

They were all silent for a while as Youko quietly mourned for the lost souls of the noble nomads that aided him.

After a few moments, Hiei spoke. "When the Architect says she built the kingdom... what did she mean?"

Youko shrugged. "She has this control over matter that in, literally, a few seconds, she can build a throne made of stone." He said. "To have made that machine, it would have required her whole concentration... with months- maybe years- of planning... I guess she built her kingdom the same way."

Hiei growled. "I can't wait to take that bitch down."

"Neither can I." Yusuke snarled. "I'm just glad Shuichi is away from there."

"So am I." Youko nodded in agreement. "But if we're going to be smart about this, Shuichi has to be far away before the battle starts." He reasoned. "Maybe he and Shiori can stay in Genkai's temple with Kuwabara and Yukina." He then grinned and sat up on the bed. "Shiori! I almost forgot about her... I can't believe I didn't even think about my own mother-"

"-Youko." Yusuke tried.

"-I'm sure she's been worried about Shuichi... they would get along so well-" The kitsune continued without pause.

"-Youko!" Yusuke tried again.

But Youko continued. "-she would be beside herself to have him back-"

"She's dead, Youko." Hiei said suddenly.

The fox immediately kept quiet. They were all silent as a myriad of emotions ran across Youko's face in seconds but the end, he settled with indifference. "When?" He asked lowly.

"Last year." Yusuke answered as he laced his fingers through Youko's again. "I'm sorry."

_**A/N**__: yeah I know... I'm a horrible person for leaving you with this horrible cliffy... then again, I'm always horrible, aren't I? Once again, I apologise for posting late... hopefully my genitals are save from your blow torches and matches- that right, I see you, __**EmeraldEyed**__... quite honestly, this chapter was part of the last but I decided to turn them into two chapters instead... more on how Kurama got captured and how the three came to be in later chapters... hope you enjoyed yourselves... please review!_


	7. Blast from the past I

_Hey guys... hope you're having a wonderful February... writing this chapter has been a bit of a struggle because I had the flu... so any spelling or other mistakes should please be forgiven... I wrote two more chapters for you all... actually, it was one but I had to cut it because it was getting way too long... again, I have not updated the LJ version but I will in a few days... or weeks... hope you enjoy..._

_**NOTICE:**__ I don't think I posted the timeline for the story... so sorry... it can get quite confusing if you have no idea what's happening... I will post the timeline at the end of this chapter..._

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review... please continue I always look forward to them...

CHAPTER 7: BLAST FROM THE PAST PART 1

_The mates and the newlyweds were enjoying the view the crag provided when Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke and Hiei suddenly stiffened as they felt an unusual youki approaching._

"_What is it?" Kuwabara asked._

_The bushes rustled softly in the distance and they all stood from their spot on the cliff to prepare themselves. "Demon." Yusuke said._

"_D-class." Hiei added._

"_Not a threat." Kurama said. "But we must be vigilant."_

_The bushes continued to rustle, it grew louder and louder until said demon made itself known. It was a female, small, probably reached around Kuwabara's knee; it had chalky blue skin with big brown, beady eyes and a wide nose. It carried a staff, which was double her height. "The Dark Tournament Champion." She hissed with a toothy grin. "It is an honour." It gave a small bow with a dramatic swish of her dark blue cloak._

_They all blinked and stared at the creature until Yusuke spoke. "Um... and you are?" He asked uncertainly._

_The demon straightened, using her staff to aid her. "They call me Nago." She said. "I have seen all your battles... and I must say it was truly a pleasure watching you fight."_

_Kuwabara puffed his chest. "Well, we worked really hard-"_

"_I was not talking to you, ningen filth." Nago hissed viciously, making the human take a step back. "I was talking to Youko Kurama." She turned her eyes to the redhead._

_The kitsune blinked. "I'm flattered." He said. "However, I would appreciate if you did not address my friend as such."_

"_Why not?" Nago asked. "They are all ningen filth; even the mongrels you call your mates are filth." A tree behind Nago moved in a threatening manner. "Ah, did I touch a sore spot?" It asked with a small throaty laugh._

"_Don't you dare speak of my mates like that." Kurama hissed._

_Nago gave a malicious smile. "What are you going to do about it?" _

"_I have a few thoughts in mind." Yusuke said cracking his fingers and taking a step forward but Kurama blocked his path with a raised hand._

"_Don't," The fox said. "She wants us to fight her."_

_Nago nodded. "It has always been a dream of mine to duel you, Youko."_

_Kurama shook his head. "You would not last a minute against me." he said._

"_In that human body?" Nago scoffed. "I will slice your throat before you blink."_

_Both Nago and Kurama stared each other down in a heated glare before Kuwabara asked, "Is it just me or is she suicidal?"_

"_Doesn't matter." Kurama said as he produced a rose from his hair. _

"_Fox, don't let your vanity go to your head." Hiei warned._

"_Yeah, you have a great body." Yusuke said. "But she __**does**__ deserve some butt-kicking." He finished with a grin. "Let me."_

"_No." Kurama hissed. "She's mine."_

"_Don't stoop to her level, Kurama." Hiei reasoned. "You're an S class, she's a D class... that's hardly a fight."_

"_It's called punishment, Hiei." The kitsune said, stepping ahead to avoid whatever the fire demon was about to say._

"_Baka kitsune." Hiei growled, sitting with his legs crossed and his interlinked fingers balancing his head._

_Kurama turned his rose into a whip. "Your dream is about to be fulfilled." He said._

"_Perfect." Nago said; she twirled her staff in her hand a few times before she struck it against the ground and beckoned the fox forward._

_With a brief flash of gold in his eyes, Kurama slowly stepped towards her, watching, twisting the stem of his whip. Nago did the same and soon, they were circling each other like boxers. "Come now, child." She teased. "Surly an S class demon is not afraid to strike the likes of me?"_

_With a growl, Kurama swung his whip and smiled when it tore through the cloak. "Not the slightest." He replied._

_The demon hissed when she placed her hand against the cut and drew back to see egg-yolk yellow blood on her fingers. Then she gave a malicious smile. "Why so serious, Kurama?" She mocked airily. "Are you angry because you are forever trapped in the body of a filthy ningen?"_

_Kurama gritted his teeth; __**don't attack blindly**__, he thought to himself, __**she wants you to do that. **_

_Nago continued. "Are you ashamed because the only creatures that wanted to mate with you was a half-breed bastard and a-" She did not finish her sentence because Kurama had struck again, this time, making a deep gash on her right cheek._

"_Shut your mouth." Kurama growled lowly, his anger rising._

_Nago just blinked and stopped her stalking, so did Kurama. "Or are you just frustrated your mother won't take your coming out well, Shuichi?"_

**YYH**

**Yusuke's POV**

I shot up in bed, sweating profusely; usually, my dreams came in smaller fragments, like a series but this one was too long for my liking. I felt to my right and smiled when I could feel the once-petite form of Hiei; I traced the bed further and frowned when I could not feel Youko so with a small sigh, I got out of bed.

I yawned deeply and made a beeline to the bathroom to relieve myself; on my way there, I saw that the clock read 03:38 AM. By the time I came back out, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness; I could clearly make out the form of my fire demon as he slept and also a white parchment by his head. I tiptoed towards the note so not to wake Hiei and picked it up. It read;

_Koi,_

_I know you are most likely wondering where I am. I have gone to the Ningenkai to find out what has become of my step-brother and father. Also, I would like to pay my respects to Shiori. I'm sorry I did not inform you but I had to do this alone._

_Please take good care of Shuichi and each other; tell my kit I'm sorry I left and that I had to check up on some things at home... or something smarter than that if you can come up with any. I'll be back soon: love you both._

_Your fox,_

_Youko._

I squeezed the letter and gave another frustrated sigh; Hiei and I had been wondering how to break the news about Shiori's death to Youko. I had not meant for it to be so impromptu but I cannot change the past.

Shiori had died last spring of some kind of haemorrhaging, which I cannot pronounce; when we had told her about Kurama's disappearing or in her case, "Shuichi's kidnapping", she laughed, thinking we were joking but then she started to cry and wail when she realised we weren't. She went to the police as we continued our own search in the Makai; she would go days without sleep or food, sometimes she would sit by the door or with the phone nearby in case Kurama came home or someone called.

Though, after a year of searching led to nothing, Shiori decided to look by herself- she used all the money she had saved to open up a business to travel almost the whole of Japan. Even Hiei had felt sorry for her; he wanted us to tell Shiori about Kurama's past but I reasoned with him and said, "It's not our secret to tell." Now I regret those words because a great mother died without knowing who her son truly was; maybe not that Kurama was a thousand year old kitsune who had possessed her son (that probably is a horrible way to phrase it) but at least to know that her son was gay and we were his lovers would have been enough. I was stubborn; I had promised myself that Kurama was going to be there when we told Shiori any big news and now, we were too late.

When Shiori died, her husband, Hatanaka and his son had moved to somewhere in America- Washingtown or something like that. "It's time for a new start, Yusuke." He had said to me; after losing two wives and a stepson, he deserved a new start.

The only thing we had left was the Minamino house, which Hiei, Kurama and I had stayed in, early in our relationship. You see, when Shiori had married Hatanaka, she moved into his house but could not bring herself to sell the house that she and Mr Minamino had built, so she left it for Kurama to use as he pleased. I think she wanted him to grow old with his wife and children in that house. Hatanaka could not touch the house because Kurama was the sole owner and until a body proved his death, Kurama would always own the house.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again; how is Youko going to be able to forgive himself for not telling Shiori sooner and how the hell is Shuichi going to have a normal life if his mother was dead. I felt bad for both of them; Kurama was always the one who had fate spit in his face. First, he was almost murdered by some kitsune hunting bastard, then he was always the most injured in all of our missions- including the Dark Tournament and just when he thought he had a break, the biggest psycho bitch of all fan girls kidnaps him.

"Yusuke?" Hiei's voice pulls me out of my inner ramblings.

"I'm here." I replied.

"Where's Youko?"

"Ningenkai."

There was a pause. "He went to visit Shiori." Hiei said matter of factly.

"Yeah." I replied uncommitted. I heard a shuffle on the bed and before I knew it, Hiei was sitting next to me. I blinked, I don't even remember sitting down.

"I know we planned on breaking the news about Shiori's death slowly." Hiei said and I could detect shame in his voice.

The moment we had told Youko about Shiori's death, he had frozen like a large beautiful ice sculpture. It was easy for Hiei and I to coax him into bed, where he laid with wide eyes as he comforted him with our words. That is, until we fell asleep.

I shook my head. "It's alright." I reassured. "He would have left no matter how we told him."

Hiei nodded and kissed the mating mark on my bare shoulder. "I'm worried about you, Koi." He said.

"You should be worrying about Youko." I said, turning to Hiei. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Liar."

I sighed. "I'm just getting used to all of this." I admitted.

"There's more." Hiei stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes." I whispered. "It's just... I can't... I feel... Something..." I tried and failed numerous times before I took a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Hiei... I've been feeling lost lately... not as bad as I felt when Kurama was missing but..." I trailed off.

"You feel incomplete." Hiei said; sometimes his clairvoyance saved me a mouthful.

"Yes." I said, looking down. "Do you feel the same?" I asked hesitantly; don't get me wrong, I'm happy Youko is here and Shuichi is safe but I've not been myself lately. I had to ask Hiei that question because I needed to know if it was just me or our circumstance.

"We miss Shuichi." Hiei said suddenly and I looked up. "As Youko had said, Kurama is not Kurama without Shuichi... our bond yearns for him... although faint, he still has our mating marks; therefore, he's still somewhat our mate."

We stayed in silence as the new information sunk in.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Hiei wrapped his arms around me. "For now, sleep." He said.

"For tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and I made to protest but he beat me to it. "Do you really think Shuichi would want to be in a relationship with two strangers? No." He reasoned. "Let him be with us because he wants to... not because he has to."

"I was not intending that we force him." I growled and tried to loosen Hiei's hold on me but he held on.

"I know, Koi." He said, placing a kiss on the side of my head as a form of apology. "But he does not feel the effects the way we feel it."

"Can't we try to woo him?" I asked. "If Kurama loved us, Shuichi would too."

Hiei sighed again. "I just want him to live without being in constant danger all the time." He said. "He's a ningen now... the way he functions is different from what we are used to."

"_I'm _ningen." I proclaimed, a bit offended.

"_Half_-ningen." Hiei corrected. "The only kind I can tolerate... But let's not go into that." He rubbed his hand up and down my arms in the way that always calmed me. "You need to sleep... you have that meeting with Mukuro."

I groaned- gods, did I hate that woman- but nonetheless, got into bed with my firefly snuggled against me. Shuichi must have feelings for us somewhere down there and I was going to feel that love again... I lust for it... I need it to feel whole again.

**YYH**

**Two days later...**

Shuichi sat in the tub of warm water, preparing to go into Youko's garden again; Yukina had told him that the kitsune had gone on some sort of trip to put everything in order as he was away for long. Shuichi understood completely; anyone in their right minds would check up on their abandoned affairs after being absent for three years. However, what the redhead did not understand was why Youko left without telling _him_. He was hurt; _perhaps Youko did not deem it important to tell me_- he thought- _I mean, he __**did**__ save me, I owe it to him to respect his privacy._

He carefully stood up and towelled his body; he made to walk out of the bathroom but his reflection caught his attention. Since he came back, he avoided looking into those half-dead eyes and feeble body; whenever he did, he was always reminded of _them_. They never ceased to praise his beauty but what he saw was not beauty; beauty was Youko, not him. Back in his cell, beauty meant pain, humiliation, torture; he was surprised when being called beautiful had not warranted him a kick.

_**Maybe they're going to do it too... soon they'll kick you... they're trying to get you to trust them... Youko and Yukina have abandoned you... soon enough you'll be their fuck toy too... they think you're worthless...**_

Shuichi quickly turned away from his reflection, his breaths came out in gasps; those dark thoughts kept coming back, they were even quicker now that both Yukina and Youko were absent. Yukina had told him yesterday that she usually goes every last Saturday of the month to buy utilities for the temple she and Kuwabara stayed.

The redhead took deep breaths to calm himself and when his breathing was back to normal, he tightened his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into an adjoining closet full of sweaters, slacks, jeans, T-shirts and shoes. He was unsure of what to wear; usually, Yukina gave him what to put on. With a shrug, he pulled on a dark-blue T-shirt, followed by a pair of briefs, blue jeans and grey socks. He turned and started weaving through the queue of sweaters; he finally settled for a burgundy sweater with a print of a brown griffin on the right side of its hem.

He pulled it on but stopped when he saw a large box at the back; curious, he pushed the sweaters to the side and cautiously lifted the lid off the box. The first thing he pulled out was a yellow Chinese-style tunic; it was similar to Youko's but the kitsune was too tall for it. He gently placed the tunic on the ground and pulled out a pair of white cotton trousers; it was too small for Youko and Yusuke was not that slender to fit into them. The redhead frowned and pulled out another cloth; this time, a white button up shirt with a Nehru neck. He brought out everything; more white shirts and trousers, tunics of every colour and designs and occasionally a jacket with matching pants.

Shuichi frowned; were these his? He did not particularly like them but he must have to see them neatly folded in his closet. The redhead then sighed and put the clothes back into the box; he would ask Yukina when she returned.

As he stood, he bumped his head on the overhead shelf, causing a shoebox to clatter to the ground. He cussed and rubbed his head then stooped to pick them up but paused. Various pictures of himself littered the floor; most with Yusuke, some with Yukina and a tall orange-haired man whom he deduced was her husband. Shuichi picked up the pictures, sat down on the carpeted floor and began to browse through the captured glimpses of his former life. Youko rarely appeared in the pictures; again, most of them were with Yusuke, Yukina and other people he did not recognise. The redhead then came across the picture of a scowling petite man, dressed in black, a white starburst in his dark locks made his gravity-defying mane look soft. However, what captured Shuichi most about the man was the red eyes that seemed to glow. As he continued to look through, the red-eyed man appeared more and more in the photographs; the last picture caught his attention- it was of him, Yusuke and the red-eyed man smiling and waving at the photographer on the beach. They held each other closely; Yusuke was hugging him from the back as he rested his chin on the red-eyed man's head, their fingers linked.

When Shuichi was done, he put back the pictures into the shoebox and kept it back on the shelf. _Why was I not shown these pictures_, he asked himself, _didn't they think it would help me remember?_

_**They don't want you to remember because they don't care about you...**_

Shuichi frowned. _That's not true... Youko and Yukina care about me..._

_**Open your eyes, Shuichi... its a hoax... **_

Shuichi shook his head. _Shut up... you don't know who they are..._

_**Exactly, you don't... They're all playing you... take Yusuke for example- he blew his cover: he kissed you because he could not keep it in his pants... **_

The redhead began to hyperventilate. "Leave me alone." Shuichi begged quietly, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his torso.

_**And they all will... just like they did to you back there...**_

"GO AWAY!" Shuichi screamed before he broke down and began to cry.

_**I was the one that stayed with you in that cell when you were left hurt and bleeding... I was your only friend... I'm the only one who would never lie to you, Shuichi... I keep you safe...**_

The voice in his head faded as Shuichi continued to cry; it seemed that the bad thoughts would not stop. He knew he had to tell Yukina and Youko but he was afraid they would think him ungrateful. Maybe they would throw him out for doubting their kindness.

"Shuichi?" A vaguely familiar voice called from his bedroom.

The redhead quickly cleaned his eyes and stood up before the orange-haired man he recognised from the pictures walked in.

"Are you okay, Shuichi?" He asked. "I heard you shout."

The human frowned: he was unsure what to say to the stranger so he just nodded. He knew he should not be scared of the tall man- Youko had told him numerous times, he was safe- but he could not help but take a step back when the man approached.

He stopped in his tracks and said, "It's okay." He rose up his hands in submission. "I'm Kuwabara... Yukina's husband."

Shuichi smiled a little. "Kazuma?"

Kuwabara smiled. "Yes." He said, putting his hands back down. "Yukina sent me to take care of you since she won't be able to come."

The redhead nodded. "Thank you." He said. "That was kind of her."

They stood in silence, staring at each other before Kuwabara gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for staring," He said. "It's just... you remind me of Kura- uh... my friend." He quickly amended.

However, Shuichi did not miss the slip. "I thought I _was_ that friend," He said with a frown. "I saw some pictures on that shelf." The redhead pointed at said shelf.

Kuwabara shook his head. "You are my friend but," He paused and sighed. "We were not really that close."

"Oh." Shuichi said in reply. "Then is the friend Kurama?" He asked.

The orange-haired man gulped. "Um I don't-"

Shuichi folded his arms, irritated. "You said I _remind_ you of a friend." He repeated. "You used present tense and you almost called me Kurama." He pointed out. "Yukina told me Kurama was Yusuke's mate... and I found a box of pictures with myself and Yusuke." He took another breath and continued. "This is not the first time I have been called Kurama... so tell me why."

Kuwabara blinked; he could have sworn he just saw Kurama folding his arms while he knit-picked at his words, demanding answers. "Look, I want to but," He said. "I promised Youko, Yukina and everyone I won't tell you."

"Why?" Shuichi asked with a frown.

"They want you to be comfortable in this new life... they want you to recover first before they drop any news on you." Kuwabara explained.

"So am I Kurama?" The redhead asked.

Kuwabara sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're not Kurama." He said. "You just... remind me of him, that's all." The tone of his voice told Shuichi to let the topic go for now.

After a few moments of silence, Shuichi spoke. "I was about to go to Youko's garden." Kuwabara looked up at that. "Would you like to join me?" The redhead asked.

The orange-haired man nodded. "Yeah, sounds great." He said with a smile but then frowned. "Could you please tell the plants not to eat me?"

Shuichi laughed at that. "I'll take care of you." He said and smiled when Kuwabara gestured for him to lead the way out of the room.

Both men walked silently towards the gates of the castle; Kuwabara pulled his yellow faux-fur rimmed parka closer in anticipation of the cold. As they neared the giant gateway, two guards stood in their path.

Each guard was donned in Dou armour (1) and had the enigma of a phoenix on the flags that hung off their spears. "I apologise Master Shuichi." He said with a small bow. "But King Yusuke has ordered me to not let you out of the castle."

Shuichi frowned. "But I was told I could explore the grounds if I wanted."

The guard nodded. "Yes but when you are not properly protected, I am not to allow you to leave." He seemed guilty to deliver the news. "You are more than welcome to explore the castle."

Kuwabara spoke up. "But I'll be with him." He said. "I'll keep him safe."

Both guards seemed frightened all of a sudden. "Uh, I'm sorry Master Kuwabara." The guard apologised with another bow. "But Lord Hiei has deemed you..." He gulped. "..._unfit_ to protect Master Shuichi."

The orange-haired man sputtered. "Unfit?" He repeated. "Unfit!" He yelled. "Without my help, that shrimp would not be here today!" He then cracked his knuckles. "Where is that pipsqueak?"

"He and the king are in a meeting with Lord Mukuro from Alaric." The second guard answered.

When Kuwabara moved to go, Shuichi spoke. "It's okay, Kazuma." He said, dejected. "We'll just walk through the castle; I've always wanted to explore the castle anyways."

Kuwabara looked at the redhead and nodded hesitantly before he fixed the guards with a glare. "I'm gonna tell the King you made him sad." He hissed lowly at them.

Both guards stiffened, shaking visibly; they knew that the king's rage had no limit when it came to his mates and friends. However, the orange-haired man wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder and they both turned.

"Come, Shuichi." He said. "The grounds are too cold anyways."

"I guess." The redhead said quietly. _I can't leave the castle without someone with me._

_**Without someone to make sure you don't escape... you're still in a prison...**_

"Hey, Shuichi?" Kuwabara said as he watched those green eyes fog over.

The redhead blinked. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" The taller man asked, concern clear in his blue eyes. "You sort of spaced out for a second."

Shuichi blushed. "I'm sorry."

Kuwabara shrugged. "No probs, man." He said with a smile. "I know you really wanted to go to that garden." He paused for a minute and then snapped his fingers. "I think I have a close second though."

The taller man led Shuichi up the stairs and the redhead wondered if they were going back to his room; his room was somewhere around the third floor so when they went up to the fifth floor, he was surprised.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Kuwabara smiled brightly. "Hold on." He breathed deeply as they strolled down the hallway. "Gods, Yusuke needs to install an elevator or something."

Soon both of them were approaching a balcony; through the glass, Shuichi could see numerous plants, just like in Youko's garden. "What is this?" He asked.

Kuwabara slid the glass door open, shivering as the cold air hit him. "Its Youko's garden but not as deadly as the one he has on the grounds." He gestured for Shuichi to walk in. "I know it's not much but its the best I can do for now."

Shuichi was astounded by the man's kindness; he stared at him for a while, analysing, watching, and thinking but then he just gave up doubting and smiled. "Thank you, Kazuma." He said.

Kuwabara blushed but hid it with a proud smile. "Happy to help." He replied.

Shuichi walked unto the balcony and took in a deep breath of fresh air; the smell of orchids, magnolias, lemongrass, apples and many other earthy perfumes made him sigh happily. He leaned against the railings, wrapping his fingers around the metal as the cold breeze blew at his hair, making it look like a flame in the wind.

Kuwabara came to stand beside Shuichi. "It must be nice to be out of your room."

"Hmm-mm." Shuichi hummed in reply. "The view is beautiful."

The orange-haired man nodded. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons Youko made a second garden here." He said. "He made it mainly for his friends to appreciate his plants and also to protect them."

"Protect them?" Shuichi asked, frowning as he turned to Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said with a nod. "You see, before you were missing, me, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei-"

"Hiei?" Shuichi said. "That was the man the guard was talking about."

"Haven't you met Hiei?" Kuwabara asked with a frown. "Short, wears black, horrible personality: you can't miss him."

Shuichi shook his head. "Only Yukina, Yusuke and you."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara mused; he was going to have a serious conversation with the fire demon.

Shuichi nodded. "I hope I meet him." He said. "Perhaps he's too busy to make time."

"Perhaps." Kuwabara said uncommitted.

"Sorry to have interrupted you." Shuichi said. "What were you saying?"

"Right," Kuwabara said and cleared his throat. "You see, before you were missing, me, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were the Reikai Tente; we were the most feared Spirit Detectives in the Makai and Ningenkai. Our job was to stop the bad guys from possessing classmates, stealing children and occasionally, taking over the world." He finished with a grin.

Shuichi chuckled at the light-heartedness of the man. "Why were we not close before?" He asked.

Kuwabara shrugged. "We came from different walks of life." He said. "We perceived the world very differently... our views so far apart from each other's that we just never really blended well."

"Oh." Shuichi said, looking down.

"It's not a bad thing." Kuwabara quickly said. "We just... didn't understand each other well then."

The redhead chuckled at Kuwabara's attempts to keep him smiling. "We can be friends now, right?" He asked, looking back up.

The orange-haired man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure we can."

"So this is where you are!" A voice behind them screeched.

Shuichi turned back and from as two women walked into the balcony; one had light brown hair that had an orange tint to it and blue eyes, she wore brown bootleg slacks with a long-sleeve yellow blouse and a matching brown waistcoat and heels, she was tall, well built and exuded a kind of confidence that almost rivalled Youko's. The other woman had her dark brown hair sticking out from under her grey beanie and kind brown eyes like Yusuke, she wore black jeans, which was tucked into brown knee-high boots. She pulled on her orange parka to prevent the breeze from reaching her flesh as she walked in a funny manner, almost tripping on the step that led out to the terrace.

Kuwabara groaned. "Keep it down, Shizuru." He hissed.

Both girls stopped when they saw the redhead. "Uh," Shizuru started again, her eyes on the redhead. "We have been looking for you." She said slowly.

Shuichi looked down and clenched his hands tightly around the railing when they continued to stare intently at him; it made him feel like he was on display, as if he was back _there_.

"Oh Shuichi, it's nice to see you up and about." The shorter, brown haired woman said with a hesitant smile. The redhead nodded. "Forgive our manners," She continued and nudged Shizuru. "It's just we haven't really seen you in three years and... I'm just happy you're back."

Shuichi looked back up at that.

"Shuichi, this lovely young lady is Keiko." Kuwabara said and Keiko waved a little. "And the harpy is my big sister, Shizuru." He almost growled.

Shizuru waved her cigarette. "Geez you sure know how to announce an entrance, Zuzu." She said dryly.

Kuwabara sputtered and turned pink. "Stop calling me that!"

Shizuru smirked. "Or what?"

"Stop it, both of you." Keiko scolded. "Could you at least get along around Shuichi?"

The redhead shook his head. "It's okay."

"Yeah and I bet he wouldn't mind if I kicked your ass." Kuwabara cracked his fingers.

Shizuru scoffed and walked forward. "You wouldn't last a minute with me, baby brother." She tapped her cigarette over the orange-hair and walked along, ignoring her brother's cries. "Shuichi," She greeted. "You gave us all a scare when you turned up missing... especially Yusuke and Hiei." She leaned against the railing and smiled at the redhead.

"Are you feeling, alright?" Keiko came up beside Shizuru.

"Yes, I'm better now." Shuichi said with a nod. "Um... were we..." He paused and continued. "Are we friends?" He asked.

Keiko scratched her head. "Well, we were friends... not as close as Hiei or Yusuke though."

"Oh?" The redhead said with a cock of his head.

"Yeah," Shizuru added in agreement; she threw the remaining cigarette to the floor and stomped on it. "We got to together once in a while but that's it."

Shuichi frowned. "Why?"

Both girls shrugged as Kuwabara spoke. "Same reason as me." He said. "You were always too busy or preoccupied."

"Oh." Shuichi said again. "What was I doing?"

"School, work, life." Keiko ticked them off her fingers. "We were busy too so it's alright."

"But that's okay." The taller woman said. "Now we get a do over." Shizuru said with another smile.

Shuichi smiled as well and they all told the redhead about themselves and their lives.

"How did we meet?" Shuichi asked.

The all paused for a moment and looked at each other before they simultaneously said, "Yusuke."

"He introduced us to you." Keiko explained further.

"Yusuke." Shuichi said. "How close were we?" He asked.

The others looked at the redhead sadly and he could practically see pity ooze off them. "At first you did not like Yusuke much." Kuwabara said. "But he uh... helped you with a few things and you grew close."

"Very close." Shizuru added. "I was getting sexually frustrated watching the way you both danced around each other."

"I think it was so cute." Keiko said with a knowing smile.

"Wait, 'danced around each other'?" Shuichi asked.

They all stiffened again. "Perhaps Yusuke would explain things better." Shizuru said and the other two breathe a sigh of relief.

Shuichi nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Speaking of explaining things," The taller woman said. "I have a client to attend to." She pushed away from the railing. "I just came to see how you were holding up." She gently placed her hand on his shoulders and squeezed. "It was nice to see you again, red."

Keiko nodded. "It really was, Shuichi." She said, hugging him but pulled back quickly when he stiffened. "Sorry, got carried away."

"It's alright." Shuichi said with a shake of his head. "I'm just trying to get used to it."

"Brother!" Shizuru called, already at the doorway. "Grow some balls like a man and walk me to the gate!"

"Find your own bloody way!" Kuwabara yelled back. "I'm keeping Shuichi company."

"Actually, I don't mind walking them down." Shuichi said.

"A gentleman." Keiko cooed; she linked her arm into Shuichi's and they both started towards the glass door.

"Thank you, red." Shizuru said to Shuichi and then turned to her brother. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Zuzu." She disappeared into the hallway.

"Don't call me that!" Kuwabara yelled and ran after his sister. "I'm a grown man, damn it!"

_**A/N: **__please review...____and____as promised, I've posted the timeline of this fic below... If you're still confused or have questions, please don't hesitate to tell me... _

_**Timeline: **_

_The original anime takes place over a span of 3-4 years: all [ningen] characters are 17-19 years old at the end of series._

_Kurama is kidnapped about 3 years after the end of the series at 21 years old._

_Shuichi is rescued 3 years after his kidnapping at 24 years old._

_Could anyone please tell me how old was Kuwabara and Keiko at the beginning of the series?_

**(1) Dou armour: Old-fashion Japanese armour from the Edo period used in battle. **


	8. Blast from the past II

CHAPTER 8: BLAST FROM THE PAST PART 2

_**Warning:**__ graphic non-con and torture concepts(?) are in this chapter... I'll try not to make it explicit but I have seen people report other's fanfics for the smallest reasons... __**don't say I didn't warn you**__._

The group continued to chatter on their way to the gates- well, mostly Keiko and Shuichi as Kuwabara and his sister bickered. They made it down the stairs to the first floor without any problems, until a guard ran up the stairs with a frightened look.

"We're being attacked!" He yelled, and soon the others could hear the grunts of fighting guards and the clash of steel against steel.

Shuichi gasped and took a step back when Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword, fight mode activated. "Keiko, you know the castle as well as I do, get Yusuke- he's in a meeting." He barked and the girl ran up the stairs. "Shizuru, get Shuichi away."

The woman grabbed the redhead's hand. "Come on, red." Shizuru walked with purposefully long strides, pulling a stumbling Shuichi along with her.

"What was Kuwabara holding?" He asked. "Where did it come from?" He stumbled again. "Where are you taking me?"

"We'll explain later, okay." Shizuru said, still moving. "All I know is that the castle is under attack and it's my job to keep you out of harm's way."

The wall beside them suddenly exploded; fast as lightening, Shizuru threw Shuichi to the ground and covered his head with her body as debris and stone rained on the pair. When the sound stopped, Shuichi tried to look around but he was immobile with the heavy weight on his back. After a few moments of squirming, he managed to turn over and find an unconscious Shizuru on his chest.

"Shizuru!" He cried out; with a sudden burst of adrenaline, he pushed the rocks off himself and the woman. When the load was light enough, he looped his arms under Shizuru's armpit, stood up and pulled. Shuichi got her out of the cloud of dust, laying her on her back. "Shizuru!" He called again and shook her shoulder a little. "Wake up!"

"Ah, what a lovely sight." A familiar voice caused Shuichi to freeze, his heart stopped for a moment and his mouth dried up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, nothing good ever comes out of saving a pathetic little slut." A man stepped out of the thinning smoke of dust; it was a demon- humanoid with tan skin and grey eyes- all he wore was a leather jacket with a tight pair of matching pants. He twirled a whip in his hand, dragging it across the floor as he made his way to the pair. "Isn't that right, Shuichi?"

Said man whimpered and tried to move, to get away or call for help but none of his muscles were obeying his commands.

When the stranger was close enough, he stooped to caress Shizuru's thighs with his whip. "Such a shame." He said. "She seemed ready to give her life for you... and yet you can't even call for help."

Shuichi was glued to the concrete he was kneeling on, watching the man with terrified eyes. His breathes were coming out in gasps.

The man shook his head and sighed. "Oh Shuichi." He cooed. "Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi." He recited as he raised his whip and smiled viciously. "You're going to be reacquainted with my little friend soon enough." He stood directly in front of the redhead and when he squatted to Shuichi's eye-level, those emerald orbs followed. "And do you know who else is waiting for you?" He asked. "Tetsu, Sakai... Edmund." Those green eyes widened at the last name. "Yes, Edmund misses you so much." He leaned forward and whispered into the redhead's ear. "He says he has something special planned for- acck"

Before the man could finish his sentence, his head dropped to the ground with a wet thud. Hiei stood behind the crumpled body; he glared at the decapitated head for a while before he fixed his gaze on Shuichi. The redhead stared at the head of the dead demon, his eyes fogged over, his breathing, deep and his heart beating alarmingly fast.

"Shuichi?" Hiei took an uncertain step forward before he remembered to shield his Katana; he kneeled in front of the frozen man and frowned when he got no response.

Soon numerous voices filled the floor, calling names and asking questions: Shuichi! Are you alright? Shizuru! What happened here?

Yusuke ran straight to the redhead as Kuwabara and Keiko attended to Shizuru. "Shuichi." The Mazoku said. "Shuichi!" He tried again when he got no answer.

"He's unresponsive." Hiei said. "He's in shock."

Yusuke reached out and hesitantly placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder but he did not even flinch, so Yusuke pulled him into a half-hug and rubbed his arms. "Shuichi, snap out of it." He begged but said man stayed still. "Come on, Shuichi please."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw Shizuru sit up with a groan, rubbing her head. "This is the reason why I took law." She said.

Kuwabara sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"Aww Zuzu, I didn't think you cared." His sister said dryly. "Where's Shuichi?"

"Here." Hiei said. "But something is wrong."

After Shizuru saw the decapitated head, everything made sense. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"That's what I want to know." Yusuke said. "Shuichi, can you stand?" Still nothing, the Mazoku sighed before he suddenly looped his arm under Shuichi and lifted him off the ground. "We need someone to call Yukina." He said, holding the redhead close to his chest.

Keiko stood. "I'll quickly make a phone call to her." She ran as fast as she could down the stairs to get to the Ningenkai.

"I'll stay here with Shizuru." Kuwabara said. "She really shouldn't move."

"Nobody asked, idiot." Shizuru said. "And I'm fine."

The orange-haired man rolled his eyes as Yusuke and Hiei made their way to Shuichi's room. When they got into the room, Yusuke sat on the bed, cradling Shuichi in his arms but the redhead stared straight ahead like a lifeless doll.

"Do you think you can get Youko?" Yusuke asked.

"Telepathy may be long distance but not that long." Hiei said. "As long as I'm on the same continent with him, I can reach him." The fire demon stated. "But he's in another world altogether, that's tricky."

"Can you do it or not?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"No."

"Then go to the Ningenkai and find him."

"I will stay right here; you and Kurama may have been closer to each other but damn it, this was the body I knew when we were mated. I have a right to be here." Hiei said. "I don't take orders from you expect in bed or a fight."

Yusuke glared. "Quit the stupid demon ego thing and help me get Youko!" He yelled. "He may be able to fix Shuichi."

"Shuichi is not a broken toy you fix." Hiei said. "Many humans suffer from PTSD time to time: we must not always rely on the fox."

"Or Yukina." Yusuke added.

"That's different."

"Bullshit!" Yusuke growled. "She and Youko are one in the same: I don't know what your problem is but we need them both for Shuichi's well-being."

Before Hiei could speak, Yukina burst into the room; her turquoise hair in a messy bun and her sundress rumpled from running. "Shuichi?" She quickly walked towards the trio.

"There was an attack on the castle." Hiei started.

"I know, Kuwabara told me while I attended to Shizuru." Yukina said. "What happened to Shuichi?" She stared into those lifeless eyes and shuddered at the dullness.

"I saw a man talking to him." Hiei said. "One of the Architect's men, I suspect."

"He's been like this since we got to him." Yusuke said. "He seems to be physically fine, besides a few bruises from the rubble, but he hasn't said a word or moved."

Yukina nodded and looked down on the redhead. "Shuichi?" She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

The effect was immediate; Shuichi screeched a blood-curdling scream and began to thrash around in Yusuke's hold. Hiei pulled his sister back a bit when the redhead began to kick and lash out.

"NO! NO!" Shuichi screamed. "PLEASE! STOP!" Tears began to stream down his face.

Yusuke tightened his hold on the redhead when his grip began to loosen. "What's happening?"

Yukina's eyes were misty with unshed tears: her heart broke at the pained cries. "Whatever that man told him has plunged him into a panic attack." She said. "I wish I could heal him but I can't touch him and even if I could, I couldn't do anything: it's in the mind... very complex."

"How do we bring him back?" Yusuke asked desperately; he wrapped his arms around the thrashing torso, both to restrain Shuichi and to soothe him- whenever he was upset or angry, all Kurama had to do was hold him and he would feel better.

Yukina shook her head. "I'm not sure." She said. "Maybe Youko-"

"Absent." Hiei growled.

A tear ran down the koorime's cheek. "Then I don't know."

**YYH**

**Shuichi's POV **

One minute I was escorting, who I presume to be my friends, and the next minute, Shizuru was whisking me away from intruders on the castle: I don't think she knows the reason for the dispute, and if she did, she was not willing to answer my questions.

Suddenly, the wall collapsed and Shizuru, as promised, she kept me out of harm's way: again, I was confused as to why somebody would risk their safety for mine and at the same time, I was angry that I was not a good friend to them in the past. From now on, I would never doubt those three to betray me. I pulled her out from under the wreckage but she was unconscious: never have I been so afraid for one's safety in my short life.

"Shizuru!" I called and shook her shoulder a little. "Wake up!" _Please... please... please be okay... _I had began a small prayer in my head.

"Ah, what a lovely sight." A familiar voice caused me to freeze: I could never forget that voice. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, nothing good ever comes out of saving a pathetic little slut." A man stepped out of the thinning smoke caused by the explosion; he twirled his whip in his hand, dragging it across the floor as he made his way towards me. It was Jack the Whipper. "Isn't that right, Shuichi?"

My vision darkened and suddenly, I was back there again... I was alone... in pain... but most importantly, I was out of breath.

_I clawed at the leathery cord around my neck, trying to ease its pressure off my airways but he kept pulling on the whip, tightening the chokehold. He pushed into me brutally and laughed when I screamed for him to stop... when I begged for mercy._

"_Please!" I cried. That was the only word I could get out before he pulled on his whip and laugh so loudly, it drowned out my strained pleas._

"_Please what?" He would say, thrusting violently into me. "Do you want more?"_

_I tried to shake my head but the line of his whip around my neck made it too painful. "No... more..." I choked out._

"_More?" He asked with a devilish smile. "So demanding." His thrusts became more brutal and I could hear the tearing of my muscles as he continued to force his way into me._

_All I could do was scream._

_The man shuddered in his climax and cried, "Oh Shuichi!" before he collapsed on me. I continued to cry, thanking whatever higher power existed that this was over, even if for a few hours. "Shush, love." He cooed. "Beautiful Shuichi." He caressed my cheek and smiled viciously. "We're going to be very acquainted with each other for days to come." He then stood, unwrapped his whip from my neck and left. _

_I curled into a ball, making myself as small and invisible as possible. Nevertheless, that would not stop the pain, the helplessness. I yearned for Youko to return as he promised: my assaulters would mock me with his failure to rescue me. They would say that they would damage me to an extent that Youko would not be able to touch me, let alone rescue me. _

_Sadly, I was beginning to believe them._

My vision flickered a bit and I could see Shizuru still unconscious in a corner, while the man squatted down. All that I heard was a buzz; I understood nothing he said until...

"...Edmund."

I understood that word; that word tore through my world like a forest fire. "Yes, Edmund misses you so much." My hearing seemed to have been triggered by that name because I could not help but pay attention to his words. Then he leaned forward and whispered into my ear, giving it a swift lick. "He says he has something special planned..."

My vision darkened again.

_Edmund was not a name you want to hear in the same sentence with yours. Edmund was not a name you want to hear in the same sentence with your community. Edmund was not a name you wanted to hear at all._

_Edmund's beauty challenged the Architect and Youko's; his hair was a golden yellow, with sea blue eyes and pale skin, paler than mine. He always wore a tall hat (1), white shirt with a grey & black trimmed waistcoat and a matching tie. His black shoes and trousers were always without a spot or wrinkle._

_The first time he visited me, he spoke in a foreign tongue I did not recognise: I naively thought he was here to save me..._

_...obviously, that was not the case. I can still feel those fangs sink into my neck while he held me close; my life draining away as he had his fill of my blood. He always said my blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted right before he uses me as well._

_You must be asking yourself, 'Why is Edmund the worst out of all the others that had taken me? He's just as bad as them.' Your wrong: Edmund is the worst because he made me __**enjoy**__ his trysts with me._

_And I hate myself for it. _

_I feel sick as I recall begging him to give me more of his thrusts, his caress and kisses. Those cold hands would stroke me until I cried out his name like the true whore I have come to be called. When I was back to myself, I would cry deeply for days until the next time he came._

"_NO! NO!" I would cry as cold hands reached for me. "PLEASE! STOP!"_

_I would always try to fight it; I would plead for him to stop but he never listened. He did not laugh as the Whipper would; instead, he would caress me with those cold hands and look into my eyes, whispering sweet words of comfort to me as I succumbed to his will once again._

**YYH**

Shuichi's struggling lessened with fatigue but once in a while, he would pull against Yusuke's hold on his wrists. Yukina and Hiei got nearer when they were sure they were not in danger of getting kicked.

"We need to wake him up." Yukina said; she reached out to touch him again but thought twice and retracted her hand. "Brother, is it possible to reach Youko?"

"The only way I can reach him is if I left the Makai." Hiei said. "Which is a definite no."

"Brother, we need him." The koorime reasoned. "He would know how to calm Shuichi."

"We cannot rely on the kitsune all the time: he's not a god." Hiei said. "It's about time _we_ learnt his trick don't you think?"

_Trick._ Yusuke thought; he remembered the first day Youko arrived and he made Shuichi calm down. The Mazoku gently manoeuvred the redhead onto his lap; he started to draw squiggles on the inside of his left wrist but nothing happened.

"What are you doing Yusuke?" The fire demon asked.

The tall brunet continued to trace the wrist. "I remember Youko doing something like this to Shuichi when he did not want to come out." He dropped the left hand and picked up the right wrist.

Shuichi stiffened a bit when a finger drew more squiggles into his skin. "You-ko?" He said quietly, his voice sore from shouting.

Yusuke continued his act. "Shuichi, wake up." He said.

The redhead blinked for a few minutes before he sat up; he looked around, seemingly surprised he was in his room, before he looked up at the Mazoku.

"Hey." The tall brunet greeted. "Are you alright?" Shuichi nodded. "Good. Don't scare me like that." Yusuke said with a small smile. Shuichi blinked again and then his lower lip began to tremble as his eyes grew misty with tears. "I'm sorry I was not there to protect you." Yusuke continued. "I won't let that happen again."

The redhead suddenly burst into tears; he wrapped his arms around the Mazoku's waist and held on as he cried. "He came for me... he said they want me... they want me..." He said between sobs. Yusuke held the redhead tightly, missing the times he would hold his Kurama the same way.

"I'll make some medicine to make him sleep." Yukina said and promptly left the room.

A few minutes later, Shuichi was dozing off slowly in the Mazoku's arms. "Don't leave me please?" He begged sleepily.

"I won't." Yusuke said, nuzzling the hair under his chin. "Sleep." It took only two minutes for Shuichi to be slumbering soundly; Yusuke placed him on the bed and sat on a nearby chair. "Where's Hiei?" He asked when he could not spot the fire demon.

"I don't know." Yukina said, looking forlornly at the sleeping form in the bed. "Poor Shuichi: if these attacks continue, he will never heal." Yusuke only nodded in agreement. "Kuwabara is waiting for me." The koorime continued. "Please send for me if you need assistance."

Yusuke nodded again. "Thank you." He said.

When Yukina was out the door, the Mazoku closed his eyes and focused on his telepathy. **-Hiei?-**

**-What is it?-** Came Hiei's gruff reply.

**-Where are you?-** Yusuke asked.

**-Don't bother about me-** Hiei said. **-You need to look after Shuichi-**

**-Please come in and let's talk- **Yusuke begged.

**-No- **

**-Why?-**

**-Because I don't want to-** Hiei growled.

**-That's it!- **Yusuke cried. **-I don't know what your problem is, Hiei but honestly...-** He trailed off.

**-What?-** Hiei asked.

**-You're acting like a jackass-** Yusuke completed. **-First of all, you won't visit Shuichi and then when he needs help, you refuse to contact Youko-**

**-Don't delude yourself, Yusuke-** Hiei said, his anger growing.** -Youko and Yukina will not be there for him every time. Youko is a newly released kitsune; kitsunes do not stay in one location for long, they moved from place to place, they like to be free. Yukina has a family of her own, she can't baby-sit Shuichi all year-**

**-Without either of them, Shuichi may never be the same!-** Yusuke yelled.

**-What exactly is 'the same'?-** Hiei asked. **-We've never actually met Shuichi! Youko was the dominant in his body: we know nothing about Shuichi!-**

**-So we abandon him without help because we know nothing?-**

**-No, we leave him alone because this is not his life anymore-** Hiei reasoned. **-Not every ningen has a koorime and a kitsune at their beck and call; Shuichi **_**is**_** a ningen... You want him to have a normal life, it's time he starts living one-**

Yusuke opened his eyes as Hiei's voice faded; he knew the fire demon was right- Shuichi was not meant for a life of fear and battles... but his life was not meant to be without Shuichi.

He was not giving up... at least not yet.

**YYH**

**Ningenkai (Minamino Residence)**

Youko slid in smoothly through the window of his former room; he never got over the habit of leaving it open a little bit for Hiei to come in when he was visiting the Ningenkai. The fox sighed, those were simpler times; when there was no one special in his life, when they were all silently realising their newfound feelings for each other.

He traced a line on his desk and grimaced when his withdrawn finger was clothed in dust. He ignored the human urge to start dusting immediately and went to his old bed; it was now too small to fit the tall kitsune but that did not deter him from sitting on it, gently though, afraid it would break under his weight.

He sighed again as he reminisced the times he would wake up in the morning and look out of the window as he did now. His mother would call out to him, telling him to get up even if she knew he already would on his own. He would bathe, change into his school uniform and saunter down the stairs gracefully; after greeting his mother, he would proceed to eat his breakfast.

Youko blinked slowly and looked around; he was at the foot of the stairs with the living room to his right, and the dining table and kitchen to his left. He frowned, he did not remember going down the stairs but shrugged and continued to explore. There were pictures of him with his mother and Hatanaka, another with him and his stepbrother and individual portraits of each member. A large family portrait hung over the television right in the middle of the east wall- the living room; Shiori and Hatanaka sat on a low stool, both smiling as he and his stepbrother wrapped their arms around them with big grins.

The kitsune continued to look at the smiling face of his former body. _If only you knew what was coming._ He thought forlornly before he moved on to the dining table- cherry wood with six chairs. A few feet behind the table was a cabinet filled with glass tumblers, ceramic bowls and teacups; it was at this cabinet that he made the decision not to leave Shiori until she had died, it was the day he knew what unconditional love was, it was the day he grew to respect ningens (2). With a small smile at the memory, he brushed his fingers affectionately along the wood and then turned to go back upstairs.

As he moved up the stairs, more pictures of him littered the wall; the first picture was of a young, green-eyed man standing with Shiori as they looked upon the baby in their arms. There were two more pictures of him and the young man and then next was of him as a as a toddler with his mother hugging him. Another was of the redhead on his first day in Junior High, then in High School, then him graduating from high school and finally, of his mother holding up his university acceptance letter as she beamed proudly at photographer. Shiori loved arranging the pictures in chronological order, "It tells a story," she would say. Kurama had pleaded with his mother to leave this wall for only himself and her, while the remaining room, she could use to hang their new family's pictures; Kurama- or rather, the Shuichi in Kurama- wanted something that belong to only them since he was going to share his mother with another child and father.

Youko made to touch his mother's face but the glass hindered him from going forward. With another sigh, he continued up the stairs, past his room and into another that once belonged to his deceased mother. The room was littered with newspapers; from a glance, he could see that most of them was of him being reported missing. Amongst the pile, he could see train and plane tickets, missing person fliers, shoes, phone numbers and much more. With a haggard breath, the kitsune carefully entered the room and made a beeline for her bed; he took a deep breath, savouring the lingering scent of his mother, ignoring the underlying dust in the air.

On the desk by his mother's bed, he saw two photographs; one was of him, his 21-year-old self was having a picnic with his family in the park only a week before he was kidnapped. The second one was of him and his mother in the same park but he was three; he was sleeping on the bench, with his head on his mother's lap. Shiori ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to read her favourite book- _Anthony and Cleopatra_. An amateur photographer, who happened to walk by, took the picture and Shiori was more than happy to pay for it; she had told him that it was her favourite picture because he finally looked like he had his guard down (3).

A drop of water hit the framed photo in the kitsune's hand and he frowned, looking up and scanning for the source. He felt another on his cheek and when he made to wipe it away, he paused- he was crying. Youko touched the wet trail and brought his finger forward to inspect the tear; in his long life, the kitsune had only cried once.

For Kurone.

However, this was different; then, he had quickly wiped his face to avoid a stray demon from seeing him in a time of weakness. This time, he did not care who watched- despite the walls that shielded him- he would proudly display his heartache on the streets, shout it from the mountains...

...because he had lost his mother, pride was a stranger to him.

_**A/N:**__ *sigh* so sad... sorry if it seems rushed... my flu is a bit better but I'm still recovering... next chapter (hopefully): how Yusuke and Kurama came to be... I said "hopefully" because I may decide to write something else first... but for now, that's the plan..._

**(1) A top hat.**

**(2) In the manga, when Kurama was ten, he made to put some glass tumblers away (being a proud kitsune, he did not want Shiori's help) but he slipped from the stool he stood on, dropping the glasses. Shiori had protected him by shielding him from the falling crockery, sustaining injury herself. Since that day, Kurama had decided not to leave the Ningenkai until she had died.**

**(3) In the manga and anime, all young Kurama wanted to do was get strong enough to go back to the Makai. Kurama may have been born a baby but he still had his memories as Youko- he hated being a child. So, when Shiori said, he "... let his guard down," she means, he was acting like a child by sleeping soundly on her lap.**


	9. The pirates and the ghost

_You want to kill me, yes I understand… I apologise for updating late; I forgot to tell you that I would not be able to update early… I had moved out of my mom's house and I started my final year at uni about four weeks ago which means work like hell… the workload is hectic, I just used the breaks I had in between to write this up… __**this chapter focuses on how Yusuke and Kurama became a couple**__… hope you enjoy._

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review... please continue I need them to breathe…

CHAPTER 9: THE PIRATES AND THE GHOST

**Ningenkai (a little over five years ago)**

Kurama had just left school; in a few days, it would be his last day as a student of Meiou High and as relieved as he was, he now had to prepare for his transition into university. With a sultry tuck of a fiery lock behind an ear, the redhead walked calmly all the way to the nearby park by his house before paused and turned.

"Hello, Yusuke." He greeted with a sweet smile.

Said brunet was in the process of trying (and failing) to startle the kitsune by tiptoeing behind him quietly. "Aw man, again." He complained.

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Perhaps you should be a tad bit lighter on your breathing." He said. "And also try to lower your Reiki; I could sense you from the moment you started following me." The redhead continued. "Which begs the question, why?"

The kitsune was amused when the brunet seemed to pale and flush in quick successions. "What, a guy can't harmlessly stalk his friend?" Yusuke said with a nervous smile. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I... uh... just wanted to congratulate you: every institution in Japan wants you."

"Oh, you heard?" Kurama said.

Yusuke scoffed. "Even without hearing, I knew universities would be crawling on their hands and knees, begging you to choose them." He said matter-of-factly. "You're smart, beautiful and can wipe the floor with anyone that's stupid enough to fight you."

It was Kurama's turn to blush. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Yusuke blinked. "I... uh... well, you're a kitsune..." He cleared his throat. "...everyone thinks you're beautiful... it's... um... one of your traits."

"Oh." Kurama said, disappointment flooding him.

Something nipped at Yusuke's heart at the sad look in those green eyes. "B-but you're-" He was cut off by a loud clash of thunder and a few seconds later, it began to rain.

Kurama removed his magenta blazer and beckoned the brunet closer; he placed the jacket over both their heads. "Quickly, my home is about two minutes away."

They both jogged towards the redhead's home, zooming across other unfortunate pedestrians caught in the rain. When they finally arrived at the quaint house, Kurama deftly unlocked the door before they both stumbled in. Yusuke stood awkwardly by the door; the home was so pristine and neat that he was afraid of ruining it with the mud on his shoes.

"Take off your shoes." Kurama said, as he pulled off his last shoe. "I'll just get towels from the bathroom."

As the redhead sped off, Yusuke silently groaned. _You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you._ He thought to himself. _Why am I even kidding myself; Kurama, a __**kitsune**__, will never love you back._ The poor brunet started falling for Kurama ever since his fight with Bakken left him the most desperate he had ever been; seeing the usually graceful kitsune so broken had only reinforced his feelings for him.

"Looks like we have some early spring showers." Kurama came back towelling his hair with a large blue towel while another purple one hung from his grip. "I'll make something to warm us up." He tossed the second towel at Yusuke. "Make yourself at home."

Once the redhead was out of sight, he slumped gracelessly on the counter and groaned silently. _He is obviously not interested in you, Kurama._ He thought. _Just buckle up and move on... really, this is pathetic._ With a deep breath, he pushed himself off the counter and clicked on the electric kettle.

"So how is your mother, Yusuke?" The kitsune asked; Yusuke's mom had been rushed to the hospital a week ago after she had collapsed on her kitchen floor from alcohol poisoning. "What did the doctor say?"

In the redhead's mind, Yusuke seemed to shrug. "She's... fine." The brunet said from the living room. "The doctor said she was lucky to be found when she was... a few more minutes and she would have..." He trailed off and was silent for a long time. Kurama thought he should say something but Yusuke cleared his throat and continued. "If she continues drinking like that, it's only a matter of time before she croaks."

The kitsune winced at the brunet's casual use of the word 'croaks'- something he never thought he would cringe from. "Oh." He said, dejectedly. "I'm sure she'll be more careful... perhaps to can refer her to some books?"

Yusuke chuckled a bit. "Won't help." He said matter-of-factly. "Thanks but she's not the reading type."

"Ah." Kurama only said.

They said nothing for a while; the only sound in the building was the low drone of the kettle as it boiled its contents.

"Hey, Kurama?" Yusuke called a while later.

"Yes?" The kitsune yelled in reply.

"Do you really play _Guitar Hero_?"

Kurama chuckled a bit. "No." He said, scooping a few spoonfuls of the cocoa power into mugs. "Shuuichi comes to visit me sometimes during the weekend; I did not see the need of him taking back his games since he's always welcome."

Yusuke hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you have any movies at all?" He asked after a few minutes. "All I see are documentaries and chick flicks."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "_300_ is not a chick flick." He said. "Its history."

"No shit." He could imagine Yusuke scoff. "It's so damn old."

The kettle clicked off, indicating it had done its task. Kurama sighed as he poured some water into the mugs. "It came out in 2007."

Yusuke was silent for a moment. "Okay, so it came out earlier this year." He said. "Still is about old people; I want to celebrate your success with you but all you have is... well, _this_."

Kurama chuckled again as he emerged from the kitchen with two mugs; he took a sip of the hot chocolate in a green mug while he handed over a yellow one to Yusuke. "Fine, what is film worthy in this time and era?" He asked. "Me, being a 1000 years old, seemed to have lost touch with what's 'cool and hip'."

Yusuke smiled. "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End!"

Kurama groaned and flopped down on his couch. "Another one?"

"Wha-" Yusuke sputtered. "It's the best movie franchise to date!"

Kurama blinked. "Really? Well then, it's a shame I don't have a copy." Instead of the brunet pouting as the redhead expected, Yusuke's smile widened. "What did you do?"

Yusuke produced a DVD from his jacket pocket. "Surprise!"

Kurama sighed. "Can I at least finish my beverage and change before I am submitted to this?" He said. "And you need to change as well: I won't have you dripping on my couch."

The brunet laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure." He took a sip from his cooling mug of hot chocolate.

**000**

A few minutes later, Yusuke's clothes were in the drier, Kurama's uniform was in the washing hamper and both boys sat on the couch as the DVD player loaded. Kurama was donned in a white sweater with jeans and a pair of grey socks while Yusuke was in Kurama's blue T-shirt, a woolly jacket and blue jeans.

The kitsune placed the huge bucket of popcorn between their touching thighs. "I know I'll sleep through this." He stated.

"What, the King of Thieves is not man enough to stay up through a movie." Yusuke chided with a sly smile.

"The King of Thieves would rather rest his brain after a long day than fill it up with twaddle." Kurama retorted, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Come on, fox boy." Yusuke said and Kurama blushed at the term he had come to love. "You can do this; how many kitsunes can say, 'I've watched Pirates of the Caribbean'?"

Kurama sighed. "Fine." They both became quiet when Yusuke pressed play.

A few minutes later both of them reclined on the couch as the film played on.

Half way through the movie, Kurama had unconsciously rested his tired head on the brunet.

Towards the end, Kurama was asleep on the Mazoku's shoulder while Yusuke yawned widely, wrapping his arm around the redhead's shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, both boys were asleep on the couch, snuggled against each other as the rain began to lessen outside.

**000**

**Yusuke's POV**

I was a bit surprised when woke up; I don't remember falling asleep. _So much for a celebration._ I groaned and yawned loudly before trying to rub out the sleep from my eyes.

I could not hear the telltale pitter-patter of rain; I smiled and thanked the gods for not allowing me to walk back home in the former downpour. I tried to sit up but a heavy mass on my chest made me freeze a little and look down. Kurama's head was on me, slumbering peacefully with tiny snores. I started to panic, unsure of what to do; if I woke Kurama up, we would laugh about how boring the movie was; but if I stayed where I was, I could enjoy this newfound guilty pleasure and watch the angelic redhead sleep for a few minutes.

I think you and I have an idea about what's going to happen next.

Conjuring up an incredibly stupid amount of boldness, I wrapped my arm tighter around the kitsune as he snuggled deeper into my chest. My heart swelled a little with warmth- _I could always blame it on sleep_. He really looks so beautiful when he's asleep. And he's scent...- I took a deep breath, taking in the rosy perfume- the smell was intoxicating. It filled my nostrils, my lungs, it penetrated my skin and sunk deep into my pores.

His hair...- I gently ran my fingers through the crimson locks- it always shone like rubies in the sunlight and never failed to smell like pineapple.

I froze up when Kurama sighed in his sleep, when he was still again, I relaxed. Those lips have always haunted my fantasies; how they would feel like if I touched them, if I kissed them and have them kiss me everywhere.

Heat began to pool at my groin. _Damn it, Yusuke... here, of all places? Really?_ I silently reprimanded myself. _Okay, okay calm down... think gross thoughts- __**Kurama in nothing but a towel**__- think gross thoughts- __**The towel pooling at his feet**__- think gross fucking thoughts- __**Kurama's lips around him**__- COME ON!_

**000**

An incessant pounding woke Kurama up; he frowned, it was a thumping heart beating so rapidly, he thought it would burst. The redhead opened his eyes and felt a body freeze below him. He quickly removed his person from Yusuke's body and shifted away a bit.

"Yusuke!" Kurama cried. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to burden you." The Mazoku merely nodded, his heart still fluttering. The redhead chuckled a little and yawned. "I'm sorry I fell asleep… I was a more tired than I thought…" The kitsune frowned when he could smell the sharp scent of arousal. "Yusuke, are you alright?" Yusuke just stared at him. "Yusuke?"

It seemed the young man did not hear him because the brunet slowly leaned forward until they were only a hair's breadth apart; he looked into those emerald eyes, silently asking for permission to continue.

Kurama blinked in surprise. "Yusuke?" He whispered, askance.

"I want you." Yusuke said in his usual blatant manner.

The kitsune frowned, caution evident in his eyes. "Are you drunk?" He asked, sniffing the brunet a bit. "Did you hit your head?"

But Yusuke just smiled sweetly. "Did you really think I came here all the way from my house just to congratulate you?" Kurama blushed at his absentmindedness while Yusuke's voice softened into an unusual, soothing hum. "I'm not saying this to embarrass you." He continued. "For a while now, I've wanted you… really, I have… but I can only want… unless you would have me?" As he finished, he sounded vulnerable, innocent, almost scared- Kurama thought.

The redhead's face softened with a tender smile as his heart swelled with warmth; He closed the gap between them and kissed the Mazoku firmly on the lips. Yusuke growled into the kiss and deepened it; he gently got onto the couch and pushed the redhead back into the cushion, never breaking the kiss. Kurama allowed the brunet to crawl between his legs and moaned when the Mazoku caressed his inner thighs. Yusuke broke the kiss and trailed kisses on his jawline, his hands deftly sneaking under the warm sweater.

"Yusuke… I've longed for you… for so long… I've wanted this…" The redhead said between gasps and the occasional groan. The brunet only hummed and started to unbutton Kurama's trousers; once open, he gently began to palm the half-hard member in the confines of the slacks. Kurama groaned in pleasure and arched a bit off the sofa.

_**Heat.**_A deep voice in his head rumbled.

_Yes, his hands are warm._ The kitsune thought to himself; he cried out in pleasure, his eyes shutting tightly when Yusuke's hand gripped his erection.

_**Heat.**_

_Yes, so hot. _The hand began to stroke him.

_**Heat!**_

_What? _The redhead was confused at the foreign voice.

_**HEAT!**_

_Heat… heat… _The word was supposed to mean something; this was a warning. Kurama's eyes snapped open. _Yusuke is in heat!_ Half a second later, Yusuke was pushed off the couch and Kurama scrambled away.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Yusuke cried, getting to his feet and rubbing his bum.

"Yusuke, you need to leave." The redhead said, zipping up his fly.

Yusuke frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurama shook his head. "No-"

"Did I hurt you?" The brunet continued. "I'm still adapting to my demon side."

"You're in heat." Kurama said.

"Heat?"

"Yes," Kurama affirmed. "We can't do this."

Yusuke seemed confused. "Why?" He asked. "You want me as well, right?"

Kurama blushed and looked away. "You're not yourself at the moment, Yusuke." He explained. "You're in heat, you'll do anything to sleep with me."

"I'm not in heat, my fox." The brunet said softly, suddenly appearing in front of the redhead. "Don't doubt yourself: I've always wanted you."

Kurama almost stumbled backwards from the shock of having Yusuke so close, so quickly but the brunet caught him around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. "How did you-"

The kitsune was cut off when Yusuke pressed his lips to his again; Kurama squirmed and tried to break free but the more he struggled, the tighter the Mazoku held him. So, with a mighty push, Kurama managed to free himself. "Yusuke please, I don't want it like thi-"

Once again Yusuke kissed him, harder this time; he pushed the kitsune against the wall and pinned the redhead's hands with his own. He licked at Kurama's lips, asking for entrance but the fox would not allow it. He tried to turn his head but Yusuke only transferred both his wrists into one of his hand and gripped Kurama's chin tightly with his newly free hand to stop him from moving. Kurama began to feel faint as he quickly began to run out of oxygen; he whimpered and struggled again but Yusuke would not budge.

Distracted by his ministrations, Yusuke did not notice when Kurama had managed to free one of his hands, so he was surprised when a punch to his jaw had him stumbling backwards. Kurama took a deep breath when he was free; he looked up at the brunet who was glaring at him.

"Yusuke." He began softly. "This isn't you; you need to seclude yourself before you do something you may re-"

Kurama was silenced again but this time, it was Yusuke's large hand wrapped around his slender neck. "You dare refuse me." He growled, lifting the kitsune off the floor like he weighed nothing.

"Yu-suke." Kurama gasped, clawing at the hand. "Please."

"If you would not give me what is mine," Yusuke started. "Then I shall take it."

That was enough for Kurama; with a sudden burst of his reiki, a myriad of plant life exploded through the room. Yusuke was thrown back hard against wall, leaving Kurama to cough as his airways began to free up again. When the kitsune looked up, the Mazoku was unmoving on the floor; rubbing his neck, the fox slowly approached the brunet.

"Yusuke?" He called. Nothing. "Yusuke!"

Almost immediately, the brunet stirred and Kurama took a step back, a whip in hand. "Kurama." Yusuke groaned, opening his eyes. He sat up and groaned again, holding his head. "What happened?" He started to ask but he stopped and his eyes widened when he remembered; he looked at the redhead's neck and blanched when he saw bruises. "I did that to you." He said

"Don't worry, it'll heal." Kurama shifted under the scrutiny and covered the bruises with his hand. "It's not your fault, Yusuke." He tried to reassure. "The demon side can be overpowering for a Mazoku."

Yusuke got up. "I have to go." He said.

"No!" Kurama cried. "I can help-" but Yusuke was already out the door. He ran to the door and called out to the sprinting figure. "Yusuke, come back!" However, his cries fell on deaf ears.

**000**

**Rekai (two days later)**

"What now, Koenma?" Kuwabara asked gruffly, folding his arms impatiently. The tall, orange-haired man was in the godling's office with Hiei and Kurama. The fire demon lounge on a couch, ignoring all around him while the fox sat beside him, amused at Kuwabara's irritation.

"I will tell you when Yusuke comes." Koenma said for the third time that hour, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I hate repeating myself." Kurama stiffened a bit, unnoticed by the others, when Yusuke's name was mentioned.

A few minutes later, Yusuke and Botan walked into the office. "What do you want now, baby breath?" He froze when his eyes rested on Kurama and after staring at each other for a while, they looked back at the godling.

This time, Hiei noticed the exchange and frowned but said nothing as Koenma started to brief them on their mission.

"Kurama," Koenma started. "What do you know about Bake-Kujira (1)?"

The kitsune looked up. "The ghost whale?" He asked and Koenma nodded. "Not much I'm afraid: it haunts coastlines and brings bad luck." He recited. "Well… thus, is the story anyway... it goes back and forth between the Ningenkai and the Makai."

"Why do we need to know the story anyway?" Yusuke asked. "Just tell us where to find him and we'll kick his ass."

Hiei scoffed. "Baka."

Yusuke turned to the fire demon. "What?"

The fire demon did not bother to sit up. "I called you an idiot." He said matter of factly. "The whale is called a ghost for a reason."

"You can't touch him." Kurama explained. "Not without spirit weapons."

"But he can touch you with or without them." Koenma piped in, earning everyone's attention, even Hiei sat up a bit. "Kujira is not to be toyed with; he has an entourage of demon birds and fishes who takes care of anyone that bothers him."

"Then, what exactly is the mission?" Kuwabara asked. "Kill the demons?"

"No." The godling said. "As we speak, Kujira is circling the coastlines of Fukouka; your mission is to persuade him to go back to the Makai because the longer he remains in the Ningenkai…"

"The greater the misfortune he brings." Kurama finished.

"And if he chooses to remain here?" Hiei asked.

"Then do what you must." The godling said. "But remember, first and foremost, this is a… diplomatic meeting in a sense."

"Bringing those two will beget the end of the world for sure." Hiei said with a sly smirk, nodding towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Say that again to my face, you maggot!" Kuwabara cried and lunched himself at the fire demon, who swiftly jumped out of the way, resulting in the human colliding with the wall behind the couch.

In the midst of the scuffle, Kurama could have sworn that Koenma said, "Why me."

**000**

**Fukouka (Later that evening)**

Darkness had descended and the Reikai Tantei were patrolling the nearly empty beach for signs of Kujira; Kurama and Hiei had decided to patrol one side while Yusuke and Kuwabara took the opposite.

"Damn, I'm going to bring Yukina here one day." The orange-haired man said joyfully.

"It's beautiful." Yusuke replied dully.

"Yeah, perfect for a honeymoon." Kuwabara said with a large grin. "And speaking of honeymoons-"

"It didn't happen." Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks to look at the brunet. "You didn't say anything to Kurama?" The orange-haired man was the only one Yusuke could trust with his secret affections for the kitsune.

"No, I told him." Yusuke replied, kicking up some sand. "I… It got bad."

Kuwabara's frowned. "How bad?" He asked. "What did he do?" _Was he rejected?_ He thought to himself.

"He didn't do anything." Yusuke sighed, inhaled and sighed again. "I sort of, kinda forced myself upon him."

"YOU WHAT!" Kuwabara screeched, his eyes bulging.

"Shush." Yusuke slapped a hand to his lips. "Before you say anything, I did not know what was happening until Kurama whipped my ass."

The tall ginger looked down on Yusuke and waited until the Mazoku removed his hand before he folded his arms. "Explain then." Yusuke kept quiet. "Urameshi?"

The brunet shrugged albeit his reddening face. "I was in heat."

Kuwabara was not expecting that answer, so he could not help but imagine a male dog sniffing the behind of a female. "What?" He finally said.

Yusuke sighed again; he hated the task of repeating such a humiliating sentence. It was worse than asking his mother why he masturbated. "I was in heat." He repeated. "It's a demon thing."

They were both silent for a while.

"Oh." Kuwabara said and they began walking again. "Are you… uh feeling better?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "Went to the Makai, did some random errands for Koenma to blow off some steam."

"So that's where you've been this two days." Kuwabara said to himself.

Despite himself, Yusuke could not help but smile. "Aww Kuwabara, I didn't think you'd miss me." He said in a high pitched voice. "I'm flattered but unfortunately, you're not my type… these man-muscles of mine belong to another…"

Kuwabara scoffed. "Oh shut up." They stayed in compatible silence before they both burst into laughter. "Don't sweat it, Urameshi." He continued. "Kurama is a good guy; he'll understand."

Yusuke only nodded, his glee fading away.

**Meanwhile…**

"Yusuke is attracted to you" Hiei said suddenly, startling Kurama who was absorbed in their once silent stroll.

"Why, Hiei." The redhead said with a smile. "I thought it was one of those days when you scowl at everything and ignore me."

"Hn." The fire demon said.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, he is attracted to me."

"And?" Hiei asked.

"And what?" Kurama asked, blinking innocently at Hiei.

The fire demon growled. "Don't play coy with me, fox." He glared at the redhead. "I don't have that kind of patience."

Kurama laughed at that. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

Hiei faltered in his stride. "So you kissed."

"Maybe." The fox said in a singsong manner, not noticing his friend's pause.

That translated as "yes" in Hiei's dictionary. "I will never understand ningens and their concept of swapping saliva."

Kurama laughed a bit louder this time. "Maybe not now but one day you will." They continued in silence for a few minutes before Kurama spoke again. "Why do you care, Hiei?"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, kitsune." He said. "I was just curious why the detective was less annoying today."

Kurama stiffened a little, his countenance changing suddenly.

"I take that something happened." Hiei said matter of factly. "Are you now together or did you reject him?"

It took a while for the fox to reply but Hiei was patient. "Neither." He mumbled.

Hiei hummed. "Explain." He demanded.

The kitsune sighed. "He confessed that he has always wanted me… and I did the same." His head was bowed, expecting the fire demon to rain insults on him, but it never came. "I did not realise until later that he was actually in heat."

"Hm." Hiei said pensively. "So you both mated?"

"No." Kurama snapped. "I had to stop it where it was. I won't take advantage of him like that."

"Baka." Hiei hissed. "Do you think he would have given a flying fuck if you did not want to do it?"

Kurama flinched a bit. "He almost forced me… but I stopped him with my plants." He quickly added when he felt the fire demon's reiki begin rise.

"You should have been more careful!" Hiei yelled, turning to look at Kurama. "If he did not have that much self-restraint, you may not be here today!"

"But he did and I'm here." The fox tried to calm the ire of his friend.

Hiei took a few deep breaths before he said calmly. "What happened then?" He asked.

"He left." Kurama said lowly. "He was regretful… he didn't mean to hurt me."

The fire demon seemed to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are still besotted by him?" Kurama blinked but nodded. "Remember what I said when we first met? I said, your naiveté will kill you one day (2)… and it almost did." The redhead bowed his head in shame. "You're beautiful, Kurama." That made the fox's head to shoot up in shock. "You are intelligent. You are loving and caring: people will use that to their advantage- demons and humans alike." The fire demon continued calmly, looking into those emerald eyes. "You can do better than Yusuke." He almost smirked when Kurama's eyes widened. "You can do so much better than any of us."

"Hiei." Kurama was unsure of what to say to this rare phenomenon that is a heartfelt Hiei.

The fire demon finally smirked at the kitsune. "Hn." The usual Hiei was back. "Snap out of it, fox- we have work to do." He continued down their previous path.

The redhead blinked again then smiled and started to follow his friend but they both stopped when they heard a loud wail. "What the-"

Hiei turned towards the ocean. "It's Kujira." He said shortly before running towards the sound, with Kurama not far behind.

They easily scaled a large jagged rock to have a better view of the whale; Bake-Kujira was nothing but bones (literally), it swarm with the currents like a giant seal, singing its whale song. The demon fishes leapt through the waves along with the whale; their teeth sharp with horns sticking out of their head like a porcupine. The demon birds were more like vultures with their red glowing eyes, sharp talons and razor-sharp unforgiving beaks.

Hiei drew his katana. "Kurama," he started. "It seems we have our job cut out for us." The fire demon did not take his eyes off the birds that circled up above them.

**On the other side of the beach…**

Kuwabara suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

Kuwabara looked at the brunet with hard eyes. All he had to say was, "They found the whale." Before they both raced for the others.

**tbc**

_**A/N:**__ right sorry if it seems rushed, I'll make up for it in future chapters- I promise… this is as far as I could go before writer's block took me again… but never fear… I will post the next chapter as soon as its done… but I must warn you, I have a test next week so it may be a bit late… maybe even later than this one… don't worry, I'll kill myself before I abandon a story… its just not in me… see ya when I see ya… oh and review please!_

**(1)** **Bake-Kujira:** I found this on Wikipedia. It is an actual mythological ghost.

**(2)** **"…your naiveté will kill you one day":** in the manga when Kurama explained to Hiei that he was not leaving his mother, Hiei replied with those words (it may not be his exact words… honestly, I'm paraphrasing).


	10. The Pirates and the Ghost 2

_Hi again… I submitted my assignment yesterday and my test went so well… thank you all for waiting patiently… this chap is short but I hope you enjoy it… it has some explicit-ish lemon scenes… __**you have been warned**__…_

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review... please continue I need them to stay sane… but I guess you already knew that…

_**Last chapter…**_

_Kuwabara suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, concerned._

_Kuwabara looked at the brunet with hard eyes. All he had to say was, "They found the whale." Before they both raced for the others._

CHAPTER 10: THE PIRATES AND THE GHOST 2

Kurama stepped forward. "Kujira!" He yelled loud enough so he would be heard over the screeching birds and the waves.

The ghost whale turned towards the kitsune; its sockets alight with glowing red orbs. "Ningens." An eerie voice rang through the air, silencing the birds. "You can see me." The whale's jaw did not move at all.

"We are not all human." Kurama said.

There was a pause before the voice spoke again. "Ah, it is true." It confirmed. "A kitsune and a half breed."

Hiei sent a glare the whale's way but Kurama continued. "We are honoured to be in the presence of such majesty." He said; the kitsune had heard rumours that Kujira was as old as King Enma himself.

"As you should be." The whale replied. "What do you want?" It asked curtly.

The fox just looked on for a moment before he said. "Your presence here… it is-"

"-killing the ningens. I know that." Kujira said matter of factly. "The ningens do not care for my ocean nor do they care for my children… so tell me kitsune, why should I care for them or their children."

"They are ignorant… like children; they don't know how to appreciate gifts." Kurama defended.

"I know that ningen-loving godling, Koenma sent you." The whale ghost said. "You want me to leave and here is my answer… no."

"Well, then it looks like we have some ass to kick." Yusuke said running onto the crag with Kuwabara not far behind.

Hiei facepalmed himself while Kurama rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh Inari." He muttered. **–You called them?-** He spoke telepathically to Hiei.

**-No-** Hiei replied. **–I only said that the whale had been found. I should have told them to stay away.-**

The whale turned towards the new pair. "A Mazoku and a… what are you?" He asked Kuwabara.

The orange-haired man started. "Well, I'm a-"

"Doesn't matter." Hiei said, ignoring the psychic's "Hey!"

"We implore you, Kujira." Kurama continued. "Leave the Ningenkai."

"Or else what?" The ghost whale challenged; suddenly, all the birds perched around the detectives and the fishes stopped jumping through the waves.

Kuwabara's spirit sword manifested while Hiei lit up his own sword. "Shit just got real, guys." The psychic muttered.

Kurama was the only one who did not draw his weapon, his eyes trained on the whale. "Or else we may be forced to take violent measures." He said evenly.

"You think you can defeat me?" The whale gave a menacing laugh. "Don't insult me, kitsune. I can kill you without even moving a muscle."

Yusuke suddenly stepped in front of Kurama. "I dare you to try." He growled. The others blinked at the ferociousness of his voice. "By the way! You have no muscles!"

"Yusuke what are you doing?" Kurama hissed.

Yusuke raised his finger, aiming at the whale, "Penance." He said, not noticing the redhead's confused frown. "Hit me with your best shot, you obese fish!"

Kujira was silent for a long while. "So be it." The whale finally said.

None of them were prepared for what happened next; almost immediately, a large gash appeared down the length of the Mazoku's right arm and across his chest, blood soaking through the white shirt and jeans jacket. Yusuke could only gasp in pain before he slumped forward but the kitsune caught him and gently guided him to the ground.

"Yusuke!" Kurama and Kuwabara yelled in alarm while Hiei charged forward, ready to strike.

"No." A deadly calm voice behind them caused them all to pause in their actions. When the Rekai Tente looked back, an adult sized Koenma stood glaring at the whale, his pacifier clenched hard in his fist. "It seems I've made a mistake sending you on this mission."

"Its personal now!" Kuwabara yelled. "He injured Yusuke."

The godling momentarily transferred his glare to the orange-haired man. "Kujira is in the same rank with my father." He said. "I think you know what that means, Hiei."

The fire-demon let out an angry growl before he reluctantly sheathed his katana. "We don't stand a chance."

Koenma nodded before he produced a seed and tossed to the redhead, who deftly caught it. "The herbs will cure Yusuke of the poison in him." He said to the fox. "Take him to Yukina." Kurama obeyed immediately and started to lift Yusuke onto his back while Kuwabara sputtered in anger and Hiei stiffened his jaw. "Go now."

**000**

**Genkai's Temple **

"It happened so fast." Kuwabara narrated to Yukina. "One minute Yusuke was angry as hell and ready to fight, the next minute he was falling. Now that I think about it, we all would have died today if it was not for Koenma."

"Oh my." The ice apparition gasped. "Well, at least he's stable now."

"All thanks to you." The orange-haired man said proudly, causing the demon to blush.

"Actually, Kurama was the one who got the poison out of his system; healers like me can only heal wounds- physical things. Poison, however, is another skill altogether; to detoxify the victim requires an enormous amount of reiki and I'm not that strong." Yukina explained sadly.

"You may not be as strong as some of us," Kuwabara said, his brow furrowed and he leaned towards the demon. "But you're the most kind, determined and sweetest person I know, Yukina."

The ice apparition looked up and smiled gratefully at the human. "Thank you, Kazuma."

They both stared into each other's eyes and leaned closer to each other, their lips almost touching. However, someone cleared their throat, causing them to jump apart.

"Sorry." Kurama said as he entered the room.

"No, it's ok." Yukina said with a dismissive wave of her hand while Kuwabara turned beet red. "He's resting." The ice apparition said, knowing the kitsune would ask.

The redhead breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for the seed Koenma gave me; I have never encountered that kind of neurotoxin before."

"It was good you got here when you did." Yukina added.

"You should go check on him." Kuwabara suggested. "You know, just in case."

The kitsune nodded, unaware of the human's plans; Kurama made his down the corridor and turned to the right before he reached the Mazoku's room. He gently pushed the door open and quietly stepped in; the sleeping sprit detective had thick bandages around his shirtless torso and right arm- the cuts were almost healed but Yukina had to rest and regain her reiki to completely treat the deep gash.

The kitsune sighed and sat on the cushion beside Yusuke's futon; he removed the bandages on his chest and then started on the arm when a voice startled him. "K-Kurama?"

"Yusuke don't move." Kurama said, taking off the last of the bandages. "I'll finish healing you soon." They stayed in companionable silence as the redhead worked on the Mazoku.

Yusuke could feel the pain fading; instead of pained gasps, he could breathe easier now. "That feels so much better." He breathed. Kurama didn't even look at the brunet, putting in more concentration than needed into healing his friend; this, in turn caused Yusuke to look away in shame.

"What were you thinking, Yusuke?" Kurama finally said. The Mazoku shrugged. "What you did was the most foolish, irresponsible thing I have ever seen you do." The kitsune's voice was getting louder now.

"It doesn't matter." Yusuke muttered.

"Doesn't matter?" Kurama repeated incredulously. "You almost died!"

"Well, better me than you!" Yusuke yelled back.

The fox blinked and then said in a soft voice, "I had meant to observe his technique-"

"At the cost of your life?" Yusuke tried to sit up but Kurama pushed him back down.

"Yusuke don't." He protested. "Your wounds… I'm not finished."

"I don't care!" The Mazoku eventually sat up and stared intently at the redhead. "I don't understand why you would risk your life just to study something; why do you always place yourself in harm's way?" He finished quietly.

"It's not that I put myself in harm's way: I'm not suicidal." Kurama snapped. "It is always for the benefit of our victory, which I would do anything to achieve."

Yusuke scoffed. "I don't know if you didn't notice but all of us can hold our own in a fight."

"Except for today." Kurama supplied. They were silent again but this time, it was a bit awkward. The kitsune placed a hand on the Mazoku's chest and focused his reiki. "As soon as I'm done with this, you will be able to-"

A hand around his wrist silenced him, causing him to look up at Yusuke in confusion. Warm brown eyes bore deep into that of the redhead's green as Kurama was pulled forward a bit.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke said. "For what I almost did to that day."

Kurama blushed. "I understand, Yusuke." He said. "Its really nothing."

Silence.

"Did you mean it, though?" The Mazoku asked and at the redhead's confused frown, he explained. "What you said about you wanting me."

Kurama looked away, his cheeks had turned into a shade so red, it rivalled his hair. "Yes," He whispered.

Yusuke's face split into a wide grin; he gently gripped the fox's chin and turned his head back. "So did I." He said, caressing the pale cheek. "Since the first moment I set my eyes on you, I could always feel something drawing me to you- now I understand what it is." Yusuke leaned towards Kurama and stopped a few centimetres from his lips. "It's up to you: I'm not going to kiss you if you don't want-"

The Mazoku was silenced by a chaste kiss on his lips; to them, this kiss was definitely better. It was not the desperate pawing of each other from last time; this one was sweet, innocent, kind…_ just like a first kiss should be_, Kurama thought to himself.

The hand on Yusuke's chest glowed a dim blue for a moment, closing up the wound beneath; the Mazoku groaned, full of energy now. He guided the fox unto his lap and ran his other hand through the crimson hair like he had always dreamed.

Kurama deepened the kiss, his arms snaked around the brunet's neck before his pelvis thrust against Yusuke's pulling a gasp from him. The Mazoku grinned and removed the hand cupping the fox's face, he then snaked the hand under Kurama's tunic, delighting in the shivers he got in response.

The kitsune abruptly thrust his hand into Yusuke's trousers and pulled on the organ inside. Yusuke growled in pleasure and broke the kiss to pant as he was stroked just the right way. Kurama yelped in surprise when he was suddenly on his back and his breath being kissed away; the brunet started to untie the belt on Kurama's trousers but stopped, he pulled away and looked down at the redhead for permission. Kurama nodded and pulled the Mazoku down for another kiss, groaning as Yusuke pulled out his member and began to pump it.

"Yusuke!" Kurama arched his back in pleasure.

**000**

Yukina looked up when Kuwabara came back with a huge smile on his face. "It worked." She declared.

The orange-haired man nodded. "And about bloody time too." He added. "Both of them can take on 10 demons without flinching but they just can't admit they want each other."

"Boys will be boys." Yukina chimed.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said before he sputtered and cried out, "Hey! What's that supposed to be?"

Yukina only giggled and soon both of them were laughing.

"Hey, Yukina?"

"Yes, Kazuma."

Kuwabara was silent for a long time before he swallowed. "Do you think that… maybe one day… maybe you and I…"

"Yes, Kazuma I'll go out with you." Yukina replied before he could finish.

The orange-haired man sighed in relief. "Thank you."

The ice apparition shyly laced her fingers with his. "Boys will be boys." She muttered quietly.

Kuwabara only smiled and nodded as he tightened his hold on the demon's delicate appendages.

**Meanwhile…**

Out on the rooftops, a swift fire-demon was making his way to Genkai's temple; he faltered in his step when he felt Kurama and Yusuke's reiki rise and then stopped completely when the faint smell of sex hit him.

No.

He did not need to be there to know what was happening. He quickly thrust a red Hirusuke stone that was attached to a black cord (1) into his pocket, hiding it from sight. "Serves you right for waiting too long." He reprimanded himself with a sad sigh before flitting off again.

**000**

**Present Day**

**Tourin (Yusuke's Castle)**

Yusuke bolted upright from his sleep when a particularly loud thunder clap shook the glass on the windows. He heard a whimper come from across the dark room and remembered that he was here to look after Shuichi after the shock of meeting one of his torturers.

The brunet stood up. "Shuichi?" He called.

The whimpers stopped for a moment and shuffle of clothing was heard; as Yusuke's eyes adjusted to the room, he saw a lump shivering under the thick blankets, red hair peeping from the cover.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke apologised, flicking the light switch and lighting up the room. "I didn't think about leaving the lights on."

Shuichi peaked out from under the blanket and nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?" The brunet asked.

Green eyes widened in fear and the redhead shot up on the bed. "No. Please stay." Shuichi begged, the desperation in his voice shattered the Mazoku. Another thunder made the glass vibrate again and Shuichi let out a squeak, pulling the blanket closer to him like a shield.

"Its okay." Yusuke reassured, moving closer to the redhead's bed. "Its just the rain."

Shuichi just shook his head. "Please… just don't leave me." He whispered.

The brunet was unsure at first but then nodded and sat on the floor beside Shuichi's bed, his back facing the redhead. "Go to sleep, I'm here."

The redhead nodded mutely again and slid under his blanket.

Yusuke hated the silence, the awkwardness, having to tread on eggshells around the redhead, his mate. "Shuichi?" He suddenly said.

"Yes, Yusuke?" Shuichi replied after a moment.

"I'm sorry for kissing you and making you feel uncomfortable." The Mazoku said boldly. "It was not my intention to scare or upset you… I just… I was very confused then... Forgive me and… give me a chance to make it up to you."

Yusuke was not surprised by the deafening silence that followed; he was, however, surprised by the thin hand that squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I never got to say thank you for saving me." Shuichi said lowly. "Thank you, Yusuke."

The brunet smiled at the wall in front of him; he shyly raised his hand to touch the one on his shoulder. Shuichi's hand stiffened but he did not draw it back; Yusuke, as gently as possible, laced his hand with Shuichi's and squeezed in return.

"I would never have lived with myself if I didn't find you." The brunet admitted. "It is you I must thank, for making life sane again."

Without seeing it, he knew the redhead was blushing; Shuichi slowly removed his hand, leaving Yusuke's empty. "Goodnight Yusuke." Shuichi said.

"Sweet dreams Shuichi." Yusuke replied, relishing in the pleasant tingles in his fingertips.

_**A/N:**__ yes I was able to finish this in-between assignments… I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but I'm still busy… if you have any suggestions, like not enough Hiei or too mushy, tell me… review please…_

_**a Hirusuke stone attached to a black cord:**__ I'm not sure if this was in the manga but in all the YYH fanfics I've read, it's an indication that one has been chosen as a mate…_

**This is how the YYH characters here look like to me ****(don't forget to take out **

**the spaces)****:**

raspberrychocolate. deviantart art/YYH-Character-Shoot- 177813568

giobobobo. deviantart art/youko- 299237875

**What The Architect may look like:** juuhanna. deviantart art/Sumire- 310675698

**I do not own these images, i just love them enough to share…**


	11. Function

_After all the shitty assignments, I was finally able to finish this chapter… sorry for keeping you waiting… I forgot to post that I had piles of work to do… I will update the LJ version later in the week… well, I hope you like this one…_

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review... please continue… you are my kryptonite…

CHAPTER 11: FUNCTION

_Nago continued. "Are you ashamed because the only creatures that wanted to mate with you was a half-breed bastard and a-" She did not finish her sentence because Kurama had struck again, this time, making a deep gash on her right cheek._

"_Shut your mouth." Kurama growled lowly, his anger rising._

_Nago just blinked and stopped her stalking, so did Kurama. "Or are you just frustrated your mother won't take your coming out well, Shuichi?"_

_Kurama had to take a surprised step back, while Hiei jumped to his feet, his katana at the ready and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina gasped. "How the hell..." The Mazoku trailed off._

_The demon gave a long maniacal guffaw. "Do you know what the number one killer of kitsune is?" She asked light-heartedly; she flicked her wrist and Kurama gave a loud howl as a deep cut appeared on his left arm. "Pride." The demon announced. "Never backing away from a fight..." Nago suddenly began to grow and grow and GROW until a ten-foot giant stood before them. "Always underestimating others lower than they are..." She boomed, her squeaky voice turning into a deep, threatening bass._

_Kurama looked on in awe for a moment before he turned serious again; he twirled his whip and aimed it for the giant's jugular but the thorny vine was caught in a large fist. "Feel my power!" Nago proclaimed._

_Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, even Kuwabara suddenly felt a huge surge of Reiki that made them shiver. "Gods." The orange-haired man said in fear._

"_Kurama!" Yusuke yelled and fired a shot at the giant with his spirit gun but it ricocheted off an invisible barrier that surrounded the redhead and the demon. "Shit, she has a force field up! We have to get him out of there!"_

_Hiei grunted and with a sprint, he ran his sword through the barrier only to be flung back, painfully crashing against a nearby tree and falling to the ground, unconscious._

"_Hiei!" Kurama and Yusuke cried._

_Nago sighed. "Oh, how I love romance." She said; using the kitsune's distraction to her advantage, she swung the whip in her hand, which resulted to Kurama flying back as his grip on the thorny rope heaved him off the ground. Kurama crashed against the barrier and was flung back just like Hiei to crash in the middle of the makeshift battleground. "But romantic-tragedies are more my style."_

_Kuwabara whipped out his spirit sword and began to slice through the barrier; unlike Hiei's attempt, the sword cut through the shield like a hot knife through butter but sealed off almost immediately. "The hell...?" He cussed with a frown._

"_I'll get Botan." Yukina called as she ran towards where the other girls had gone to retire._

_Yusuke continued to fire shots at the barrier. "Let him go, you sick bitch!"_

"_Come and get him, ningen." Nago replied with a toothy smile. She then turned to Kurama who had begun to stir. "You and I have a world to conquer, Youko." The demon took a deep breath and blew it against Kurama._

_The redhead just coughed due to the dust and produced another rose, turning it into a whip. He made to swing it but a burning sensation in his right arm made him yelp in pain and drop the whip; he looked to see what was wrong and gasped when he saw that his right hand was disappearing in fragments, turning into rose petals as they fluttered in the wind._

**000**

"KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed in his sleep. He shot upright on his bed, only to be embraced by long, strong arms. The Mazoku relaxed as he took in his mate's sent. "You're back, Youko."

The silver fox rubbed small circles on Yusuke's back to soothe his racing heart. "Just came back, not even Shuichi has seen me." He said and then asked warmly. "Are you alright, koi?"

Yusuke gently pulled away and frowned up at the kitsune. "I should be the one asking you."

Kind amber eyes peered down at the man and Youko gave a sweet smile. "I'm fine; I just needed to mourn her a bit." He then leaned down and gave the brunet a kiss, deepening it when Yusuke gave a moan that said "I missed you".

The kitsune chuckled and pulled away. "You haven't slept in a while: I can see it in your eyes."

As if on cue, Yusuke yawned. "Have to stay up with Shuichi after the attack a week ago."

Youko nodded. "I saw the damage." He said soberly. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine… physically." The Mazoku said. "I don't know what it has done to _him_ though."

The kitsune nodded and then caressed Yusuke's cheek. "Are _you_ okay?"

Yusuke nodded. "Now, that you're here." He pulled the fox down for a shorter kiss.

Youko pulled away again, ignoring the Mazoku's growl of protest. "Sleep, you must be tired."

"You're one to talk, Mr Let-me-take-off-without-even-a-goodbye." Yusuke quipped. "Hiei will have some R rated words to say to you."

The fox sighed. "I know I should have said something." He said. "Forgive me."

Yusuke raised a brow and pretended to think. "Only if you sleep as well."

Youko gave an amused smile and then moved to spoon Yusuke from behind; he wrapped his arms around his mate and placed a kiss on the mating mark. "I love you."

"Love you too." Yusuke replied and snuggled deeper into his mate, happy that the matter of his dream was forgotten.

**000**

**The Lounge **

"He kept on saying 'He's looking for me'." Yukina narrated sadly. She had gone into Shuichi's room in the morning to check on him but he was already having a bath. The ice apparition could hear whispers and sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Although she could hear perfectly with her demon senses, the echo of the tiles helped her to listen to every word that was said. "He's so scared he'll be taken." She finished.

Hiei growled into the lounge. "Over my dead body."

"Either way, he needs therapy." Yukina said with a hum. "Kuwabara is reading every book he can find but he is a vet, not a psychologist."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Hiei growled with frustration. "He won't talk to anyone except Yusuke, you and Kuwabara!" His crimson eyes glowed with anger.

"Be calm, brother."

"How!" Hiei yelled. "What do you want me to do!" He fell gracelessly into the seat behind him.

"Oh brother." Yukina cooed as she sat beside him. "I didn't know Kurama's separation was affecting you this badly."

Hiei jerked as if he's been slapped; he quickly composed himself and sighed. "I'm not affected by Kurama's separation, I'm glad Youko and Shuichi can live their own lives." He said mechanically.

Yukina frowned. "I can see right through your lies, brother." She said. "I've noticed how you avoid Shuichi like a plague: he's still your mate, you know. It's natural to want him; your bond to him will be burning with desire to get close-"

"That is not our priority; keeping Shuichi safe is our priority." Hiei said as he stood up. "You and the oaf can deal with the therapy; I, on the other hand, am well aware that a powerful demoness is after Youko and Shuichi. Apparently, everyone has forgotten that." With that, he left the room.

**000**

**Kuwabara's POV**

Its been about a week since that godforsaken whipper came for Shuichi; the poor guy barely spoke to any one since that day except Yukina and Yusuke. At the moment, I sit with Shuichi on his balcony as he paints; I heard painting was good therapy for rape victims- I don't know how its supposed to help but it seems to be working.

Shuichi has not shown anyone what he's been painting for the past day and when I asked him for a peek, he would just smile and say "wait". Sometimes it can be annoying and other times, it can be adorable. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not falling in love with Shuichi; if I did, I don't think his watchdogs AKA mates will let me live another three seconds after they find out. It's just that, after all the shit he's been through, I feel vaguely responsible for him and when he smiles- and I mean _really_ smile- gosh… Kurama was never that open with his smiles; it was only when he had mated with Yusuke and Hiei that he began to start his mask fade just a bit.

"All done." Shuichi declared, brushing back his fringe.

"Finally!" I yelled and smiled when Shuichi laughed.

I turned around the canvas to look at the painting and I couldn't help but gasp; there I was sitting on the bench that was situated on the balcony. My face was buried in my book on rape victims and therapy, my royal blue sweater contrasting nicely with my pale skin.

"How…" I said, speechless. "How?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted with a thoughtful look on his face. "It just happened."

Ah, now I get it; Kurama had a hidden talent for art and now Shuichi had inherited that trait. "I love it." I said beaming proudly at the painting.

"Really?" The redhead asked.

"Are you kidding?" I yelled with excitement. "This is genius! You have to make more!"

"Thank you, Kazuma." Shuichi nodded and turned away to fruitlessly hide his blush. "But don't you think 3 is enough?" He had also made portraits of Yukina and Youko.

"Dude, no way!" I may be straight but I got to admit that he looked really pretty with that blush. "Would you mind making another?" I asked.

Shuichi looked up with bright eyes and nodded more enthusiastically this time. "One of Yusuke, this time." He said. "I have to wash my brushes." He started to pick up the items when a small plink startled me.

I looked down to see a red tear gem; hey, isn't that Hiei's? (1). Shuichi quickly abandoned the affair of picking up the brushes as he lunged for the gem before it rolled away. He picked it up, dusted it off and placed a tiny kiss on it. This is interesting.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said. "I just… don't want to lose it." He finished softly. "I… I don't know why but… I feel… safe with it here."

"There's no need to apologise." I said, helping him off the floor. "But you're going to lose that if you're not careful." I said and the redhead nodded. "How about you give it to me and I get a cord for it to go around your neck."

"NO!" Shuichi screamed and stumbled backwards, suddenly very pale. One hand clutched the gem to his chest and the other went around his neck.

"Oh Inari, no." I said, raising up my hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it that way." Shuichi just continued to look at me. "You know I won't do that to you… I just meant I want to put the stone on a necklace for you, that's all." How could I have been so careless.

The redhead was quiet for a while, apparently in thought, before he finally nodded and slowly removed his hand from his throat. Keeping my hands up, I watched as Shuichi started to tear up. "Hey," I said softly and slowly approached him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." He did not flinch when I placed my hands on his shoulders so I pulled him into a hug.

The redhead's tiny frame shook with sobs as he borrowed deeper into my chest; he felt so small in my arms I just wanted to protect him from all the evils in this world and the next. However, all I could do was rub his back in small circles and promise that everything would be okay… but I knew damn well that an even bigger storm was approaching.

**000**

Yusuke woke up to find Youko smiling down at him. "Hey." The fox greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Yusuke replied with a smile of his own. "You know, it's only weirdos that watch people sleep." He finished with a yawn.

"You're one to talk."

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Yusuke cried, indignantly.

The kitsune laughed loudly and bent down to kiss his mate. "Now," He said when he pulled away. "I trust you slept well."

The brunet nodded and sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Two hours."

"Weirdo." The Mazoku muttered and yelled when Youko tackled him to the floor. "What the- HAHAHA." He laughed loudly when he was tickled by deft fingers.

"What was that?" The kitsune asked with a smirk. "You're gonna what? I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I GIVE UP! STOP! I GIVE UP!" The brunet said between bouts of laughter.

The fox smirked and stopped. "I knew you would come to your senses."

Yusuke was breathing deeply. "Bastard." He cursed without venom.

Youko chuckled and they both lay on the bed in silence before Youko spoke again. "Koi, will you tell me what your dream was about?"

Yusuke just stayed quiet and stared at the ceiling.

"It was about that day, wasn't it?" Youko asked and frowned when Yusuke nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The Mazoku shook his head. "It's okay." He said. "You're both here now; it will be over soon."

Youko sat up. "Our separation is affecting you much more than you know, Yusuke." The kitsune tried to reason. "Perhaps you should spend more time with Shuichi-"

"And I will." Yusuke interrupted, sitting up as well. "I will." He finished softly.

The fox's silver brow sloped dangerously in a deeper frown and started to protest but he gave in when Yusuke pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**000**

Neither Kuwabara nor Shuichi spoke a word after he stopped crying; the redhead had silently thanked the taller man, picked up his paint brushes and walked into his bathroom. The orange-haired man fell back into his chair with a plop. "One step at a time." He muttered to himself.

"What crap are you spewing now?" A growl interrupted him.

"Hiei." Kuwabara greeted. "I'm just trying to make him feel better."

"Hn." The fire demon replied. "Where's Shuichi?"

"Oh." Kuwabara said bitterly. "Have you finally come to your senses and stopped ignoring Shuichi like he was some plague?" Hiei did not glare at Kuwabara like the orange-haired man had expected, instead he looked straight ahead. "You can feel it can't you?"

Hiei's crimson eyes snapped towards the other man and Kuwabara could see the tiredness in the hard gaze. "I'm starting to burn."

That made Kuwabara sit up. "You mean like Yusuke did?"

The brunet nodded. "If I'm not in his presence for another minute longer, I… I don't know what will happen to me."

Kuwabara started to reply but then Shuichi came back in with his clean brushes; the redhead stopped when he saw Hiei. The fire demon patiently took in all of Shuichi; from his loose white shirt over his blue long sleeved T-shirt to fight the cold and stop paint stains, to his blue jeans and grey socks in slippers. The tiny hint of fear in his eyes made Hiei soften his features with a small smile.

The redhead on the other hand was bombarded with black and white; pale skin with dark clothes and hair. The man before him was intimidating and made him want to shrink back but he held his ground and only twisted the brushes in his hand. However, when the stranger smiled, all that fear seemed to leave him.

"Hello Shuichi." Hiei said.

The redhead nodded. "How do you do?" He replied, looking pensively at the man. Then he found something that made him frown. "Your eyes…" He said slowly. "You're Yukina's brother?"

The fire demon nodded and slowly approached Shuichi. "Yes, I'm Hiei." He stuck out his hand.

"Yukina told me about you." Shuichi transferred all the brushes to one hand and grabbed the hand; he gasped at the unusually hot hand, his whole face flushing. "Are… aren't you cold?"

Hiei shook his head, his smile widening; he pulled his hand out of Shuichi's hold and cupped both of them. Soon a small red flame flicked in the cradle of his palms.

Shuichi looked on in surprise. "You're a fire demon." He finally said.

Hiei nodded. "And you see this flame?" The brunet asked as he transferred the flame to one hand only. "Put the brushes down." He said and Shuichi obeyed, glancing at Kuwabara nervously. The fire demon made the redhead cup his hands but he quickly stepped back when he realised what the fire demon was about to do. "The flames will only burn you if you fear it; it's alive, it can feel, it will use your fear to its advantage."

Shuichi bit his bottom lip; he looked at the flame and back at the man. "No, I can't." He said silently.

Hiei's smile disappeared; he extinguished the flame and came to stand toe to toe with the stunned human. "Look at me." He commanded quietly; the redhead's deep green eyes snapped up from a leaf on the ground to look at the fire demon. "Your weakness disgusts me." The brunet said unabashed and Shuichi's eyes widened.

Kuwabara stood up. "That's enough, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "No wonder he's afraid all the time… you try to shield him from everything… he needs to learn to fight!"

The fire demon hard face did not change when those emerald eyes welled up with bitter tears but no matter how he tried, he could not look away from the dazzling red eyes.

"I said that's enough." Kuwabara growled, stepping towards the pair.

"Stay away oaf." Hiei growled. "He's my mate to do say whatever the hell I want to."

Shuichi blinked at the last sentence. "Mate?" He whispered. "But I thought… I thought… Kurama-"

"-Is you." Hiei said. "Or to put is correctly _was_ you… the mate I knew would never act so cowardly in the face of adversity... I'm impressed you did not flinch back from my gaze though… many do-"

"ENOUGH!" An irritated yell announced the arrival of Yusuke on the scene.

Hiei stepped away from the stunned redhead. "He needs to learn how to be strong."

"Well, insulting him and making him feel like shit is not going to help." Yusuke growled back, his reiki rising.

"He may be human now but he still bears my mark."

"And mine too." Yusuke stepped up to the fire demon and glared down at him. "Don't you dare do that shit again… get out of my site."

Hiei growled before he flitted away. There was absolute silence as Yusuke's reiki slowly dropped back down.

"So, I'm Kurama." Shuichi's timid voice broke the pregnant silence. Blue and brown eyes snapped to the redhead. "I'm the mate that… was lost?"

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "I'll just go inside." He said awkwardly, not wanting to crowd in on the important talk.

Yusuke stared at the redhead while Shuichi stared at his paint brushes. "Shuichi I… you were not supposed to know now."

Vibrant green eyes flashed to the brunet and Yusuke could have sworn he saw them turn gold for a moment. "So you were planning on keeping this a secret longer?" He asked in a small voice.

Yusuke nodded. "We wanted you to get used to all this first."

Shuichi shook his head and started to take off the loose white shirt. "I need to think… I need to be alone and think."

Yusuke took a step toward the distraught human. "I wanted to tell you… but you didn't even know who I was… how the hell am I supposed to tell you you're mated to not only one but two men."

Shuichi did not say anything he folded his white shirt and closed all the paint cans to avoid them from drying up. Memories of _that place_ started to come up; his procedure of closing the paint can got more and more desperate.

"Shuichi please…" Yusuke begged; he moved closer and placed his hand on the tiny back and-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shuichi yelled, turning around and shoving the brunet away hard. Abandoning his work, the redhead ran out of the balcony; he slipped on his boots and put a scarf around his neck before he raced down the stairs.

He didn't stop for the guards who tried to tell him he could not leave; he kept running- out into the grounds, past Youko's gardens, past the stables… he just needed to think, he needed to get away. The human finally stopped under a banyan tree; panting heavily, he slipped down the bark, pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry as Hiei's insults rang in his head.

Unbeknownst to him, guilty red eyes followed him from a dark sport in a nearby tree.

**000**

"He may be human now but he still bears my mark." Hiei growled at his mate.

"And mine too." Yusuke stepped up to the fire demon and glared down at him. "Don't you dare do that shit again… get out of my site."

Hiei growled before he flitted away; the fire demon soon found himself in a tree on the boundaries of Yusuke's grounds. That's when it hit him; that's when he realised how utterly horrible he was to Shuichi- a human that was in isolation for over two years, recovering from rape, torture and constant disappointment.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself.

_**You were trying to make him stronger.**_ The voice in his head replied.

_I… I said he disgusted me… my mate…_

_**You didn't mean it.**_

_But I did! I just could not take the constant whimpers and brokenness from him; he is not Kurama but for Inari's sake he was part of Kurama…_

_**The part that was kind-hearted, vulnerable and brought you three together.**_

Hiei felt like utter shit_. What is wrong with me? I can't think, I can't function like I used to, I can't do anything… _

_**Let's not forget that you told him he was Kurama.**_

Hiei scoffed. _It was stupid to keep the truth from him… he should have been told since day one…_

_**Patience was never your strong-suit… trying to make Shuichi hate you will only make you hate yourself at the end… **_

_I'm going to focus on building my relationship back with Yusuke and Youko before I think about Shuichi._

_**You know Yusuke is pretty much in love with Shuichi right? And from your less than sympathetic display with Shuichi, its going to take a lot to make him forgive you.**_

…_I know…_ The fire demon looked up when he heard rustling and panting; a tearful Shuichi ran past his tree. _Where the hell is he going?_ He chased after him. After about five minutes of running the redhead began to slow down and finally stopped by a banyan tree; hurt tugged at Hiei's heart when he saw Shuichi start to cry. _I caused that._

_**Yes you did.**_

_Shut up!_ He kept looking at the shivering redhead. _Shivering? Why the hell did he come out here without a jacket! _Shuichi coughed and Hiei moved to go to the redhead when another rustling caught his attention.

**000**

After a few moments of crying, Shuichi felt a particularly cold wind and shivered; but he didn't care… that's not his priority; he was mated to two men, one of whom hates him.

"Your weakness disgusts me." That sentence combined with cold blood-red eyes will never leave him: he knew this.

_**You see; they hate you… soon they will throw you away… **_the bitter voice came back.

_Nonononononononono… leave me alone!_ He clawed at his scalp. _Please… _A coughing fit got him and his throat felt raw as his body reacted to the irritation in his larynx.

When he looked up again the redhead froze with fear; a large white fox with seven tails sat in front of him with a tan jacket in its mouth. Shuichi flinched when the animal stepped forward; the animal looked at Shuichi for a while before he dropped the jacket to the ground and took two steps back.

The redhead frowned at the animal but steadily reached out and took the jacket; the fox's tongue just lolled out of his mouth in a playful manner. Shuichi slipped on the jacket, keeping his eyes on the fox; he inspected it beautiful coat that shone like silver in the sun, the seven tails bobbed elegantly and the amber eyes stared at him intensely, as if trying to tell him something.

_Wait, amber eyes… fox tails…_

"Youko?" Shuichi said, askance and the fox bobbed his large head in a nod. "Youko!" The large head bobbed again. The redhead stood and slowly approached the animal; he stroked the fur on his chest and gently touched the fox's snout before wrapping his arms around him. "I missed you." He whispered.

Youko breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping a paw around the waist; he took in the scent of strawberries and paint, nuzzling the neck to get more of the sweet smell. However, Shuichi pulled back.

"You owe me an explanation." The redhead said. "Not only why you left but why you didn't tell me I was Kurama."

The fox transformed into Youko's humanoid form. "You are not Kurama, Shuichi… just part of him."

Shuichi frowned. "Are you telling me that Kurama is more than one person?"

Youko nodded. "Specifically you and I… we are Kurama."

**000**

**10 minutes later…**

Yusuke looked from a distance as Youko disclosed everything to Shuichi; he watched the way Shuichi sat between Youko's legs and rested his back on the kitsune's chest. The envied the way their fingers played together as Youko told his story.

"Jealousy does not suit you well." A gruff voice from above made the Mazoku snarl.

"Fuck off!" He growled. "I'm pissed at you."

Hiei landed beside Yusuke easily. "Koi, I'm sorry." He said silently. "I had meant to get a rise out of him."

"Well, it didn't work… it only made him feel more broken." Yusuke turned to his mate. "You say we're shielding him from everything… yes, I am… because for three years no one was there to do so." That made Hiei bow his head in shame. "He needs to learn how to be strong, you say… what the hell do you think he has been doing. He could have given up and just killed himself… he had the means." Hiei knew he was talking about the large shard of glass they found in Shuichi's hand. "So before you go sprouting assumptions all in the name of being strong, I suggest you think." Yusuke growled and then turned back to the scene of Youko and Shuichi.

Yusuke felt arms around his waist and lips on his neck. "I'm so sorry, koi." He apologised with a kiss to the neck. "I won't do so again."

Yusuke sighed and rubbed the arms around him; Hiei rarely apologised and when he did, it was genuine. "You will make it up to him?" He asked and Hiei nodded.

They both looked at the pair for a while before Hiei spoke again. "You love him."

Yusuke blinked and looked at his mate. "What?"

"Shuichi." Hiei said. "You love him."

"Of course, I do." Yusuke answered. "He's my mate for a reason."

"Well then you should know that you have competition." Hiei said, sending a meaningful look toward the fox and the redhead.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke turned around to look at Hiei.

"It is obvious from the way he looks at him and dotes on his every word." Hiei said. "No, it's not a Florence Nightingale thing; I can smell him, I practically taste the emotion…Shuichi is in love with Youko."

_**A/N:**__ I think you guys were expecting that… or were you… oh well… I have exams coming up and then I have to travel back home… I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please bear with me… I will try to get it up in time… oh and please review; now will be a good time to give me ideas and suggestions…_

(1) when Yukina finds out Hiei is her brother, she tell Kuwabara; that's why he knows the red tear gems belong to Hiei.


	12. Up in the air

_Hey guys, was finally able to post this chapter… I told you I wasn't sure when it would come up… thank you all for waiting and as I reward, I uploaded 2 chapters for you guys (with added OOCness, fluff and lemon)… I named this chapter after __**30 seconds to Mars'**__ new song, I thought the song suited this chapter… enjoy…_

Thank you **kittyfiction2008**for your review... please continue…

CHAPTER 12: UP IN THE AIR

**Later that afternoon**

Shuichi, Youko, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yukina were all in the meeting room reserved for diplomatic discussions and occasionally movie night; at the moment, they were watching the Dark Tournament tape. Shuichi had insisted on it to understand who he was as Kurama. The redhead had gotten paler and paler as the tournament went on; sweat formed on his forehead as he fought back bile and the nagging sensation that wanted him to look away.

Unlike the human, Yukina looked away from the screen when another demon had lost his head while fighting Hiei. "Please turn this off." She pleaded for the umpteenth time. "Shuichi, you really shouldn't be watching this."

"No." Shuichi said softly again. "I need to know." Just like before, no one spoke for a while but all eyes were on the human as he watched Kurama tear demons apart with his plants mercilessly. "I did that?"

Youko shook his head. "No. As I explained, it was me." He said.

"But it was with my hands." Shuichi looked down at his trembling hands in disgust. "I'm a monster."

"No Shuichi." Yukina said.

"They would have killed you no matter what." Hiei added.

"You were trying to keep your family safe." Yusuke said. "You were forced into fighting."

"We all were." Youko supplied; the kitsune squatted in front of the redhead. "Shuichi, look at me." He pleaded softly and slowly, the redhead looked up from his hands. "You did nothing; like I had said, I was the dominant. Your influence on me was there but not enough… sometimes though, it is significant." The fox looked up at Yusuke. "Forward to Ura Urashima."

Yusuke and Hiei nodded, understanding what the kitsune planned on doing. When the tape had reached where they wanted to stop, Yusuke pressed play on the remote as Youko stepped back. They all watched in silence as the match went on.

Shuichi frowned as he watched Kurama and Ura Urashima twirl their whips again and again. "I don't understand," He said. "Why doesn't Kurama attack?"

Youko replied. "At this point he was telling me how he was forced to fight… he was begging me to kill him."

Shuichi looked up. "And you did?"

The others looked at each other. "You'll understand if you just watch." Yusuke said. The redhead looked on in awe as Kurama was tricked and injured; his eyes widened when a few minutes later, Youko was standing in Kurama's place.

"He would have killed us." Shuichi said, feeling a bit sicker as realisation dawned on him.

"Indeed. You are the reason why we fell for his trap." Youko said. "I would never have believed him… it was your kindness that softened my heart."

"Did you kill him?" The redhead asked.

"No, his team captain did." Yusuke said as he stopped the tape and ejected it from the player. "That's enough for today."

"Wait, I want to finish it!" Shuichi cried.

"You're sick, Shuichi." Yukina said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I could see you shivering from where I was standing."

"I'm fine." The redhead replied.

"Dude, you're way too pale and you're sweating." Kuwabara said pensively. "You need to rest-"

"I'm okay, Kazuma." Shuichi interrupted with a slight frown.

"Alright then," Hiei said; he took a few steps back and looked at the human. "Come to me."

"No," Youko said the same time Kuwabara growled. "Leave him alone."

"I am not doing anything." The fire demon said. "I simply want to give him a chance to prove to us that he is indeed well."

"You know damn well that he isn't." Yusuke barked.

Shuichi ignored them all; he was not sure if this was another cruel joke from the fire demon but he was not going to give him another reason to call him weak. The redhead stood up easily; the first three steps were without difficulty. On the fourth step, however, Shuichi got dizzy and on the fifth step, the world darkened for a moment. Shuichi felt warm hands catch him before he fell and a sultry voice whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't have gone outside without a jacket."

**000**

**Somewhere in the Makai**

Tetsu was seething in rage; his mistress' leverage to get Youko back into their clutches was gone; now both Shuichi and Youko were back with their mates and they knew her plans.

The Architect watched the Inu from her throne. "Tetsu." She called out with an amused smirk.

"Mistress." The Inu, said.

"What is the matter?" The Architect purred.

"We have searched the kingdom again." He said. "Youko is nowhere to be found. Exiting the kingdom is impossible without a map or a guide."

"Well, it has been a month; Youko is known for his crafty ways and quick mind." The demoness reasoned. "He may have stolen a map or have just figured out how to leave." The Architect slowly stood up from her throne and sauntered towards the Inu. She placed a hand on his chest and gently dragged the tip of her clawed finger down his cheek. "But all is not lost."

Tetsu frowned. "How?"

The Architect's ministrations stopped. "Youko and his mates will come back… for Shuichi's sake."

Tetsu blinked and thought for a moment. "Of course," He breathed. "That hasn't even crossed my mind."

"I have the one thing that Youko and his mates would do absolutely anything for." The Architect said.

"Shuichi's salvation." Tetsu completed.

The Architect smiled maliciously. "And when they arrive, we shall be prepared and waiting to strike."

**000**

**Yusuke's Castle**

"What happened exactly?" Yusuke asked pacing the room nervously.

Yukina rubbed her temples in frustration. "He has the symptoms of a malaria patient." She said.

"Which can't be possible because its winter." Kuwabara added. "Ningenkai mosquitoes hibernate in winter and Makai mosquito bites are pretty big for us to know if Shuichi was bitten."

Said redhead was sitting on his bed; his forehead was covered with cold sweat and his breathing was heavy. "Damn it; things are supposed to be better now." The Mazoku said.

"I'm alright." Shuichi said quietly and gave another cough. "I'm sure it's just a cold."

Yukina gently brushed Shuichi's bangs back to avoid them from sticking to his forehead; she glanced a bit at her brother who sat silently in a corner looking at the redhead worriedly.

Youko soon walked in a glass of brown sludge and the others stood. "What took you so long?" Hiei asked.

"It is hard making a cure for an unknown illness." The kitsune said patiently. "I just made a general healing elixir; it detoxifies the body and purifies the blood stream of almost any harmful substance… or at the very least, gives a person enough time to seek proper help." He explained and then looked at the redhead. "Shuichi, you need to drink the whole glass... it will taste unpleasant but you need to."

The human complied and the others looked on as Youko helped Shuichi hold the glass in his trembling hands and drink the cup's contents. Understandably, the redhead coughed at the taste and tried to turn away from the fowl smell but Yukina whispered a few reassuring words that stilled him. When the glass was finally empty, the koorime helped Shuichi to lie down and rest.

"Hiei, I need to speak with you." Youko said, promptly walking away without checking if the fire demon was following him or not.

Hiei did follow and smirked when the kitsune suddenly placed the empty glass in the hands of a sputtering guard. "You know what to do with that." He told the surprised sentry as he walked past.

Youko led them to their room and silently closed the door as Hiei walked in. "Why are you so hateful of Shuichi?" The fox asked, unabashed.

The fire demon sat on the lounger and looked up at the kitsune. "I don't hate him."

Youko raised a silver brow. "So you're just hurting him for fun?"

"I did not mean to hurt him." Hiei growled. "And you're in no position to ask questions."

The kitsune blinked and frowned. "I have every right to question you-"

"And I," Hiei interrupted. "Have every right to walk out that door and ignore you until you get your head out of your ass." He growled. "Where the fuck did you go?"

Youko had the grace to blush a little in shame. "I was mourning Shiori."

"For over 2 weeks?" Hiei growled. "We could have helped you."

"I just needed to be alone." Youko's eyes flashed with anger. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say you're accusing me of infidelity!"

The fire demon rose to his feet. "Well, if _I_ didn't know any better, I would have said you've abandoned me!"

Youko recoiled at the hurt enclosed within Hiei's harsh words. "Do you really feel that way?" He asked quietly.

The fire demon shook his head and started for the door. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled.

Youko grabbed his arm to stop him. "We are not leaving this room until we've resolved this."

The fire demon glared daggers at the kitsune. "There is nothing to resolve." He said.

"Bullshit!" Youko cried and pulled harder on his mate so that Hiei faced him. "Hiei, please speak to me." He pleaded softer now. "Do you feel left out... do you think I'm not paying much attention to you and Yusuke?"

Hiei scoffed. "I have no right to feel left out." He replied. "You and Shuichi are safe and I should be grateful."

"No koi," Youko's eyes were now a warm shade of gold. "We're mated to each other; you should tell me if you feel neglected."

They were both silent for a long while but Youko waited patiently as Hiei thought.

"I was burning." Hiei finally said and Youko's eyes widened.

"But," The kitsune was confused. "I don't understand: Shuichi is here... you're not supposed to... unless you're ignoring him."

"I was." Hiei admitted. "But then it got too much that I would have given anything to just be by his side... then I spoke to him and it didn't go well."

Youko sat on their bed as he waited for his mate to finish explaining.

"Like I had said," Hiei continued. "I did not mean to upset him; I just got angry that he was so fragile. I think I was mostly angry with myself though; for not trying hard enough to find him and allowing him to suffer. The only way I can try to relieve this burden of guilt from me is pretending that he's strong enough; that he doesn't need me to be there to care for him and protect him."

A surprised look crossed Hiei's face at the revelation but Youko remained quiet.

Hiei decided to continue before he lost his words. "I was angry with you too; for not being able to rescue him and for not finding us. Yusuke suffered; he burned so badly that he couldn't tell what was real and what was not. If I had not mated with him, he would be dead. And you spew this crap about pride and honour as if it's supposed to make us forget all the shit we went through.

"I understand why you're closer to Yusuke and why you go to him first when you're upset. He's your first, your primary mate and I'm secondary. But let's not forget that it is the same for me; you made him fucking suffer and I'm supposed to feel remorse for you instead of anger?!" The fire demon's voice got louder.

Youko started to speak but Hiei's hand wrapped around his slender neck, silencing him. "No, you will not speak until I'm finished." Hiei said, ignoring the look of surprise on the kitsune's face. "Yusuke felt everything you both went through; I had to distract him in every way I could to keep him sane. I felt them too... not as bad as he did but I felt them. At one point we both thought you were dying, now I realise it was just the separation... but Yusuke was beside himself with worry; he would disappear for weeks and I wouldn't know where he went or if he would come back.

"Our relationship was breaking apart and _you_," His hands squeezed harder around Youko's neck. "Were busy gallivanting around her kingdom- whoring yourself I'm sure- as we died slowly!"

Youko looked up at the fire demon, his eyes filling up with guilty tears. Then Hiei blinked and quickly removed his hands from his mate's neck. He watched in horror as the kitsune coughed, his lungs desperately struggling for air.

"I'm sorry." Hiei whispered; looking at his hands in disgust, he fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean-"

Youko shook his head and crawled towards his mate. "You did nothing wrong, firefly." He placed his forehead on Hiei's Jagan and whispered. "You were honest; your anger was honesty... I'm sorry I made to feel this way, I'm sorry I put you both through this."

The fire demon cupped the kitsune's cheeks and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "I… I was just so scared." He admitted with shame. "I didn't know if you were dying or-"

The kitsune silenced the fire demon with a kiss that quickly turned desperate and soon, both were tearing each other's clothes off.

**Meanwhile…**

As Shuichi slept, Yusuke sat in the balcony, admiring the paintings the human had made earlier. Although they temporarily took his mind off everything, his mind kept going back to Shuichi; he knew his mates would distract him if he were to ask but he also knew that there were unresolved issues with Hiei that only Youko could truly handle.

Yukina walked onto the balcony. "His fever is going down," She said, "He'll be fully healed by the time he wakes up."

Yusuke turned to her and nodded. "Thank you, Yukina." He said.

The koorime waved a dismissive hand. "Its no problem-"

"No, _really_," Yusuke interrupted. "You and Kuwabara have been by our side since …that day. You put your life on hold for us and I thank you."

Yukina smiled and nodded. "We're family," She said. "If I didn't help, who would? Keiko and Shizuru would have helped but they are only human, they wouldn't know how to." She explained and placed her hand on Yusuke's elbow. "You know we will gladly help again." Yusuke nodded again and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. "It will take time but you will all get through this; you, Kurama and Hiei have been through a lot over the years… you can get through this." Yukina said and she gave him a peck on his cheek. "Now, go rest."

Yusuke looked on with adoration as the ice apparition walked back into the room. He also came into the room soon after and closed the door to avoid the cold from entering the warm chamber. The Mazoku looked at the redheaded human that slept peacefully under a thick blanket.

_He's here with you._ Yusuke thought to himself. _He's safe._ The brunet loyally sat on the chair at the foot of the bed and slowly began to doze off; only taking his eyes off Shuichi when his struggling eyelids finally closed shut and he began to dream again.

**000**

_The redhead coughed due to the dust and produced another rose, turning it into a whip. He made to swing it but a burning sensation in his right arm made him yelp in pain and drop the whip; he looked to see what was wrong and gasped when he saw that his right hand was disappearing in fragments, turning into rose petals as they fluttered in the wind._

"_Kurama!" Yusuke bellowed; without thinking, he punched the barrier and fell to his knees when a hot shiver of electricity ran through his bones, paralysing him._

_Hiei sat up, conscious once again and his eyes widened when he saw that Kurama's right arm was completely gone and his right leg was about to follow. Kuwabara just kept slicing through the shield, determined to get in and help his friend._

_Kurama looked up from his disappeared arm and started for the part of the barrier that Yusuke knelt by; he hobbled on his disappearing feet but fell when it was gone too and started to crawl. "Yusuke." He whispered._

_The Mazoku groaned in pain and looked up. "Kurama, hold on." He breathed and made to punch the barrier again. _

"_No, Yusuke stop." The kitsune said. "Don't... I'll try to find my way back to you..." Yusuke lowered his fist and shook his head while Kurama stretched out his hand until it was as close to the barrier as possible. "Just keep my mother safe-"_

"_Shut up, fox." Hiei interrupted, picking up his sword again and standing up. "Don't speak as if you're leaving because you are not going anywhere."_

"_Listen." Kurama said. "I know when a situation is beyond my power... it would be useless if you all fought and fell now… save your strength and live to fight another day."_

_Hiei shook his head. "I'm not letting her take you."_

"_The barrier is impenetrable, Hiei." Kurama reasoned, his torso mostly gone. "She is strong... and very powerful. You need to strategize and be smart about this."_

_Hiei clenched his hand into a fist, defeated- and that rarely happens- while Yusuke reached out as well, mimicking his redheaded mate. "I'll find you." He promised. "And I'll kill this bastard."_

_Kurama gave a small smile. "I'm sure you will, koi; I love you." He then turned to Hiei. "I love you too, firefly. Take care of Yusuke-" The remaining body parts suddenly burst into a confetti of roses and the fox was gone._

"_NO!" Hiei roared the same time Yusuke yelled, "KURAMA!" while Kuwabara just gasped in horror._

_Nago laughed. "Young love," She cooed. "Foolish children." She continued with a scoff and looked down at the others. "I'll be waiting for you." She said and then disappeared in a spurt of smoke._

_The barrier disappeared; Kuwabara stood silently in shock as Yusuke stared at the spot Kurama had occupied and Hiei burned the clothes off his body in anger. Botan used that time to make an appearance. "Dear gods..." She breathed. "What happened?"_

"_There was a fight..." Kuwabara said slowly. "A demon… she took Kurama."_

"_**Took**__ Kurama?" The blue-haired grim reaper gasped in disbelief; she knew it was not easy to take things from the kitsune, talk less of taking the kitsune himself. "Who was it?"_

"_Nago." Kuwabara said uncertainly, unsure if the name would incite violence in the grieving pair. "Really powerful."_

_Koenma suddenly appeared. "You are correct, Kazuma." He said. "She is quite a great fighter... skilled in battle as she has shown tonight."_

_Yusuke's head shot up. "You knew that this battle was happening and you did nothing!" He did not say that as a question._

"_Yes." The godling said and then cleared his throat. "And I didn't do nothing, I-" He was silenced by a punch Yusuke dealt to his jaw._

"_Son of a bitch!" He screeched. "You just let her take him away!" Hiei and Kuwabara had to hold him back from beating the godling to death- he may be immortal but an angry Urameshi would definitely find a way._

_Koenma wiped his jaw. "I suppose I deserve that." He said grimly. "But I was doing research on who this Nago was." He paused for a moment before he continued. "She is called the Architect; Nago was just an alias. She's a very powerful demon whose power is said to rival Yomi and Mukuro... maybe even greater." _

"_Just tell us where to find her!" Hiei yelled, impatient._

"_That's the thing." Koenma said with a dejected sigh. "No one knows where she lives or where she's from... there has been no activity linked to the Architect for over three thousand years... until today."_

"_That's it?" Kuwabara asked when the godling kept quiet. "You can't be serious."_

_Koenma shook his head. "She is quite discreet with everything she does and the Makai is vast... it may take months, even years to scour the whole of the demon world." He said. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I can-"_

"_Screw this." Yusuke shook Kuwabara and Hiei off. "I'll find Kurama... with or without your help." At the last two words, he poked the godling in the chest and walked away, deliberately bumping the god._

_Hiei made to follow the others as they left the scene but something caught the fire demon's eye. He walked back to where Kurama once stood and saw that the confetti of roses had been blown away but right in the middle of the field was a lone red rose. The one that was once the whip the kitsune had dropped._

"_Baka." Hiei said, ignoring the small plink of a red tear-gem that fell onto the ground._


	13. As long as you're here

**Note: the lemon in this chapter has been removed… go to the LJ link on my profile for an unedited version.**

CHAPTER 13: AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE

**Ningenkai (a little over four years ago)**

It was Halloween; Shizuru and Kuwabara were throwing a party that night for their friends. Keiko and her new boyfriend were there, so was Hiei and Yukina (to Kuwabara's simultaneous dismay and pleasure), Koenma and Botan showed up too. So did a few casual friends from Shizuru's law school.

They were all dressed in their costumes; Kuwabara was a vampire, Shizuru was a sexy bunny, Keiko and her boyfriend dressed as a prehistoric couple, Yukina was a cute angel, Koenma was Elvis and Botan was…uh… quite honestly, no one knew where to place her; she was donned with a tiara, neon blue sneakers, an 80s dress, a beard and bat wings.

For the rest of the night, the Grim Reaper will herein be referred to as, "That thing."

Shizuru's friends were all zombies and, as expected, Hiei did not bother wearing a costume. Yusuke and Kurama were running a bit late; all their friends knew they were a couple now. In fact, some of them helped Yusuke move out of his mother's house and into Kurama's. The kitsune had insisted that it was time to move in with each other after almost a year of being together.

Soon enough, the couple came in; both shivered with the stubborn chilliness that refused to leave them after they entered the warm house.

"Urameshi! Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. "Finally you made it; I thought I was going to have to send a 'search and rescue' team after you guys."

Kurama chuckled. "Forgive us." He said. "We lost track of time."

Yusuke removed his coat to reveal his 'Jack Sparrow' costume; that earned him a few catcalls from the ladies. However, it was Kurama's costume that made everyone's jaw drop; he was in a school girl's costume. The kitsune wore a crisp white long-sleeve shirt, a red tie and a navy blue pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh, showing off his long legs in white stockings and brown loafers.

The fox gave a sly smirk. "You like?" He asked coyly and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Damn fox boy, you look good enough to eat." Shizuru finally said, sending a wink to the pair.

"Your costume is gorgeous." Keiko chimed in.

"Where did you get it?" One of Shizuru's friends asked.

Soon all the girls were squabbling to know where Kurama purchased his costume while Yusuke slipped away quietly to mingle and of course, avoid getting run over by the stampeding bunch.

**000**

**Hiei's POV**

It has been about 2 hours since Yusuke and Kurama arrived; I am pretty sure Yusuke is drunk because if he weren't he would notice the men trying to chat up Kurama. As expected, the kitsune politely declined going alone into the back garden with the hoard of aroused ningen idiots. I don't blame them though; since Kurama revealed his costume, I have not been able to take my eyes off him and his goddamn legs.

I hated the way Yusuke neglected him, I hated the way the ningens leered at him. But I cannot let myself be distracted if my plan is to work.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said as he walked up the stairs and smiled down at me in the dark corner I occupied. "It's been a while, a year to be precise."

"Kurama." I greeted with a curt nod. The kitsune sat beside me but not before I got a glimpse of his red thong underneath the ensemble. "Yusuke made you wear this." I said, unabashed.

Kurama chuckled. "No, he was very much against it." He said. "But I like giving my lovers _incentive_ to not do something stupid; and really it's more like a punishment."

I raised a brow. "Trouble in paradise?" A small bubble of hope began to rise in my chest but I quickly squashed it.

The kitsune shrugged. "Something like that."

"Hn." I said, looking back at Yusuke who was laughing loudly with the oaf.

"Do _you_ like my costume?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

I shrugged, trying to look unaffected by his attire. "It does not bother me, if that is what you were asking."

Kurama leaned forward. "It is what I am asking." He said with a smirk.

I looked back at the redhead and I swore I saw a flash of gold in his eyes. "The answer is still no." I said and stood.

I walked up the stairs and entered a bedroom; I didn't care who it belonged to, I just needed a window. I jumped onto a nearby tree and sighed at the relative peace I got.

"Why did you come, Hiei?" Kurama called from the window; why didn't I hear him follow me. "You obviously are not enjoying yourself, so why did you come?" He continued.

"Baka." I growled, trying to ignore the kitsune. "I was bored."

Kurama shook his head. "You know as well as I do that if you were bored, you would rather fight an army of demons than sit all by yourself on the steps." He said matter-of-factly. Damn it, I hate that he knows so much about me already. "I noticed the way you looked at me back there; I could feel your eyes raking over me." The kitsune's voice was expertly seductive.

I frowned and looked back at him and he gave me a wink; I did a few calculations in my head. "It's a full moon tonight; Youko is right under the surface." I concluded.

Kurama laughed, "Are you just noticing?" He asked. "That's very much unlike you; come in, let's dance. Yusuke has been neglecting me and I'm lonely." He whined.

I was tempted to take him up on his offer. Very tempted. "Go away" I said, "I'm not a replacement for your lover."

The kitsune pouted. "Alright then," He gracefully stepped on the window sill. "I'll come get you." The fox held onto a branch and shifted his weight, trying to jump onto the tree. The next thing I heard was the snap of the branch and a surprised gasp; then I was flying down after the kitsune.

I caught him before he reached the ground. "What the hell is the matter with you!" I yelled. "With this body, you would have been seriously injured if you-" A breeze blew around us and then I could smell the sharp stench of alcohol. "You're drunk." I said.

Kurama chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "You are always so obvious." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "I find it adorable."

I scoffed and gently placed the intoxicated kitsune on the grass. "Go to your human." I made to walk away but Kurama grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Now is your chance, you know." He said. "You have the opportunity to use my advances to your advantage."

"And what makes you think I want your advances?" I asked.

Kurama pouted again. "I'm hurt." He said, stepping closer and once again wrapping his arms around my neck again. "You want me; I can feel it, I can smell it." He continued. "And I want you… for the longest time now." Kurama nuzzled my neck. "When the sun comes out, Shuichi wakes up. Do you think my mild mannered counterpart is brave enough to approach you?"

I blinked at that. "Are you trying to say-"

"We both want you, firefly." Kurama (or is it just Youko now?) whispered. "I am just bold enough to go after what I want."

I was at a cross road; this was what I wanted but I knew Yukina would be disappointed. However, at the end of the day I would get the results I wanted. I quickly pressed my lips hard onto the kitsune's and he moaned in reply, equally matching the fervour. I pulled him close and held on tightly; my hands and his exploring each other's bodies. His hand crept under my dark shirt, feeling the hard planes of my chest and lower stomach. I was not going to be outdone; I wrapped my hands around his hips and lifted him off the ground. His legs automatically wound itself around my waist; he grinded against my groin, pulling a pleasured growl from me.

I moved forward till he was trapped between the wall and me; my hands darted up his sinfully short skirt and massaged his inner thighs, slowly getting closer to my goal. Then I was suddenly pulled away from the mewling redhead and flung across the yard.

I deftly landed on my feet and looked up in anger; what I saw would have made even Koenma dig a grave in fear. "What the fuck are you doing kissing my boyfriend!" A seething Yusuke growled at me.

**000**

Hiei scoffed. "If you were not so inattentive, I wouldn't be kissing him in the first place." The fire demon replied.

"Is that all you can say?" Yusuke asked, scandalised. "You stabbed your teammate in the back-"

"Please," Hiei said. "Last time I checked, we were no longer officially Rekai Tente and you are not my friend, so I'm not obliged to do you any favours."

Yusuke blinked and then narrowed his eyes; he raised his hands to aim. "Well then, I guess you won't take it personally when I blow a hole through your-"

The Mazoku became quiet when Youko silently stepped in front of him; in all his silver grace, he gently wrapped his hand around Yusuke's raised ones. "Enough." He whispered as he lowered the hand.

Yusuke complied; however, he jerked his hand away and walked off.

Youko sighed at looked at the fire demon. "Meet me at my place in 30 minutes." He said. Hiei began to protest but Youko quickly silenced him with a small kiss. "I really want us to work." He said and after a while, Hiei nodded.

Youko followed Yusuke into the room; he ignored the surprised looks of his friends and the confused looks of the other guests. Yusuke had already taken his coat and he was out the door. "Yusuke wait!" The kitsune yelled, grabbing his coat and hurrying after the Mazuko.

Yusuke continued at a brisk pace back to their home, ignoring his boyfriend's plea; he always had the suspicion that Hiei and Kurama had feelings for each other. Heck, everyone thought they were lovers the first time they were introduced. The brunet was pulled out of his reverie when he ran into what he thought was a wall but was, in fact, Youko.

The kitsune grabbed his arms. "Yusuke, listen to me."

"I don't want to hear it." Yusuke said, making to manoeuvre around the fox.

But Youko held him still, pushing Yusuke against the wall and pinning him with his hips when the brunet began to struggle. "Please koi-"

"Don't you 'please koi' me!" Yusuke spat. "How could you do this to me?"

Youko sighed. "I have always wanted you both-"

"Bull!" Yusuke cried with a glare. "If you liked us both, why didn't you just go to Hiei; you're both made for each other. Everyone saw that, so why did you pick me?" Yusuke asked.

Youko shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered. "There was just this pull to you that was stronger than to Hiei." Yusuke scoffed in disbelief. "Its true."

"No, I know exactly why you decided to go out with some low life, half-demon freak like me," Yusuke said. "I'm just another one of those exotic creatures you bedded back then, right? Another notch in your belt?"

This time it was Youko's turn to glare; the first night he appeared after Yusuke and Kurama were together, the Mazuko had warned the kitsune that he would not be used like he did his past lovers. Youko had sworn he was honest but apparently, Yusuke still had doubts.

"I'm sick of this." Youko said before he suddenly shifted his weight, allowing Yusuke to fall forward. The kitsune caught him and swung him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke protested but Youko ignored him; the kitsune gracefully jumped on a rooftop. "Put me down, dammit!" But the fox ignored his lover's cry as they zipped across rooftops at high speed.

When they finally got home, Youko deftly climbed through his room window and carelessly dumped Yusuke on the bed. "Since you really want proof that I'm yours..." The tall silver kitsune disappeared and in his place, a slender redhead stood. "I'll show you."

The redhead knelt in front of the Mazuko and pushed his legs apart; with a swift flick of his wrist, Yusuke's fly was open and his member was in the fox's mouth. The brunet gasped and moaned. "Youko, what are you doing?" He asked.

The redhead looked up and Yusuke blinked when he saw gold instead green. Youko pulled away from Yusuke and managed to fake a confused frown. "I'm pleasing you." The innocence in the seductive voice made Yusuke almost come. "I thought you would like to choke me on your cock since I've been bad. Isn't that what you want… _professor_…"

They had done role-play before; Kurama had surprised him one day when he came back from his ramen shop to see the sexy fox in a French maid's outfit. Needless to say, that custom never made it to the play it was meant for at his school. However, what is so different about this time is that Youko (King-of-Thieves-heart-breaker-player Youko) is being absolutely submissive to him; not Kurama, Youko.

The brunet got into character. "I did not like the way Hiei touched you; I despise the fact that you let him touch you like that." He said in a stern voice. "What were you thinking when he kissed you? Did you think of me?"

Youko shook his head. "No, I didn't." He confessed. "I couldn't think with his arms around me like that." The fox managed a blush.

The Mazuko grabbed the kitsune by his hair and pulled him up to his eye level. "You cheated on me." Yusuke said, his eyes softened with sadness.

Youko averted his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry, koi." He said. "I can't use my being drunk as an excuse because I was hoping it would happen... even before I had the first drink."

The Mazuko's grip on the crimson locks tightened

in anger. "Why shouldn't I just pack up and leave you, since you want to be with him so badly."

The kitsune's amber eyes flashed up immediately. "Because I know you've been watching him too." He whispered. "I would wake up to you begging Hiei to suck you off."

Yusuke blinked. "You knew?"

"Yes." Youko breathed. "Please punish me instead of leaving... please Yusuke..."

The Mazuko gave a feral growl and crushed his lips to the kitsune's, biting the soft bottom hard. He smirked when Youko whimpered in surprise and roughly pulled away. "Convince me to stay." He snarled before he pushed Youko's face to his crouch. "Suck." The brunet commanded.

**000**

Youko collapsed against Yusuke's chest and the brunet held on tight to his lover. Both stayed silent for a while as they enjoyed their post-coital bliss.

"Do you love him?" Yusuke finally asked.

Youko frowned and did not reply for a long time before he eventually said, "I'm not sure." He shook his head. "But there has always been something there… I could always feel it when I'm around him."

Yusuke's hold on the kitsune tightened protectively. "I don't like this."

Youko looked up at his lover and slowly crawled up his chest so that they were facing eye to eye. "Yusuke, from the moment you so stupidly wanted to sacrifice yourself for mine and my mother's life, I fell for you." He said and placed a small kiss on the Mazoku's lips. "I am deeply and unconditionally in love with you, Yusuke Urameshi and I want us to mate."

Yusuke eyes widened but Youko quickly spoke to stop his lover from speaking. "I understand that you'll need to talk to my other half first but I want us to be together forever." Youko continued. "And I know that it is a bit intimidating but all I ask is for you to give Hiei a chance to prove his love," The kitsune briefly glanced toward the window. "…for _both_ of us. He cannot have one without the other."

Yusuke looked pensively at the fox before he nodded. "Alright, koi." He whispered. "One chance; but if that little bastard tries anything stupid-"

Youko silenced him with a deep kiss. "Thank you, koi." The fox said with a smile. "It will work out for the better. I can feel it." He continued as his pupils slowly turned green again. "I promise you won't regret it, koi." He whispered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

It was sunrise; Youko was gone and in his place, was a slumbering Kurama on Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke sighed and slowly removed his boyfriend from his person and climbed out from under him. He untied the bound redhead and removed his shoes; the Mazoku placed the thick blanket on his slender frame and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You better be fucking right, Youko." He said to the sleeping form. "I'm sure you enjoyed the show." He said louder. "I will be dressed in 5 minutes; meet me at the door."

With that Yusuke walked into the bathroom and Hiei smirked before dropping to the ground. Seven minutes later, the Mazoku and the fire demon stared each other down at the dining table.

"You heard what we said while you were playing peeping tom." Yusuke said blatantly.

"One chance. I mess up, you kick my ass." Hiei retorted. "And you don't have to tell me: I sleep on the couch."

"Good." The Mazoku said, getting up from his chair and making his way towards the stove. "Kurama is gonna give me a mouthful if I don't feed you so what do you want to eat?" He said with as little venom as he could muster; Yusuke has come to understand the fact if he was to share Kurama, then he'll have to put up with the demon.

Hiei shrugged. "Whatever you're eating."

"Pancakes it is." Yusuke started bringing out all the ingredients.

"Yusuke." Hiei's usually soft voice made the Mazoku turn around immediately; he almost gasped when he saw equally soft eyes. "Thank you for giving me a chance; I swear I won't do anything to hurt Kurama… or you- if you'll give me the chance."

They looked at each other for a while. "Just," Yusuke started. "Don't hurt him. That's all I want from you." Hiei nodded and Yusuke went back to his work.

_Phase 1, complete_. The fire demon said to himself, mentally smiling.

**000**

**Present Day**

A loud thunder clap once again woke Yusuke up from his slumber and Shuichi gasped, jumping away from him.

"Shuichi?" Yusuke stood, rubbing his eyes. "Are you alright?"

The redhead shook his head. "I couldn't sleep and you looked cold so…" He trailed off and held up a blanket he had attempted to put on the brunet.

"Oh." Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Thank you but maybe I'll just go to bed."

"Don't-" Shuichi bit his lip to stop the rest of his words. _Yusuke has a life outside of you_, he reprimanded himself, _he cannot protect you all the time._

"Do you want me to stay?" Yusuke asked, his eyes lighting up.

Shuichi shook his head. "Its ok."

"I really don't mind, Shuichi." The Mazoku said. "In fact, I always hope you'll ask me to stay."

Shuichi blushed. "Ok." The redhead said. "But only if you join me in bed; I'll feel guilty if you slept on the chair."

That made Yusuke blink. "Are you sure?" He asked and the redhead nodded. "The chair is actually quite comfortable."

"I won't be able to sleep." Shuichi said and flinched when another thunder clap rumbled above them.

"Ok." Yusuke said. They both entered the bed and allowed the blanket to warm them slowly. Neither of them spoke for a while; they both faced away from each other and just listened to the soothing pitter patter of the rain on stone.

"Yusuke?" Shuichi broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied.

"I understand why you kissed me now." The redhead said. "You and Kurama were in love; it must be hard looking at me every day and facing the reality that he is gone."

"It is." Yusuke said with a shrug, forgetting that he could not be seen. "But I have you back; sure, you're separated from Youko but I still fell in love with a part of you. You're every bit an embodiment of Kurama as Youko."

Silence.

"Yusuke," Shuichi said with a sigh, still not looking at the brunet. "I know you still love Kurama but I'm not him; I look like him but I'm just Shuichi." He said. "I admire you, Yusuke… but I don't have feelings for you; I don't love you."

Silence again but this time, it stretched on long enough to be categorised as uncomfortable. Shuichi bit his bottom lip, unsure if Yusuke was angry or upset; he didn't mean to upset him, not after all the things Yusuke did for him.

"Its okay." Yusuke said so suddenly that Shuichi almost gasped. "From the moment I saw Youko coming down the hallway, I knew things won't be the same… because from the moment I failed to protect Kurama, I lost my world. Hiei did his best to fill it: heck, he's the reason I'm here today.

"I almost went crazy because you weren't there; I don't care if you'll never love me again or if you'll never smile at me the way your lips did when I woke up to him. I may never again see that sly look in your green eyes whenever he told an inside joke." Yusuke adjusted so that he would be facing the ceiling instead of the window.

"And I'm okay with that." Yusuke finished. "As long as you're here. All I want is you beside me, okay? Screw love."

Shuichi sighed with relief and smiled at that. "Ok." He said, "Good night, Yusuke."

Unbeknownst to the redhead, bitter tears slowly made its way down the brunet's temple. "Good night, Shuichi." Yusuke whispered, turning to the side and hugging the pillow to himself. _Maybe if I pretend he's here, it won't hurt that much._ The Mazoku thought to himself, squeezing the pillow harder.

It didn't work.

_**A/N:**__ poor Yusuke… what is in store for our favourite detective…anyways, my exam results are out and I did so well (I thank you all for your prayers)… I don't know when the next chapter will be up because the second semester of my school has started… when I settle into my new timetable, I'll be more flexible… if not, I'll only be able to write in between breaks… I was inspired by "The Last Man" from __**The Fountain**__ soundtrack as I wrote the last part… I suggest listening to it as you read it…don't forget to review! _

**This chapter is dedicated to my childhood friend who passed away recently; I love you, rest in eternal peace.**


End file.
